Twin-Insanity
by Deceivingly Cute
Summary: "I am Sawada Tsukiko, the Twin Sister of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my story." A novel wherein an introverted wallflower with a 'healthy' addiction to Pocky attempts to intrigue and entertain as she tells of a tale on how a perfectly normal life can be utterly screwed up to become totally insane. By hit-men babies wielding chameleon guns, of course. Twin-Fic
1. Let me tell you a tale

**Disclaimer:** Decevingly Cute does not own Hitman Reborn! (Do not mind my 'creative' pen-name)

**A/N:** Enjoy...or not... my first fic!

* * *

Have you ever heard of the term 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'?

Well then, what do you do when Life gives you a Sadistic Hit man Baby as a home tutor who is hell-bent on making your life miserable?

My answer…. Go with the flow while wondering what atrocity you have caused in the past to call for such a curse...

(Or, blame Life. It's cruel like that.)

I had wondered how I got to this point...for countless times...

Not that I had came to a solid conclusion...*ahem*

But now I'm being rude.

So, without future nonsense, to begin introduce myself…

Hi, I'm just an ordinary girl with wallflower tendencies and a certified introvert who is somewhat sarcastic, living an ordinary peaceful life in ordinary Japan with a peaceful ordinary (Until recently) household with a lovable clumsy twin brother and an air-headed (But lovable all the same) mother just trying to live our lives as normal as normal can be.

Care to answer how I was somehow caught up in a life filled with sadistic trigger happy hit-man babies (Who have such SHINEY pacifiers!) a shape-shifting chameleon weapon pet, walking yet lovable time bomb bad boy/puppy, happy-go-lucky baseball player/ swordsmen who go "Ahahahah!" all the time, time traveling bazookas that where impossible (Until it was…possible I guess?) Purple food that will send you to heaven with one bite and a bullet which kills then revives you practically naked with a flame on your head with the words MAFIA NOT USUALLY FOUND ON TV stamped over in block red letters?

I'm getting ahead of myself now.

You'll understand when I start explaining this rather tragic tale. (Yes, its Tragic. Live with it.)

So I will start telling you my story (If you care to listen anyway) and begin with a name.

I am Sawada Tsukiko, the Twin Sister of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my story.

….

Dammit, that intro sucked.

...

Why am I doing this again...?

* * *

It all began on a _seemingly _innocent morning. The sky was starting to brighten, the Sun's rays peeked in from under the horizon highlighting the floating clouds, hiding night for a little while as the Moon and Stars hid in it's bright rays, and the birds started stirring and taking flight into the cool morning air, chirping their own song.

It was the mark of a _glorious _day!

…

Not.

"Tsu-chan? Wake up Tsu-chan!" Sawada Nana's melodic voice floated into a room from outside the door as she knocked on the paper-thin excuse of a wooden door, loud and clear to the bundle of blankets on the bed. The room was neat, and not a single mess was obvious, and the table was clear of books and the like while a plain oaken wardrobe stood to the side, sparsely decorated by a few small childish stickers pinning up a picture, just at the foot of the bed. A stack of manga was stacked precariously just under the bed though, all belonging to the same series and stacked in numerical order, the numbers in ascending order. "Tsu-chan?"

In response to her voice, the small bundle moved a little more, before a head of brown caramel poked out sleepily from under the covers, the hair a huge mess of spikes and tangles as she looked around sleepily, brown eyes shining slightly blue as it caught the Sun's Rays. She moved her hand in her daze, unwittingly sending it over the edge ans she tumbles down in a yelp, crashing onto the floor on her chin.

Her bolster plops down a second later, not missing a beat.

This, if you hadn't guessed, was Sawada Tsukiko, A.K.A Yours Truly.

And what was the first thing I said that morning?

"...Oww."

It was an 'oh so' intelligent answer to my mom. Sue me.

Giggles could be heard through my poor excuse of a door…It could have been made out of paper, what with how I could practically hear people _breathing _right outside (I'm kidding.) "Tsu-chan, did you fall again?" she laughed good-naturedly like all mothers did when their child did something amusingly silly, like choke on their juice and spewing it on their sibling or something; while I blearily glanced around my bedroom, my chin stinging painfully as I shook my head, my hair swishing around and most-likely stuck up in random angles. "You have to be careful!" Way to show your concern, mom.

"...If my bed somehow grew a few more inches, I would." I spoke; mostly to myself as I rubbed my sore jaw, then I did my standard thing "...Good morning Okaasan!" I called slightly louder, with a slight lisp from the pain in my jaw.

I blame Gravity. Gravity is always the blame for something. Like how we are unable to fly.

That would be cool, to be able to fly.

What the hell am I thinking so early in the morning?!

Mom giggled again, before her soft footsteps (That I saw as a shadow through the crack under my door, I'm not super human, nor was I part cat.) led away down the hall, most likely heading towards my twins room to wake him up.

I grumbled to myself on how mom should buy me a bigger bed (Though I secretly didn't want to toss out the bed I currently have. Call me fickle, but that's how I am.) As I wrestled with the covers that somehow ensnared my legs, tugging on fabric that was still warm with body heat off as I waved it around in victory.

Then, I decided to take a peek at the cat themed clock that was a gift from Tsuna many years ago.

...

THE HELL I'M LATE!

….

Hibari's gonna kill me!

* * *

Yep, it was a _great _way to start off the morning.

Glorious day my ass.

* * *

It was when while I trudged down the stairs after scrambling for my Namimori-Chuu uniform (The girly-est thing in my wardrobe, unfortunately.) and flailing around with it in some sort of demented wrestling match for a good five minutes (After sticking my arm where my head should be.) and hastily brushing back my hair (More like attacking it with my brush and slipping on a white scrunchie for a messy low pony) Before I stumbled down the stairs almost falling to my doom a couple of times with my bag in tow as I hoped on a foot for some reason, scrambling so I could still snag our bento boxes (Because Tsuna always forgot) and some form of breakfast while I tried to smooth down my uniform with my bag in tow was when Fate decided to set up my first meeting with….the Lord of all Spartans himself.

"Ciaossu!'

In the form of an adorable baby dressed in a black suit and tie with polished leather shoes with a fedora covering spiky raven hair with a cute green little lizard resting on the brim of it, a shining yellow pacifier stuck to his tiny chest while he stood there looking at me with huge polished ebony ovals for eyes set in his cute chubby face thus framed by extremely curly sideburns.

I'm not joking… those WHERE FREAKING CURLY SIDEBURNS this baby had, I tell you!

"…." I stared at the unusual sight, my face utterly blank save for a small twitch of my eye in disbelief as my foot hovered in mid step (Read stomp), looking down at the infant who spoke to me (Since there was no one else.) and was standing firmly on the ground with no obvious wobble from weak calf muscles or something, still staring at me with those huge glimmering eyes of his.

This… was a scene not normally seen in the usual monotony and boring life of one Sawada Tsukiko.

So I handled it with what I thought was the correct and most appropriate form of action to take.

"…" I continued to stare at it in questioning gaze, slightly unnerved by the little infant that was standing there in all his smartly dressed glory, before I twitched slightly, not knowing how to react "...Um….." I then began awkwardly, not know how to talk to a baby as I glanced around awkwardly as hoping that some sort of sign from someone up there (Uhhh…hello?) would send some sort of help.

Someone up there ignored me. Pointedly, should I add. And I grind my teeth, looking back at the infant.

Oh come on! I can't even socialize with normal people because they think I'm a bitchy introvert (Dammit stereotypes!) while I think of them as stuck up snobs (Okay, that's kinda my fault.)! I have horrible...no...NO SOCIAL SKILLS AT ALL! How am I going to talk to this weird talking baby?!

And he seemed to be waiting for my response... What to do, what to do, what to-

"Hieee!"

-do?

I snapped my head towards the sound, and my slightly half-lidded eyes due to sleep (And thinking that a the talking baby was but a funky dream person, because it was just impossible, Dammit!) snapping open wide as I watch a brown blur falling directly in my line of sight at high speed.

Cue me becoming a landing pad to the clumsiest person in Namimori, and, my lovable twin who was the only one with such a unique and girly... squeal, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

My bag was the reason I survived.

Bag, I salute you on your duty of protecting me from my early grave.

"Itaii~!" Tsuna whimpers, rubbing his head with a hand and fluffing his already fluffy brown hair, a darker shade to my caramel brown, as small orbs of tears appeared at the corners of his tightly closed large doe like eyes typical of a gir-boy…I meant to say boy eyes, most likely berating himself (Unkindly, should I add.) over his clumsiness that was an all too common yet lovable trait of his.

Still, it's not nice being sat on by your own sibling "…Nii-san, get off please." I stated simply, but not unkindly as I sighed inwardly seeing as he did not look too damaged from the fall, while outwardly looking back at him still with my blank-ish look slapped onto my face like a mask while I laid there crushed under him, my head cradled comfortably in my bag.

One day, my bag will mean the difference between life and death.

Trust me.

" Eehhh! Tuski!?" Tsuna exclaimed in a panicked tone, before jumping off me and standing while waving his hands in front of his face in some sort of weird ritual dance… or something as I watched him with amusement and quickly picked myself up, brushing imaginary dust off my uniform, trying not to giggle at how cute he was as he started to blush as I slapped my emotionless mask on.

Because I wanted to still preserve his somewhat already depleted manliness.

That's how much I love him.

And because giggling like a girl (Please do not mind that I, am a girl too) was not like me.

But before he could spout apologizes (That I would brush off and mumble state it was not his fault and I was perfectly fine because I had Bag-kun before I would pat him on the head while checking him for bruises.), the baby cut into our first 'bonding' session of the day "So, you're Tsuna?" He inquired, the question quickly getting our attention just as I was reaching over to him.

Both of us snapped out heads back at the infant simultaneously, with Tsuna looking at it incredulously while I had a slightly annoyed, yet mostly unchanged expression tacked on.

"Well, yea I'm Tsuna." My twin declared, looking down at the little infant with an arched brow before deciding to plop down on his backside so he could take a closer look, confusion evident in his eyes as I decided to accompany him to the floor, shuffling closer to his warmth (The morning was cold. I swear!) as I eyes the baby wearily.

Breakfast could wait; I wanted to know what is the deal with this weird baby is _now_.

The baby smiled, and admittedly, the weird baby looked kind of cute "Starting from today I'll be looking after you." The baby stated in his squeaky voice in all seriousness, and even then it was… pretty much unnerving to hear a baby speak so fluently when they're supposed to be...uh...not even aware of their own existence or something?

"Wait, who is this baby?" Tsuna ignored what the baby had just said as he voice out his thoughts, looking towards me with a pointed look. "Did you accidentally order one of those dolls again…?"

"…." I looked back innocently, hopping he didn't pry too much to know that I _might_ have blown off tons of cash for my own selfish needs (A.K.A Manga). Hey, introverts with wallflower tendencies have needs normal needs too, you know. Like food. And air. We are still human...ish...? Ehehehehe..."...No…." I trailed off ,sounding like I simply do not care, and I looked hastily to the side.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna." The infant piped up again, also reaffirming that he was not a mere doll, quickly breaking our silent exchange as we both looked at the baby with confusion swirling around in our heads and new found curiosity. "How did you know my name?" Tsuna said in a slightly disturbed tone (Infants should not BE like THIS!) while I watched the baby from my seat on the ground, observing him.

Something was off about him. He knew waayyyy too much to simply be considered simply_** prodigious**_.

The infant looked at Tsuna as if he asked a really, really dumb question, as dumb as '_Is Earth the center of the Universe?' _in this current age "Gathering information is a basic skill, Dame-Tsuna." He spoke simply, as if trying to teach an extremely slow child on how to solve the equation 1+1, and One was one, and two and...all that...

Tsuna huffed, slightly miffed that a child… a baby was making fun of him. I mean… it was a baby! Babies should NOT TALK LIKE SOME PROFESSIONAL BUSINESS MAN. OR AN INFORMATION BROKER. "Stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like you're some big shot." My twin totally disregarded the fact the baby actually added Dame- in front of his name twice. "I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you!"

Not bad Tsuna, having confidence in yourself to be able to put down your rights.

Unfortunately for him, the baby apparently disliked being sassed back to, and he delivered a swift roundhouse to my twin, square in the face, the force of the kick making a small whipping wind pass my face by a few centimeters as I winded my eyes, looking to the side as Tsuna hissed in pain, both of us barely having enough time to acknowledge the attack as the baby's foot was back on the ground, hands in pockets.

I spazzed inwardly as I quickly looked at the welt, and reached out to Tsuna's cheek and rubbed soothingly at it, looking tensely at the baby that was smiling (Smirking. It showed PURE UNADULTERATED EVIL. For a fraction of a second.) like he did nothing wrong as Tsuna managed to peel open one eye at the baby, trying to give him an angry glare that looked a little pathetic. Wait...it was pretty much pathetic. "W-why did you do that?!" He accused as I rubbed his cheek, and he hissed slightly in pain.

That was when our mother, the brunette with chocolate locks of short hair and a kind look on her face descended down the stairs in a leisurely pace and joined her children in the peculiar scene unfolding within the supposedly peaceful morning in the Sawada Household. "Ara?" She gasped lightly, noting the baby right away, ignoring both us twins for the moment. Can't exactly blame her on that, cuz, ya know, Talking Baby and all that? In a fedora? "Where did you come from little boy?" She questioned the baby in black, most likely worried for the little kid and his parents.

If I was my mom, I would have toss him outta the house while proclaiming "ALIEN! DIE! CHILD ABUSER!" should I feel that I could sacrifice the use of my vocal chords.

But I wasn't, so the baby in black didn't get tossed out while being accused as an alien.

Said baby in black turned his attention towards my mother, reaching a small hand into his suit and shuffled a little, preparing to pull something out "I'm…" the baby started, and revealed the item he was fishing for, a small business card of sorts with the words 'Home Tutor Reborn' printed out neatly in black ink "… A home tutor, Reborn." He ended his simple introduction as I peered at the small card with a tilt of my head, Tsuna's injury forgotten for the unique sequence of events.

Silence suddenly descended.

Silence then ascended.

That practically made no sense, brain.

"Home tutor...Reborn?" My mother parroted uncertainly, finding the situation a little too odd, even for someone so usually air-headed. Another short round of silence doing its descend and ascend thing passed before both of my family members decided to laugh at the pure audacity of the situation at hand while I just stared, disbelieving.

I mean...Baby...?

I don't even wanna try anymore.

"Don't make me laugh, you're just a baby!" Tsuna managed to gasp out between his laughter as he moved to hold his stomach, tears forming at the corners of his eyes "Ah, my stomach hurts." He gaped, still laughing.

Not liking being sassed twice, 'Reborn the Home Tutor Baby' lifted up one of his legs in preparation to smack Tsuna on the head to silence him, and not liking watching my twin get hit twice, I tackled said Twin down as Reborn made his move, his foot colliding with my head, forcing my forehead to meet with the ground.

I swore I saw stars and baby carrots chased by baby rabbits floating about. Please refrain from questioning my questionable sanity"….Owww…" I whined, feeling a headache coming on as I lay there on the ground again.

What was it with me and floors today?

Oh, hello floor again.

"Tsukieeee!" Tsuna exclaimed, merging my name with his usual 'Hieee!' as he saw my predicament while I dragged myself off the floor, rubbing my forehead, which was most likely sporting a large red welt as well as the back of my head "What was that for!" He exclaimed, slight anger seeping into his tone as he pointed at Reborn with 'The Finger of Accusation'...

I think Reborn hit me too hard, I'm rambling in my mind.

Wait, I ramble all the time.

Reborn shrugged "It had been for you. It's her fault for getting in the way." He stated with a small smirk.

I sweatdroped at his casual tone, and I decided that this was one weird baby. With sadistic tendencies.

I had a bad feeling about it.

Before Tsuna could explode (Hopefully not literally, it would DEVASTATE ME. But then I'll have a legit excuse to strangle Reborn...hummm), our mom cut in "My Tsu-chan, are you alright?" She asked in concern, before she quickly remembered what started this whole thing "Oh! Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan, you both better hurry or you will be late!"

Well, shit.

"That's right!" Tsuna yelled as he leapt to his feet, with me doing the same (Huh.) as I sidestepped the baby and entered the kitchen "We shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" he yelped as he dashed up the stairs, miraculously getting ready in a few minutes flat as I grabbed our bento boxes and stuffed them into my bag, before grabbing two pieces of toast (As they leapt out of the toaster. Hey, I always wanted to do that.) and meeting up with him outside the house, with him yelling a farewell to our mother as I handed him the toast, running towards Namimori-Chuu in a mad dash, hoping we would make it on time before...

Ugh, just one name.

Hibari Kyoya...

Oh the joy, the pain, the bloodiness.

No thank you, I want my uniform to stay clean and spotless today.

"What was with that kid?" Tsuna asked in confusion as we ran, finishing his toast in a few more bites as mine was still hanging from my mouth while my hands were kept busy with the ribbon of my uniform. I raised my eyebrow at him as I finished the knot, waiting for him to continue as he knew I would rarely answer until I meant it.

It was sad really, all the conversations we had where pretty much one-sided, even thought he was considered more shy than I am (I kept silent because I don't really care. He does it because No one Cares.), yet he still seemed to understand somewhat what I was thinking and respond in kind. Somewhat.

Tsuna sighed as I crunched on my toast. It was dry, but, oh well. "He was really weird" Cue me nodding in agreement in silence "I mean, just who he was really?" He mused as another crunch punctuated his sentence.

"I'm a hit-man " A voice clearly not my own answered for him, and I gave a confused blink as I my run slowed down to a halt as I somewhat stared at his head, where a certain baby 'hit-man' sat.

…What the heck? When did he….

"A hit-man, that's stupid Tsuki." He laughed slightly, most likely thinking it was my answer, before stopping a few ways before me and turning around to look at me with a confused look on his face "Why did you say something like that? Usually you wouldn't…"

I blankly stared at the infant that sat on his head with a small cute smirk on his face before robotically pointing an accusing finger at him "….He's right there." I said in an emotionless tone, a small twitch in my eye as he waved to me, smirk growing wider.

Weirdo, I decided. There was so many things wrong with that supposed cherubic face of his.

"….! Since when did you…?"Tsuna yelped, finally noticing Reborn on his head when my eyes trailed off when I heard a small little growl coming from… oh…

My arm moved and I pointed towards the ground, and my twin looked down to see he was stepping on the tail of our neighbors pet…Chihuahua.

He paled so fast it was like he had seen some sort of horrendous monster….

The little tan dog got up, still growling as it pushed slightly at the unlocked gates of our neighbors house and stepping onto the side-walk, giving Tsuna its most 'ferocious' growl while baring open its maw to reveal tiny rows of teeth, before barking angrily at Tsuna.

If I could guess, the tiny thing was most likely yelling "Stupid human, why you step on my tail!"and goes all "Rawr fear meeee!"

It was freaking adorable, and I could feel myself almost-near-smiling-for-real a little at it.

Tsuna had other thoughts though "The leash…the leash isn't attached to anything!" he yelped in a panic, quickly twisting around to dash back towards our house, but his natural clumsiness kicked in and he tripped on a combination of his own two feet and the air on a perfectly flat sidewalk and fell ungracefully to the floor before his 'grand escapee' even actually started.

Poor Tsuna. And he was doing so well so far on 'Not Tripping on Air'.

Reborn however, leaps off gracefully off Tsuna's head while he did his usual blunder and landed on his feet in front of the small dog, who was still agitated and growling at Tsuna. The odd infant simply reached out a hand and petted the dog in a soothing matter, giving it a scratch behind its ear as it growls faded to whines, and then it stuck its tongue out in a happy manner while wagging its tail.

I blinked. Dog Whisperer in action?

Reborn then turned towards us as I picked Tsuna up from the ground, helping him dust off his uniform as the infant looked at Tsuna with an unimpressed look on his face. Can babies even do that? "You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis. You're the single middle-schooler on this Earth who is afraid of Chihuahua's." He stated flatly, and I could hear him make a small tsk as he finished his sentence.

I frowned at the toddler that was making quite cruel (Yet to the point) accusations on Tsuna, but I decided to keep quiet. But that last part was a little untrue, what about those who had cynophobia(1)?

…. Well, Tsuna had shit loads of phobias, now that I think of it.

"What's wrong with that baby?" Tsuna muttered lowly to me as I watched Reborn silently, more than a little unnerved as I tilted my head at my twin as he tensed slightly, and I patted his shoulder to indicate I was still here. He looked at me, gaze softening "Tsuki…"

A light squeal of "Aw, how cute!" gained our attention as we looked up to see one Sasagawa Kyoko running towards us, before kneeling in front of Reborn and flashing the infant a big, cheerful smile with pink sparkles floating around her cute face.

FREAKING SPARKLES I TELLS YA!

Oh, and sunflowers too.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted with the same greeting he gave me, giving the orange haired girl attention.

Kyoko, pleased that the toddler was now facing her, replied "Good morning." with a giggle and gave a sweet smile that somehow released MORE sparkles.

I just looked on, as Tsuna's face took on a light blush as he looked at his crush with a slightly dreamy look in his eye, one that I pretended not to take any notice of as Kyoko looked back at us, noticing us standing there rather awkwardly with the same Uniform she had on. "Hi!" She waved from the ground, most likely not really recognizing us but was being polite, like all polite people would.

Not like anyone actually remembered us…. Especially me.

Tsuna swooned rather stupidly while I merely waved back with robotic movements with my usual greeting in a bid to be polite to society as well "…."

What? Breathing made sounds, I'll have you know!

Then, completely ruining the short moment of normality, another girl with messy mocha hair styled in a short high pony stalked over, wearing a different uniform of a cream beige sleeve-less sweater over a white collared shirt with a blue bow with an ash brown skirt while having a wild look in her eyes that quickly snapped Tsuna out from his daydreaming and made me stare at her curiously.

"You…!" She said snippily and slightly out of breath at us, though it was hard to see who she had directed that question at, actually. "Is this kid your younger brother?!" She half breathed, half yelled at us.

I looked blankly at her like she was blind or something. Reborn's hair and eyes where a pitch black, while ours where chocolate-brown, though mine were of a lighter shade, eye slightly tinted blue. Still…

Maybe she was another air head?

No… it can't be.

Sawada's can't be THIS unlucky….I think.

Tsuna though decided to clear that up, holding his hands up in surrender he tried to calm the girl down. "Um, no he's not."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko continues her socializing with Reborn, genuinely curious on why the infant was donning such an outfit.

"Because I'm in the Mafia." Was the answer Reborn causally offered.

I stared oddly at the infant. If he was a real certified Hitman (Like I was real certified introvert otaku and labeled as a cold, emotionless bitch by society a.k.a Classroom and therefore School) he should be keeping this information to himself, shouldn't he?

Then again, he appears as a baby, so maybe he would not be taken seriously?

Kyoko clasped her hands together, making an awed sound as she did so and smiling with her eyes closed "Wah~! That's so cool!" she said, most likely thinking about humoring the little kid with a big imagination before she stood up, dusting of her skirt for a moment "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy!"

"Ciao Ciao." Reborn cooed, almost sounding like a real baby for a moment as he bid the bright bubbly girl goodbye. The weird girl also just noticed she might also be late, leading her to enthusiastically wave goodbye and leave too, back into the corner she appeared in.

I had the strangest feeling this would not be the last time we would met.

There was a short moment of silence as we watched the back of Kyoko walking away before Reborn turned back towards us "Tsuna." He called, gaining my twins attention as he looked down on the infant with a confused look "You have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

Tsuna froze for a second while I stared at Reborn, observing once again at the level of maturity he somehow possessed, before my twin quickly recovered and glared down at Reborn, slightly pissed that an infant was butting into his love life… or lack thereof. "'That girl' is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school." He snapped at Reborn "First of all, it shouldn't concern you."

'Cuz ur a baby' I tacked on for him inwardly, rolling my eyes at the situation, and still slightly fretting about getting blood on my uniform via wound from tonfa, again.

We should get a move on people! Our lives are at stake! Our Lives I say!

"As your home tutor I should understand all these kinds of relationships." Reborn stated in not a completely stalkerish way. Not at all, nope, never.

"I don't remember hiring you!" Neither did I, now that I think of it. How did this happen? To me, Reborn practically fell from the sky or something. "Whatever, just leave me alone already!" Tsuna yelled, holding his fist in front of him at Reborn as I watched the scene unfold, ready to step in at any sign of trouble.

This came quickly when Reborn merely stated "It won't go that easily." As he placed a hand on my brothers fist and with a simple push, twisted Tsuna's arm until he was flipped so that his arm was now being pinned painfully onto his back while his front faced me with a pained look on his face "Owowowowowow, I give up, I give up, I give up!" He yelled eyes wide and arm outstretched towards me as if asking for help.

I did, and moved in to try to discourage Reborn from hurting my brother by… trying to kick him like a soccer ball from the side.

Bad idea, now that I think about it.

Reborn just released Tsuna and jumped over my sweeping kick, before he delivered one swiftly to my cheek that landed me onto the ground with a small grunt.

Weird, that felt more like a slap than an actual kick.

"Tsuki!" Tsuna yelped, rushing over to me as I rubbed my head slightly, narrowing my eyes at the infant as he landed with a back flip, my twin at my side as he looked at my stinging cheek like I had been earlier today "You okay?" He asked, looking over me with a worrying look.

I merely waved him off "… Fine" I said, rubbing the soreness away while looking at Reborn, who smirked at me as I looked back blankly.

Tsuna sighed slightly in relief, before he turned back to look at the infant that easily overpowered two middle-schoolers (Who, if I would admit, have very weak muscles, thought it was fairly normal for girls...ignore the unintended insult.) with little to no effort. "Gezze." He started, with a wary glance "That's not normal strength for a kid…"

"As I said, I am a Hit-man."

"Don't joke around!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn with another fist raised again, which just stood there with his hands clasped behind his back "There's no way you could be a hit-man or just some mafia guy." He accused Reborn.

"Did you confess to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Reborn completely changed the subject as I stared at him, knowing full well that Tsuna is going to take the bait and congratulating him on being such a sneaky bastard.

I was right when Tsuna's glare quickly changed into a flustered expression as he flailed slightly at the mention of his crush "D-don't talk stupid…" He blubbered.

Reborn kept pushing "Why?"

"I told you already." Tsuna stated flatly in a tone that suggested 'Why did not this baby get it already!?' "Kyoko-chan's the school's idol, there's no way she would ever consider me." He muttered rather dejectedly, looking away from Reborn with a slight huff.

I frowned at him, disapprovingly as I poked his side viciously to snap him out of his funk, making him jerk away from me with a 'Hieee!' "Tsuki! What was that for?"

I glared at him, my face still impassive with a small look that hopefully said 'You know what it's for, Nii-san.'

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up the third level up the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar." Reborn the decided to list off Tsuna's failures in school, getting a flinch from my twin in the process "Is it because you are 'Dame'-Tsuna?"

"That's right!" Tsuna agreed, even nodding in approval. Then he just noticed he had agreed and insulted himself at the same time "Hey! Why did you know so much about me?"

I frowned again, and poked him "Oww! Tsuki!" He yelped, rubbing his side.

"…." I stared at him, before looking back at Reborn, who was just looking at us as if to observe our actions with a green magnifying glass he pulled outa nowhere. _Creepy._ Nevertheless, I decided to stand up for my brother "….now look here-"I began softly…

"Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn stated cutely, peering at Tsuna from under the large magnifying glass in his hand and blatantly ignored my effort, causing me to slam my head repeatedly into the wall next to me while my brother sweatdroped at the infant, not noticing my situation.

Jerk! He completely disregarded the fact I was trying to say stuff! He stole my brother's attention! He was a freaking spy baby set out to ruin my comfortable slow-paced life in the most exaggerating way possible!

I blame my wallflower-ness too!

Oh well, it wasn't like my rant meant much…did it?

Oh woe is me.

"That makes no sense!" Tsuna snapped at Reborn, getting up from the ground and prepared to move towards school "Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could go out with such a cute girl, I'll die happy." He held a hand to me, and his gaze went up to my forehead with a confused look on his face, most likely seeing the blood leaking from a wound on my forehead.

I ignored it as I grabbed his hand firmly and pulled myself up, producing a handkerchief from Bag-kun and whipped the stickiness from my skin.

"That's a strong loser's complex." Reborn stated thoughtfully.

"I told you to stop already!" Tsuna snapped with narrowed eyes in a glare at Reborn while I stepped up, feeling tempted to add my two cents in.

That was when things got even _weirder._

Reborn smirked evilly as he said "Looks like it's finally time." With a rather sadistic look on his face as both us twins gave him confused and apprehensive looks. What was Reborn going to pull now?

That was answered when his weird Magnifying glass he got from nowhere suddenly reformed itself in a flurry of beautiful light into the lizard-chameleon that was resting on his fedora from when we first met him while he locked his polished obsidian gaze into Tsuna's caramel and said, with all seriousness "Die now."

And his most likely alien technology chameleon transformed into a gun.

"You'll understand if you die." Reborn smiled a shit eating grin while his eyes glimmered with sadistic glee as he pointed the weapon right at Tsuna's forehead, all they while managing to look completely calm at the same time.

….

WHAT THE F-

"Wha-!" Tsuna was not given the chance to say anything past that before a loud *Bang* went off and he was knocked off his feet, a small red flicker on his forehead as he fell like a limp doll to the ground with a sickening *Thud*, eyes rolled to the back of his head with a slightly horrified expression etched on his face.

SILE-

"…" I fell on my behind again, legs not having the strength to hold me up as I continued to watch my twin as he laid there unmoving from the floor while Reborn just petted his chameleon as he looked at Tsuna, as if waiting for a reaction.

I mean, even normally composed people like me would have the same reaction from seeing a baby shooting their twin right between the eyes, right?

I quickly flew into a rage, feeding the want to rip the infant into pieces with anger "…**WHA**-"

"Watch." The mini hit-man said, pointing to my brother's corpse (...) with a serious look on his face "and you will understand."

…. The hell? Why does he pull a wise old man at this freaking moment?

What is wrong with this baby?

What is wrong with my life?

What is wrong with the universe?

"...Now look here…" I started and breaking my inner questioning (Read Spamming), but my attention was quickly averted when…. Some sort of buzzing happened? And I finally looked towards my brother and my eyes widened even more when his skin started….glowing?

Not as in a healthy glow, as in a glowy glow as if he was generating some sort of his own Light Source like those illuminating fish from deep below the sea.

Okay, I just called my brother an illuminating fish.

Cut me some slack here! I saw him DIE!

Then suddenly, a dim, orange flame flickered on his forehead where the bullet hit, and suddenly his eyes flew open, but revealed crazed animalistic orbs instead of warm fuzzy caramel and he leaps into the air, ripping his school uniform into shreds and yelling "REBORN!" as the flame burst out into a fire lit on his forehead, and Tsuna was now successfully naked in only his blue boxers with a flame on his forehead.

Most normal people would most likely scream and yell in wild panic when one moment earlier, their loved one who was supposedly dead, suddenly sprang to life with more energy than when he was alive more than ever and was now naked and sporting an orange flame on his forehead while acting out of character to his shy nature and not even batting an eyelash at his nudity.

But it is to be known, I am not normal…. Mentally that is.

So I just stared. Insanely happy Tsuna was not dead yet, a little more than just shocked.

And I thought to myself.

Could this get EVEN stranger already?

Apparently, it could.

"I'm going to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my Dying Will!" Tsuna, soft-spoken, shy, dame and clumsy Tsuna stated with such fiery determination that it was hard to imagine him as the same person before he ran off with an animalistic scream of "Where's Sasagawa Kyoko!" towards the general direction of school, passing me by with such speed it was as if a gale force wind decided to pass me by and whipped my hair as he disappeared in a trail of dust.

If I could show more emotions without looking constipated, I would have started to laugh and cry at the stupidity of it all and just be utterly, utterly scarred for life to see my once dead brother (For a few seconds though, so maybe the shock he that he was dead hasn't actually sunk in.) springing up and seemingly 'reborn' in his boxers and suddenly decided to leave me in the dust in hopes of gaining attention of his crush since forever with a certain ammo packed baby with a chameleon that could shape shift as a pet.

Instead, I continued to have my default blank face on.

Which actually translated to me yelling 'WTF?'.

Then, I realized something.

"….. You're Satan himself." I state to Reborn, who just looked at me innocently as he continued to pet his dangerous chameleon pet.

"I'll take that as a complement." He just stated, giving me an innocent grin.

Then and there, I decided never to trust any babies. Ever.

**_Ever._**

* * *

I arrived at school with Reborn sitting comfortably on my shoulder (I didn't push him off. I did not WANT to be shoot.) just in time to see Tsuna yelling at Kyoko in a very poor sounding demand of her to go out with him leading the poor girl to scream and dash into the school, most likely in shock at his current appearance.

If this situation wasn't so dire, and if I didn't currently have a strawberry cream pocky in my mouth, I would have facepalmed.

Reborn just looked oddly pleased.

If Tsuna wasn't my brother, I might have been amused too. It was the perfect humor scene for an anime!

I'm just that fickle. Sue me.

"Bastard!"

My eye gave an angry twitch as Mochida, a stupid jock who was Leader of the Kendo Team with an ego ballooned with hot air, smashed his fist into the side of Tsuna's face and knocking him right off the ground onto his back.

A moment later (After I stomped quickly up to the school gates and ignoring Reborn as he left my shoulder to watch somewhere.) I swung my foot and swiftly landed a hit where the Sun hopefully doesn't shine on. Between the legs.

The effect was immediate as the older teen crumpled to the floor, rolling and groaning in obvious pain as he squeezed his legs together, whimpering rather pathetically.

Everyone in the vicinity looked at me like I was a crazy bitch (All sporting wide, but not disbelieving eyes), before I gave them a blank stare and they all somehow shuffled quickly away from the 'crazy Sawada' as I gave Mochida the 'evil eye' as he whimpered pathetically on the floor.

That's what you get if I caught anyone sassing my twin.

"…..Stay away from him." I spoke in my usual monotony without dropping my pocky, and the idiot boy nodded his head so fast if he were a zombie it might I have rolled off his head before I shooed him off and he limped away, tail between his legs as he made for class as I kneeled down and helped my twin up into sitting position as he gave a groan of pain while rubbing his head. There was no funky orange fire lit up brightly on his forehead anymore, and his soft eyes seemed to say he was now Normal-Dame Tsuna.

I was relived, and annoyed.

Dunno why.

I wondered such as I crunched the stick in my mouth, making it shorter with each bite.

Tsuna blinked slowly, as if he just woke up from a terrifying nightmare filled with raging Chihuahuas and sadistic baby self-proclaimed hit-man and looked around, as if drinking in his surroundings. Then, mocha orbs met with my own, slightly tinted blue ones.

A crunch signaled the end of my pocky.

And he gave his signature yelp "Hieeee!" as it seemed to finally dawn on him that he was in his boxers in public.

I would do the same; public nudity did not happen much too often after all.

He ruffled his hair with both hands, as if trying to wake himself from this very horrible (For him) and very weird (For me) dream, while muttering "What happened to me?" as I pulled out another stick of pocky and stuck it into my mouth, trying to make sense of all this chaos.

"That's thanks too, the Dying Will Bullet." Said an attention grabbing squeaky voice I started to loathe and respect at the same time.

Both of us looked towards Reborn, who stood there on the pavement with a calm expression on his features as he regarded us sagely.

That sounded wrong, yet kinda right at the same time.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed with eyes wide as he stared at the culprit of his current nudity.

I made another crunch, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Reborn I mean.

Reborn then pulled out a crimson bullet out from his pocket that had a small angry yet cute looking chibi flame printed on the side and held it up for us to see, the light shining off the metal it was made off. "This." Reborn started "Is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot with the Dying Will Bullet will be resurrected with the dying will."

Ahhh, so Tsuna who was going bat-shit crazy was in dying will mode.

Make personal note, do not get shot by Dying Will Bullet or suffer public nudity.

Tsuna had his 'WTF' face on that was absolutely flawless "What?!"

"The basis of resurrection" Reborn continued his explanation, ignoring Tsuna's outburst like he had ignored mine earlier "is if you have any regrets when dying, you would be revived in order to fulfill it." No wonder Tsuna suddenly wanted to confess his love for apparently no reason… "The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes, you return to normal."

...

….That... sounded like it came right out of an anime…

After some moments of silence, I decided to speak up for Tsuna and break the rather awkward silence.

"….So…if he wasn't regretting anything…" I mumbled loud enough so both could hear it, Tsuna especially as I pointed my pocky stick at him the end bitten off "…does it mean… he would have…." I trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

A smirk appeared on Reborn face as he glanced innocently of to the side "I am a hit-man."

Silence…..

*Crunch*

Whoops, that was my pocky.

"I would have died!?" Tsuna exclaimed in his very high pitched voice, instantly freaking out that if not for his crush, he would have left this world by now, laying there growing cold on the side walk with a sadistic hit-man baby , a Chihuahua and his own sister (Yours truly) left there to watch.

Not a pretty way to go, tactfully speaking. In fact, would have been a really stupid way to die.

"And besides that, what do I do now?" Tsuna's crestfallen expression was pretty painful to look at "It's too embarrassing to look to come to school anymore! Ahh, even though I did not feel like confessing!" He whined while looking at the school with a dread I knew too well.

The teasing will be torturous.

"You mean you wanted too, but couldn't anyway." Said Reborn simply, not caring the predicament he had placed Tsuna in.

The day has been really stressing on my twin. Waking up late with the fear of being re-acquainted with Hibari's tonfas, falling to his almost doom, then meeting with a sadistic baby who insisted he was a Home Tutor and a Hit-man, having a close encounter with our neighbors dog and finally ending up naked because some weird bullet that can revive people from the dead so they can go bat-shit crazy has finally taken its toll on poor Sawada Tsunayoshi.

So he finally snapped and swiftly got to his feet, snatching Reborn up and pulled on his chubby cheeks "Shut Up!" in a very out of character moment.

*Crunch*

*Smack*

Tsuna was once again floored to the ground as Reborn (Obviously) gave him a punch to the face, re-displaying his monstrous strength as Tsuna rubbed his check in pain as he quickly sat up, whining in pain "But I was fine when the truck hit me…"

*Crunch snap Crunch*

Okay…. Did I just hear Tsuna was hit…by a TRUCK?

Why is he not dead yet? (Not like I wanted him dead, but...TRUCK?!)

I gave him a look over with a critical eye. Meaning I grabbed his arm and started to inspect it as I twisted it around and making him yelp, before dropping it and I stared at him, unbelieving.

Reborn crossed his arms and nodded his head slightly, like teens getting hit by trucks head on and leaving unscathed was a normal thing in the daily newspaper "That's because you had the Dying Will. Dying Will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

Okay…. That totally would make a great idea for an anime.

If this wasn't all too real.

I shook my head, feeling a headache come on from all this weirdness, and took out another pocky from its box before stuffing the rest into Bag-kun, massaging my head with my now free hands.

Tsuna seemed to have a better grip on things than I did "I see….So that means that my potential strength is hidden, but awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!" He said in slight awe, like he just had an epiphany about the Secret to the Universe.

The school bell chimed to punctuate his sentence with it cheery reminder that school was beginning, snapping us back to reality, somewhat.

"You think I can just take this in so easily?" Tsuna snapped at the infant as I turned, and gave a small gulp as I saw who was approaching us from the school gates.

Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, and one hell of a scary dude, walked over briskly and spoke with a cold, emotionless tone as a sudden breeze that seemed to be ever-present around him blew, ruffling his raven hair slightly as he looked straight at me with narrowed eyes as if peering into my soul.

I twitched at how weird that thought was.

"What are you doing here?"

Before Tsuna could just answer the scary as shit dude, I pulled him up, bowed to the scary ass prefect, mumbled a promise that it will not happen (Hopefully) again, and ran like the wind with Tsuna in tow.

The hell I was going to be beaten into a pretty bloody pile of human pulp cause of a sadistic baby hit-man.

As I had said.

_Glorious _day my _freaking _ass.

And it's only going to go downhill from here.

I know it.

* * *

Class was a bore.

If you ignored the jeering and teasing one Sawada Tsunayoshi was receiving relentlessly, of course.

"Here comes underwear man!" One idiot yelled gleefully, idiotically unaware Tsuna wore _boxers_.

"A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko: Please go out with me!" Another added.

A few more insults sailed overhead as I flanked Tsuna, petting his back comfortingly as he visibly slumped from all the cruel teasing of our classmates who continue to call.

No matter how evilly I glared.

I had the sudden urge to go up and bitch slap the lot.

But I cannot, as I had promised I will not do anything as long as they did not inflict physical harm.

Sometimes, my twin was just too kind.

I bitterly crunched on the sweet biscuit snack in my mouth, outwardly showing no remorse that my twin was at the receiving end on such actions as both of plopped down on our seats, mine directly right behind his as I pulled out a paper and started scribbling in it, looking in all the world like I was bored and wanted to simply pass time.

I started drawing horrible illustrations of my classmates dying horrible deaths when suddenly one of our male classmates told Tsuna that a certain 'Mochida-senpai' had challenged him to a fight like the creep he was.

The pencil I was holding snapped in half, but it easily went unnoticed by the class as I plotted painful demise.

I sighed.

All of this shit came along with some baby named Reborn.

All of it.

"I'll run away…I swear I'll run!" Tsuna whispered while I stared at his shaking back, my eye twitched from nerves.

And I had a bad feeling about all of this.

And it STILL mostly revolved about a certain hit-man baby.

Oh joy.

* * *

-(End)-

**EDITED (Thursday, June 27, 2013)**

1)Cynophobia- Fear of dogs.

**A/N:** Well, hopefully this first fic did not suck (Paranoid OTL) and that people would enjoy...it...

I had this idea spinning around my head for some time after reading **It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World **by **DisneyDreamer08 **that features a pretty cool story setting. The author has not updated for a while. (Which made me sad QAQ) so I thought to myself... why not write a Twin story as well, I have Ideas for it at least. I'll give it a shot!

So I made this... thing...

(Don't...judge...me. Just don't.)

The beginning is similar to Cannon, though there are going to be some major changes (Like Tsuna having a twin... obviously!), and the changes will continue on scale as like this. It will follow a mix of both the Anime and manga, but I have not read the latter, much.

And thus.

Review what you think? :P


	2. Of the Twin with Pocky

** Disclaimer:** Do not an will never own.

ENJOY OR NOT!

* * *

It was break, and Tsuna had managed to disappear into thin air without my notice.

Damn, he's good.

That or I was daydreaming again. Can't blame me, we had History, and the teacher was droning on and on for sooo long…. And it was so freakin boring!

I think I fell asleep.

I sighed, rubbing on my scalp as my eye twitched again, keeping an eye out for a mop of brown fluffy hair somewhat similar to my own, longer hair as I quickly traveled down the hall with quick strides, the students parting way for me as I gave them a cold glance and holding myself haughtily, crunching my strawberry pocky at the side of my lip in my quest for my Twin as I ignored the whispering of the students as they looked at me pass.

Damn, I'm pretty sure I looked like some sort of prissy trouble maker, like usual.

But Image is useless when it's already ripped into shreds through the years of protecting Tsuna from bullies.

But that's a story for another time.

'Where is he…? I'm sure Reborn… considering how creepy that supposed baby is, would not allow Tsuna to run.' I stopped as I felt a headache coming on, turned towards a sturdy wall, and started banging my head on it, causing the 'normal' students to gasp and run off like headless chickens screaming before I rested my forehead on the wall shaking my head and rubbing my neck again as I sighed, eye twitching from annoyance from all that was happening 'Shit, just thinking about that devil gives me migraines….'

A flash back of Tsuna in his boxers screaming "REBORN!" caused me to slam my forehead against concrete yet again.

*Bang*

At the end of my 'head banging session', I was so out of it that I did not notice a certain scary as hell prefect watching me with slight amusement.

"Why are you attempting to destroy school property?" A cold smooth baritone spoke, and I turned my head towards the direction of the voice to see a pair of gleaming gun-metal glaring back at me with that 'Peering into your Soul' look as his infamous catchphrase left scowling lips.

"I'll bite you to death." He stated with a malicious glint in his eye as a noted that one of his arms held his signature weapon gracefully.

Tonfas. Gleaming pair of stainless steel screaming 'Pain for Ur Face!' gleaming in the sunlight.

Cue me sweatdropping.

RUN BITCH RUN! RUN FROM THE MALICIOUS DUDE THINKING OF POUNDING IN YOUR FACE!

"…..Bye-bye…" I said softly, side stepping him before running down the hallway in a mad dash as fast as my spindly legs could carry me, most likely sporting a very amusing face filled with fear, missing the amused smirk the perfect had and that he continued walking down the corridor, away from the direction I was running.

I took me a few more seconds to finally notice that my life was not in danger from being tonfa'd since I technically didn't destroy school property (Hell, I couldn't even DENT it even if I wanted too! I bet I didn't even scratch the Measly PAINT off!) And that a certain demon prefect had just been screwing around with me, I started smashing my head into the nearest wall until I was dizzy enough to see baby carrots being chased by baby rabbits again.

But this time there was cheerful twittering of birds accompanying it.

Damn you, Hibari Kyoya. Damn you.

* * *

Somehow staggering (Read flopping….Just kidding!) towards the gym, which, because it was a building not connected to the main building of the school, forced me to stagger like some half-rotten zombie under the fuc-ahem sun which was the bane of my existence, my mouth slightly nibbling on a pocky like usual.

I have now, if you have not known, given up on my search for Tsuna (Whom I had a sneaking feeling was not quite thinking today was 'THE BESTEST DAY EVAR!' *Cue sparkles and pink mist in the background as he became moe*) and decided since Reborn would be the bastard I expected him to be, Tsuna, as scared as he was, was going to show up for this fight, one way or another.

I opened the doors (With absolute flair from my foot to the door) to see a large group of students already gathering for the 'fight' where 'Dame-Tsuna' was going to battle 'Mochida-senpai' in a battle to the death.

Well, not really, but you get my point.

I confidently strode into the gym, ignoring the stares I was receiving as I continued my merry way to the middle of the room, the students clearing the way for me (Because if they didn't, they would find themselves simply pushed out-of-the-way and landing painfully onto the ground) and allowing me to see the person who began this whole fiasco.

Hell, Even Hibari was there!

Did I not just escape his doom a few moments earlier? What a guy….

Anyways…

There stood Mochida, idiotic senpai and Captain of the Kendo Club, donning a protective suit as a wooden sword was resting on his shoulder as he smirked arrogantly at me while I just looked at him calmly, coming to a halt with my hands crossed in front of my chest as I looked at him impassively.

"Oi! Sawada! Where's your brother!?" He sneered at me as he spoke haughtily with his ego floating out towards the stratosphere as I munched on my pocky, looking at him with an unimpressed look slapped onto my face as he continued to brag, as opposed as to how cowardly he acted this morning… then again, I did dig my heel into his universal male weak spot… "Is he to chicken to come and fight me?" He yelled, giving an obnoxious laugh like all idiotic people would if they thought everything was going their way "I can't blame him, that piece of Trash would never win against me!"

Dude, I said nothing. Though I am rather flattered you cared enough to remember my name.

Not.

I just stared blankly at him, holding my pocky box as I stuffed another stick into my mouth, crunching wordlessly as the students around me started voicing out their own ideas of the current whereabouts of my twin.

"I guess he ran…"

"That's Dame-Tsuna alright."

"Too chicken…"

Mochida's smirk grew wider as the whispering grew louder, before he gave a barking laugh "This means I win by default!" He laughed, sounding like some sort of dog as he stuck his nose in the air like some sort of comedic idiot.

I snorted, munching my pocky whilst rolling my eyes, not in the least offended by such childishness.

Apparently, that got him a little mad "What are you staring at, Sawada?" He snarled while pointing his wooden sword at my face, trying to intimidate me with a small sneer.

Heh, so much like an animal ruffling its fur, it was kinda funny.

But I was someone who easily gets offended too.

And pointing a sword at my face, and anyone's face, is pretty offending, even if it was made of bamboo.

I looked at him calmly, simply sliding in a hand into Bag-kun and shuffling it about, looking for the handle to my-

"He came!"

"Tsuna!"

"That Dame dame Tsuna really came!"

The choruses of gasping a surprised voices stopped me in my actions as I turned around to face my one and only twin, who was standing there at the doors of the gym and the crowd slowly parted as he also slowly walked in, a nervous look etched onto his face as everyone gapped at his appearance, all thinking that the coward would have fled, and voicing it too.

Well, if they did, why bother showing up for a fight then?

I could never understand idiots, never.

Hibari has legit reasons though, if things got too rowdy, he'll be in the perfect place to 'bite us all to death'.

Gah, Tsuki, focus on your lovable brother who is shaking like a leaf here!

"Tsuki!" Tsuna gasped softly as he caught sight of me in slight shock, walking faster now and quickly he was by my side, a hand grasping loosely in my hand. It was a habit of his that I shared when one of us became slightly nervous, ever since we were only young toddlers, and from the slight shaking of his hand, I knew he was beyond just nervous. He was petrified of what Mochida would do.

But the fact that he showed up means that Tsuna had the strength to face this one idiot alone, and made me proud.

So I clasped his back and gave him one of my smiles reserved only for him and Mom "….Reborn?" I softly questioned with what I hoped was a knowing look with a tilt of my head, and his cheeks redden slightly as he gave a slightly nervous laugh when I smiled again, this time in amusement. Devil baby strikes again, huh? "…..I'm proud….."

He blinked, not really hearing what I said "Tsuki…?"

Mochida chose that moment to begin his terribly poor insults on my poor twin "There you are perverted stalker!"

Stalker? That should be ME! Just kidding, but being a wallflower does have some sort of use you know! We watch other people's lives, hoarding any sort of blackmail into our little brains to be used in the future for our goals….

It's a wonder why the quiet people never seemed to rule the world, when we could.

Oh well, maybe they, like me, where lazy bums.

"Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you," Look who's talking? "But I won't! I shall punish you!"

Now I might look calm and collected on the outside, but inwardly I felt like jumping him and making him eat my shoe, with a forceful method of course. Maybe stick up his ass with his own bamboo stick he calls a sword.

I am capable of feeling anger, after all.

But Tsuna's grip tightened when I moved slightly, sensing my intentions a mile away as he slightly shook his head, before tilting of to the sidelines, eyes silently begging.

I sighed, slowly nodded unhappily, and moved off to the side and allowed Tsuna to have his little 'showdown' with Mochida, stopping and standing next to a really tall kid with black hair and a tan…

Hummm…. If I'm not mistaken, Yamamoto Takeshi was his name.

When I was no longer in harm's way, Tsuna turned toward Mochida, hands held up into the universal 'I surrender' gesture "Wait…." He began, in a hopeful tone that suggested that he wanted this to end peacefully "…there was a reason for what happened…"

"I won't listen to excuses!" Mochida oh so 'heroically' exclaimed, pointing his sword right at Tsuna's face like how he did with me earlier, causing my eye to twitch as Tsuna gasped with fear, looking at the weapon in Mochida's, as much as I hate to admit, capable hands while laughing at the smaller boy ( A.K.A My Twin), basking in his fear.

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at Kendo," Boo on you for challenging Tsuna to something you are a master at, Mochida "…so if you can even get one point from me, you win." He continued "If you can't, then I win. The prize is, of course….."

The sword was swung once more, and landed on a certain girl with unique Orange hair and emitted girly sparkles while smiling. "Sasagawa Kyoko!"

I facepalmed, completely guessing the outcome of the situation and was a little put off when it was completely correct as my twitch as I crunched on my snack, not noting Yamamoto looking at me in confusion as I facepalmed again, concerned for my well-being.

"P-Prize?" Kyoko stuttered, slightly appalled as her best friend, Hana, scowled at Mochida, finally noting how much of a jerk he actually was. FINALLY! Someone smart noticed!

Mochida twisted into battle stance, the bamboo sword pointed at Tsuna "Let's go, Sawada!"

Tsuna gave a small "Hiee" as he stepped back a little, intimidated by Mochida. Yamamoto quickly yelled his name and tossed a bamboo sword at Tsuna, who somehow managed to clumsily grab it before getting knocked down by Mochida immediately, landing on his behind and losing his grip on his weapon.

A few moments later, Tsuna was being chased by Mochida around the gym, and it was a classic scene of a bully with a stick chasing the smaller kid while laughing obnoxiously as Tsuna scampered around, trying to avoid Mochida's seasoned strikes while the latter laughed like he was having a great time.

My eye twitched, my fists shaking.

Then, he got swiped under his feet, technically below the belt.

I practically growled.

"You're mine!" Mochida laughed in triumph, holding up his sword as he got ready to land the killing blow that might seriously hurt Tsuna.

"STOP!" I yelled angrily, breaking my usual silence and hesitant way of speech and trying to move forward to block for Tsuna as I instinctively would, but Yamamoto managed to hold me back with a hand, making me glare up at him. The baseball star simply shook his head "It's too dangerous!" He insisted, twisting his arm a little so he was somewhat grabbing me.

I was about to say "Freak you!" when Kyoko suddenly went into the ring and yelled "Sawada-kun! Do your best!"

Needless to say, everyone was simply shocked.

I mumbled out an "...Ehh….?" While my pocky managed to still hang on my slightly open mouth.

Tsuna stuttered a "Kyoko-chan…?"

Mochida had this shocked/WTF look on his face as he looked at his 'prize' rooting for the opposition.

Then

***BANG***

Down went Tsuna.

It was silent for a moment, but nobody noticed since they were wondering where the hell that bullet shot came from.

Idiots, will always be idiots.

Then, Dying Will Time!

Cue Tsuna glowing like an illuminating fish and growing an Orange Flame on his forehead and him jumping up suddenly, ripping his clothes in the process as he yelled "REBORN!"

If there was anyone who wasn't shocked by THAT, the next things to come out of my twin's mouth should do it.

"I'll get a point no matter what it takes!" He roared, before charging straight at the Kendo Captain with his newfound confidence with a battle roar, ignoring the jeers of our peers as they noted his new attire with glee, calling him names as Mochida just laughed and raised his sword confidently.

"Idiot! Did you think that would affect me?" Mochida yelled, before he swung the bamboo sword down with terrible force right down on Tsuna's head, but instead of smacking my twin down onto the ground like he expected (And for a moment, What I expected), the bamboo just bounced off and somehow shattered into itty bitty strands of weak fiber, shocking the Kendo Champ and allowing Tsuna to knock him down by hopping onto him and straddling him, effectively pinned down as Tsuna raised a hand up high, as if he were to chop down on the teen under him.

"Mounted Position…?" Yamamoto said in slight awe, still holding me back.

"He's planning to hit that guy!" Some gruff voice said behind me, but I was too preoccupied with what Tsuna was going to do next I did not turn around to acknowledge the person.

Tsuna gave an animalistic shout as his raised hand shot down too….grab a fist full of Mochida's raven locks before brutally ripping it out and holding it up like a trophy for all to see, causing many, including me, to drop open their jaws in shock as he shouted "You think I'll only get one point? I have 100-points now!" before glaring at the supposed referee, who did not acknowledge his point. Maybe he was too shocked at the awesomeness?

My eye twitched as I watched the amusing scene play out.

And the crowd burst out in cheers and laughter.

"Good thinking Tsuna!"

"He never specified what you needed to get a point from."

Still, the ref refused to acknowledge the point…er Points.

I smell a rat. An idiotic rat.

Tsuna's glare narrowed in slight thought "If that's not enough…" he trailed off, before he started to rip Mochida's hair off in frenzy of movement, causing the crowd to go crazy as he ignored Mochida's wailing under him.

Huh, I detect sadism.

Whoops, that was me, grinning slightly at the scene.

As I said, Sue me. I am enjoying this shit way too much.

The referee who was shocked that Tsuna actually was ripping the actual HAIR off Mochida's head (Maybe he was in La-la Land or something…) finally decided to yelp in fear "Point! Red Team wins!" as he raised Tsuna's flag into the air, signaling his victory.

It was silent for a small moment, and then everyone cheered.

"Wow!"

"Tsuna won!"

I smiled to myself, quickly pushing past Yamamoto's slackened arm as he seemed to stare at Tsuna dumbly as I pushed past the crowd and managed to break through, ignoring the bald head of Mochida as I grabbed Tsuna with a one-armed hug, the flame on his head dissolved into thin air as I did so, making him stumble a little with a blush on his face as I nodded at him, still crunching on my pocky.

"…Good job." I stated a little more cheerfully than my usual monotony, and Tsuna gave a nice blush and a sheepish, yet relived smile as I flashed him a piece sign.

Now….just one more thing…

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko's cheerful voice called as she approached us, and Tsuna tensed under my arm as I looked at her blankly as Tsuna managed to mumble out a "K-Kyoko-chan!" and blush a little more at the sight of his cute crush, looking down onto the ground in embarrassment.

I just patted his back, reminding him that I was there as he slightly relaxed.

Kyoko sheepishly bowed a little, as if she was also embarrassed about the whole thing "I'm sorry about this morning." She started, hand to the side of her head. "My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

Bullshit. If this wasn't Kyoko we were looking at in the first place who was known as an airhead. Never less, she is still nice, enough. So I forgive her.

Tsuna though, reacted by slumping a little, and small black lines seemed to appear on his forehead as he mumbled "She thinks my confession this morning was a joke!" that only I could hear.

I inwardly chuckled at him.

Then, the school's idol quickly looked up with shining amber eyes filled with admiration "You really are incredible!" She said sincerely "You're not like some average guy." She added, smiling.

Tsuna quickly got over his funk and looked at Kyoko, giving a small hum of confusion and shock that his idol thought so highly of him.

"Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

I sighed as Tsuna seemed blown away from such a simple question. Though I don't blame him, here was his crush asking him if she could call him by his first name! It must be pretty big for him. But not wanting to make him look like a fool, I lightly poked him on the cheek that elicited a giggle from Kyoko as Tsuna finally snapped outa it, giving a small blush as he quickly nodded to Kyoko "O-Of course!"

Kyoko smile cheerfully, causing sparkles to appear magically out of thin air around her face as she nodded to me and went off in her merry way, leaving me with a swooning twin brother in my arms still in his sky blue boxers and naked in public for the second time that day.

I sighed, and gave a small chuckle while looking up, eyes catching sight of an open window that was not moments earlier.

'Reborn, you weird baby.' I felt like a smile was about to appear on my lips as I watched the window 'You knew. You knew. And Tsuna…. will definitely grow from this.' My face slipped back into its emotionless mask as that thought made itself known while I poked Tsuna's cheek, snapping him out of his daydreaming 'He'll grow stronger… stronger…'

I ignored the small tensing in my chest as I thought of that, blaming it on nerves.

So preoccupied we where, that we did not notice the silver-haired teen glaring at us from outside the gym doors.

* * *

When we arrived home that evening, we were ready to collapse into our separate beds after a nice shower and delicious dinner to catch up on the eventful day we had today in our separate rooms to relax leisurely in our 'Us Time'.

Reborn could care shit about our 'Us Time', apparently.

So as soon as Tsuna's toe touched the floor of our house, we were herded up stairs by means of Reborn's gun (While mom cooed at the sidelines of us 'playing' with such realistic 'toys') into Tsuna's messy room and were forced to sit onto the floor when said sadistic hit-man baby decided to add another thing onto our list of 'excitements' for today.

That Tsuna was to be the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family.

And, surprise, surprise, Vongola was a Mafia 'family'.

Italians and their confusing use of words….

"W-what!?" Tsuna exclaimed as I just stared at Reborn after that incredibly interesting revelation of our family's heritage. "I'm the Vongola family's tenth generation boss?!" Tsuna said incredulously "Me?!"

I stared at Tsuna while munching on a few sticks of pocky as my hand held the box, before I started imagining Tsuna all grown up while being the boss of the biggest mafia family in Italy (Thus the world…)

**~Tsuki's attempt at Imagination. ~**

The room shadowed; no light daring to shine into the room, the windows blocked by dark satin curtains hides all that were inside.

Tsuna, all grown up and extremely awesome looking, sat at some fancy golden throne, glass of wine in his hands as he coldly ordered the death of some other mafia boss just because he has sullied the red carpet he loves to walk on in all his powerful glory as some of his millions of loyal subordinates in true ninja like fashion disappeared to do the ugly deed.

Then, in a clichéd moment, an assassin appeared behind Adult-ish Tsuna, who swiftly dealt with the 'so-called' threat with ease and had the assassin on his knees and bleeding in all the areas able to bleed while Tsuna looked down with cold eyes as he cocked his gun while his expensive suit looked as wrinkle-free as it could be.

Flawless Italian flowed out in deep baritone as he pointed the gun at the assassin "I am the boss of the Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi, remember the name of that killed you." Before a loud gunshot rang out ominously, striking fear into the hearts of men.

…**..EPIC FAIL!**

**~Tsuki returns to the REAL WORLD~**

Note to self, do not imagine Tsuna bad-ass since I fail at imagination.

I stuffed a few more and munch on a few more sticks of pocky, my eye twitching a little.

Reborn ignored my sudden change in eating habit as Tsuna 'Hieeee'-ed and pet my back in a bid to calm me down as the baby hitman turned towards us "I came here" He began "Because I was requested by the current Vongola family boss, The Ninth, to train you into an admirable boss."

Pft, yeah, great, I salute thee on your effort. Not.

Tsuna did not like where this was going. Just this morning, he had the most terrible experience of having been forcefully stripped naked by a baby with monstrous strength to confess his undying love for his crush by a bullet that made him go bat-shit crazy running around getting hit by trucks (Aptly named Dying Will Mode) then later being confronted by some sword wielding ego boosted bastard who was currently bald thanks to Dying Will Mode and naked for the second time today while his twin watched from the sidelines munching on pocky with her bored default face watching and inwardly supporting.

Yeah, I would wonder how all of that had anything to do with the Mafia out of all things.

"I don't get it!" He burst out as I choked on a pocky, quickly coughing it out as I chugged down a bottle of water, a little startled at his sudden outburst "What are you talking about!?" He yelled as I calmed down, slightly patting the front of my chest.

"It is mafia tradition that if twins are born, and if they happen to be a set of male and female, the male is chosen as Boss." Reborn stated, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna "Or would you rather be killed so that Tsuki could take your place? I don't mind doing the deed, and a female has been boss before, but it will sully your name in Vongola history forever."

Tsuna's angry face turned into one of panic "Wait! Hieeee! Don't kill me! Don't drag Tsuki into this!" He yelled.

"Too late, she is your twin and is naturally bound to your fate." Reborn said in that old man way again.

I twitched, and I could feel like my soul had died, a little bit more.

I shouldn't have talked to this accursed baby this morning!

Suddenly, Reborn pulled out a very, very old-looking piece of paper that was yellow and showing a short family tree of sorts and practically shoved it into our faces. I could see that, at the top of this 'tree', there was a name 'Giotto' or 'Giptto' scribbled down. I'll go with Giotto since it sounds cooler "The Vongola's first boss retired and crossed to Japan." A line went down to a small, drawn island titled Japan where the name 'Ieyasu' was written instead, and a few names appeared after that and then our Father's name appeared before it branched into two into our names, 'Tsunayoshi' and 'Tsukiko'. "He's your great-great-great-great-grandfather."

Tsuna stared at the paper in his hand as if he was staring at a Math Test Paper, in mild shock and lotsa scared with a sweat drop as I looked towards the baby, who was wearing a weird-looking pink sleep wear with white polka dots that made him look childish and adorable, as if he was a real baby. Why did he change so fast?! How did he change so fast?

Those shall be one of the mysteries of this world.

"In other words, since you inherited the Vongola Blood and, is the male between the two of you" Reborn stated as he finished with his outfit, looking back at us "; you are legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

Tsuna's eye twitched slightly as he lowered the flimsy years old yellow paper in his hand to look at Reborn with a disbelieving look "I've never heard about this…." He said with a whimper, noting at how such a big deal of our family line was kept secret all this time.

I just stopped eating my pocky and stared blankly, cursing my luck.

"Don't worry!" Reborn said as he turned away and leaps up onto Tsuna's bed "I'll train you to become a great mafia boss, and your sister to a great asset to the family."

Da fauq you say?

Tsuna's jaw dropped even more as Reborn pulled the yellow blanket on Tsuna's bed over his small body, seemingly making him comfortable "Why are you deciding everything by yourself? And don't sleep in my bed!" He yelled at the infant on the bed, who ignored him and just laid back onto the soft pillow and prepared to sleep, smiling evilly at my twin as he said "It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow."

"Hey!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting up and going over to his bed fully intent to wake Reborn up when his leg suddenly snagged something that caused him to halt his movements and both of us look down to his legs, where some sort of trap was set up around the bed connected to the pins of…. Grenades?

Our eyes widened as the dangerous contraption Tsuna almost activated "What did you set up?!"

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb by sleep those booby traps will blow up." The hell you put them around the bed then?

Suddenly, a snot bubble appeared out of Reborn's nose, making him look ridicules as he made soft cooing noises of breathing. And the worst part? His eyes where freaking OPEN all the TIME!

I'll never, ever look at babies the same ever again.

Tsuna just stared incredulously as I stared with a slight frown on my face before we both met each other's gaze.

"….sleep over at my room?"

Yeah, today marked the beginning of a new beautiful relationship.

…..NOT!

* * *

A day passed, almost peacefully after the first hectic morning when Reborn arrived. Sleeping became no problem when I offered the hitman baby a futon in my room for the time being (Since Tsuna got NO sleep last night as I kicked him off the bed, twice), the kid easily agreeing with the sleeping arrangements with the complaint that 'Dame-Tsuna's' room was too messy and was bad for his health (Yeah…. Keep pretending you are a baby and not a demon in disguise like that dude from the manga I was recently reading…what was its name again?) And we went to school, late because Tsuna was barely moving forwards with jerky zombie-like movements. It was a miracle we weren't bitten to death.

But today it was another day. Another GLORIOUS DAY! My brain helpfully supplied as I groggily woke up and rubbed my eye, still snuggling into my bolster.

Brain, please do me a favor and shut up. Last time you said that, I got a rude awakening, a sadistic baby hit-man who was Tsuna and my home tutor, who made said twin confess with his Dying Will in boxers, and learned that said twin was going to inherit the mafia while I was to be following about the same path of so-called carnage and I had Italian blood in my veins even though I was born in good ole Japan.

And I do not. I repeat. DO NOT; want anything to do with the mother _freaking _mafia. Ever, if possible

'But-!'

I ignored the so called voice in my head and went through the motions of waking up…. By falling onto the floor in similar fashion to the first morning Reborn came.

….Why does this seem like Déjà Vu all over again?

…..

Sigh, can't a wallflower introvert who is possibly an anime otaku get a break here?

…..

I'll take that as a no.

* * *

I was fully dressed, hair in a messy low-pony with the same white scrunchie and was mentally prepared for another hectic day at school was when I noticed the door to Tsuna's room was slightly ajar.

Weird…. He woke up before me?

…

IMPOSSIBLE.

I walked towards the door, and with hesitant movements while looking at the tuna fish wooden sign painted in blue with Tsuna's name painted on in black for a few moments, pushed open the door.

"I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awakening method." Reborn's voice floated in the air before the door fully opened.

Vongola family's traditional awakening method?

That made me fearful for some reason, for Tsuna's well-being.

I quickly slammed the door to see Reborn, while donning a doctor's garb; pushing a pair of defilabrator pads on Tsuna before counting to three and pumping a few thousand volts onto Tsuna's still sleeping form.

That did the trick as Tsuna shoot up with a jerky yelp and his spiky hair puffed up more so than usual as he turned towards Reborn with a raised fist and smoke wisped around from his hair. "W-what was that for?!" He yelped, shocked that he was shocked out of bed, literally.

I just looked down at the baby, before silently inching away a little from the monster with medical equipment still live.

"You're awake." Reborn said simply, still holding the pads in his hands before Tsuna crouched down a little so he could face the infant at his eye level, not at all happy that Reborn did not care for his well-being "Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up?" He exclaimed angrily.

Reborn flippantly replied "It's a good thing you even opened you eyes. Sometimes, people don't even wake up at all." He added, amused thoroughly as the items in his hands crackled a little as they moved closer unintentionally (Or maybe intentionally? Can't ever tell with Reborn)

That made me scoot a little bit more away from the devil's spawn incarnate in Tsuna's room.

Tsuna shed comical tears "That's because they die of shock…" he sobbed glumly.

'Literally.' I commented inwardly, eyeing the defilabrator warily.

Reborn kept the pads away after shutting them down, and I breathed a sigh of relief as he produced a simple looking black book and waved it in front of Tsuna's sobbing face, ignoring his students tears as he said " These are today's plans."

"Plans?" both us twin parroted the word in sync as I walked over towards Tsuna's bed while avoiding the mess on the floor, both of us peering down at the book and the contents written inside.

The following was written.

'**Tsuna's Schedule.'**

'Morning; Introduction of the transfer student.'

'Afternoon; Volleyball Tournament.'

Both of us pulled back, me after reading and Tsuna after narrating the things written inside before both of us looked at Reborn, a little puzzled.

'How does he know what was going to happen in school today?' I thought, looking at the hit-man baby.

"I know _everything_, Tsuki." He creepily said, locking eyes with me. "_Everything._"

…

THE HELL HE READ MY MIND!

"The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute player." Said Tsuna, looking at Reborn oddly as inner-chibi 'me' (Yeah, I had a chibi-Inner. Everyone should have one!) Was frothing at the mouth and twitching at such a horrible revelation of the infant's psychic powers.

Outer 'me' stayed calm and bored, per usual.

Reborn quickly stopped mind-freaking with me and looked towards Tsuna with an innocent look completely and flawlessly plastered on, in his normal Hit-man Attire. I'm going to ignore anything odd from Reborn from now on, takes too much of my brain cells dying to comprehend. He then said "But suddenly, they ran out of regular players, so the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now."

Shocked by this sudden revelation while I was trying to resuscitate inner-Chibi me, Tsuna got up into Reborn's face so close that the rim of Reborn's fedora was pushed up a little as he exclaimed "What?! Why?"

Reborn simply replied "Who knows?" That left plenty of room for imagination.

Apparently Tsuna had a colorful imagination as he suddenly paled, probably thinking all the ways Reborn could….'wipe' out the 'competition', so to say "Reborn, is this because you…." More unwanted imaginations most likely popped up in his mind unbidden as he clutched his head in panic and shock from whatever he was thinking "…you couldn't have…." He groaned in dread.

Inner-Chibi me just shuddered as I mentally poked her, shrilly screaming "No! Not Reborn!" at me.

I sweatdroped at all the 'drama' that unfolded merely this morning whilst I rubbed my forehead, trying to ward off a growing migraine.

Reborn relished in Tsuna's over-reaction for a few more moments, before looking coolly to the side with a winning, dark smirk "Of course not." He stated, causing Tusna to pause in his panic.

He sighed, and gave a slight laugh "Yeah, that's right, even if you're a hit-man you wouldn't go that far." He said, much more calm as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as if thinking himself silly for over reacting to the situation.

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems." Reborn went on innocently, still holding his 'cool' pose.

….That was hard information to stomach (Pun totally not intended)

"So it really was your fault!" My Twin shrieked at Reborn, quickly connecting the dots to whatever crap Reborn was spewing.

"This is all just so you can become a great Vongola Family 10th Generation Boss." Reborn countered simply, sitting on the bed and petting his chameleon in his lap and looking not at all concerned he might have just set Tsuna up for failure.

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports!" Tsuna exclaimed "And I told you before, I'll never become a Mafia Boss!" He yelled at the stubborn infant.

Reborn just looked back at Tsuna "This is your destiny." He said simply "Never give up on life."

Tsuna cringed a little at being talked down by Reborn, even though the hit-man/tutor made sense "I told you." Tsuna sated forcefully "I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!"

"Don't worry," Reborn said with a smile "I'll stick with you everywhere you go so you're trained well." He said, sealing our Fate.

Tsuna sighed, closed his eyes, and gave a frustrated yell "That's what I'm most worried about!"

I looked at the small exchange, feeling I was a witness to something important, before I sighed, burying Inner-Chibi me in a chibi grave in the blackness of my mind.

Today was going to be eventful, after all.

* * *

'I'll introduce the new transfer student." The teacher informed the class as we were seated comfortably in our respective seats. The young male who stood beside the teacher had silver hair (Something I thought should not EXIST as a hair color outside of anime) and was rather tall, making me cringe a little. 'Great, a tall kid.' He wore a red t-shit under an unbuttoned white of the uniform, wearing several dog-tags on chains from his neck. He also wore a pair of jeans. His style of clothing practically screamed 'DELINQUENT CHILD HERE!' with his scowl to add into the mix. He looked pretty handsome though, that I could admit. The style fits. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now; his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

"Wow, he's so hot."

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

The whispering s of the girls in the room spoke of a fan club brewing, the sparkles in their eyes twinkling as they stared at Gokudera with a hungry look that made me cringe inwardly while twirling my pencil. Great, just what I needed, another freaking fan club other than Yamamoto's, how nice.

Note the sarcasm, it's laid on thick. Like a few inches.

Damn the weak-willed girls who just cared how great some dude looked hot or something, even if he is hot. I mean, do all people care about nowadays are how hot a dude's face looked?

Wait….

Reborn came from Italy….Gokudera-hot-face came from Italy….. He dressed up like a…..

I slammed my forehead onto my desk repeatedly earning perplexed looks from those around us, the teacher, and the new transfer as I just noticed it.

Gokudera was a-

"What? Me!?" I heard Tsuna yelp in fear as I quickly looked up from my head banging to see Gokudera hovering next to Tsuna's seat. The next thing I knew, the sliver haired delinquent gave a rough kick to Tsuna's desk, toppling poor him and the piece of furniture down at the same time.

"W-what the hell?" Tsuna whimpered at the rough treatment from the foreign teen as he propped himself on his elbows, looking up at the teen with a shocked look on his face "D-did I do something?"

Before anything else happened, I was standing in front of Tsuna's fallen form, glaring back into the Italian teens emerald orbs which slightly drew me in as I never seen such a unique shade in real life, but I stood firmly in front of my twin, my hand to the sides.

One was holding a pair of scissors, the tip pointed at him inconspicuously, away from the teacher's sight.

I did not need a time out from school, it was a pain and I don't want to leave Tsuna by himself in school if I could help it.

"….Back. Off." I warned coldly, face as emotionless as ever, but I was sure anyone could have heard the slight anger in my voice if they listened closely.

The air a tense for a slight moment between me and the delinquent, before he his scowl turned into a smirk of amusement as he looked down on me (Damn him and his height!), causing more girls to swoon over his new facial expression as he said gruffly "You're gonna make me, woman?"

I deadpanned at him, eyes half-lidded in my usual bored expression though I held my breath, a little intimidated. He held a different sort of air around him "….You don't want me to." I promised, the grip on my trusty scissors getting tighter.

Electricity of hate sparked between our glares (His was more of an amused look though) not unlike a cliched moment in an anime.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Your seat is, Gokudera-kun!" the teacher yelled from his table, trying to diffuse the situation and prevent us from tearing each other apart.

Gokudera 'tch'ed, smirk becoming a scowl, before walking away back to his seat, his hands in his pockets in the delinquent style he carried, causing more swooning and fan-girling (And perhaps loss of blood through nose bleeding) from the girls in our class as I ignored him and helped my twin up.

Tsuna shivered slightly from the glare he got from Gokudera as he pulled up his table "What did I do to deserve this?" he whined, finally sitting down.

I just wordlessly returned to my seat, having the feeling that today would be interesting.

And I would be right in the middle of it.

….

Just because of a hit-man baby named Reborn.

Who names their kid Reborn anyway?

* * *

**A/N: **I updated 0Ao (!) I did not think I would, so I'm kinda happy that I did.

Thanks to those who Liked this Fic (Even though it's not really good .-.) and lots of thanks and virtual brownies to **Grade_A_GEN** (Sorry about the Full stops, turns out Fanfiction would delete it if I wrote it down :/)for reviewing (^^) made me happy :D very happy.

So that's all for now.

And thus,

Read an' Review? :P


	3. Who played Volleyball

**Disclaimer: **Do not and will never own other than OC.

**Enjoy!... Or not?**

* * *

The bell rung cheerfully out to the school once more whilst I scraped the tip my blunt pencil with the blades of my scissors, the wood scraps falling onto the open textbook I had set out to collect them so it wouldn't be a mess.

See? Aren't I such a thoughtful bitch? I am sharpening this pencil to become a weapon for society!

….Sorry, that's just my sadism-saved-for-Tsuna's-bullies speaking.

"Tuski…." Groaned my twin as I blew gently on the sharpened tip, allowing the loosened graphite to fly away as I looked toward his back while he continued on "I'm so tired from nervousness….." he whined pathetically as I shook my head, sighing.

Guess whose fault was that?

The dude with silver hair who was still staring at Tsuna's back like some creepy-ish stalker. That's who!

…. As if we didn't have ENOUGH stalkers already.

I just stuffed my trusty pencil into my stationary bag (Which had chibi versions of the Pikachu family printed on white cloth in adorable posses. What? Pikachu was cute. Admit it. I SAID ADMI-) And dropped the thing into Bag-kun, the other hand reaching out to pet Tsuna's back "…There, there." I said, but the caring gesture was probably butchered with my monotonous voice *Sigh* "….Loosen up, have a pocky stick." I continued as I pointed one at his back.

That's ma motto.

….Well, not really. I have a cooler one. In the future…. Maybe.

Don't judge me just because I did not have some awesome motto in life.

Tsuna sighed with a slight chuckle at my horrible attempt at a cheer up, which cheered him up anyway, weird, but Super Effective! "Thanks Tsuki." He said, much more lightly as he turned and stared for a moment at the pocky stick I had pointed at him, before clamping his lips right on the end of it and lifted it out of my hand, smiling a little at the sweet taste.

Both of us looked at each other, warm mocha clashing with glassy caramel, him smiling a little while I just blankly looked back, unknowingly mirroring each other the way our pocky was poking out of our mouths.

But it was a peaceful moment that we could both enjoy, not needed to talk to each other, just knowing that the other just, there.

Until Yamamoto kinda ruined the moment by coming into it and lightly tapping Tsuna's shoulder, causing both of us to look up at the sudden intrusion. Tsuna quickly took out the pocky in his mouth to his hand, not having the ability to speak with it in his mouth unlike I did as he said in a questioning tone "Yamamoto?"

Said amber eyed teen smiled kindly, some guys standing behind him with the same expectant looks that Yamamoto possessed at the moment as I looked at them, totally ignoring my existence and the fact I was talking to Tsuna first and butting into our lives.

I sense unearthly powers of sadism at work….

Uh oh.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna!" the baseball prodigy said with one of his infamous smiles that shined with the blinding light of a hundred Suns that blinded all that stare without the protection of sunglasses.

That, or I was the only one effected due to my unfriendliness to normal human beings in general.

Damn people and their damn no-good-reason smiles.

Tsuna stuttered a little, not really understanding why such a sentence was given to him, 'Dame-Tsuna' out of all the people in the school "C-counting on me for….?" He trailed off with a question in his tone.

"The volleyball tournament, of course!" a boy behind Yamamoto and to my side reminded and Tsuna's eyes widened a little at the mention of the tournament, whist I seemingly ignored the happenings around me, munching on pocky.

Wait.

…How did Tsuna ended up as the sub-sub-sub-sub of the sub-player of the volleyball team again?

….

I don't remember, oh well.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with slightly wide eyes "I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." He said with a little awe in his voice.

Another boy with shorter hair than the first replied "Even though baseball is his best sport," Wait, you mean he isn't on the team yet? You people blind or something?! And where did my wallflower-ness go to allow such news to pass through my ears?! Blasphemy, this is, I tell you! "He's still good at other sports too!"

This one, luckily for my un-existing ego, was not new to me. Yamamoto was a Jack (Or maybe Jock?) of all Trades (Or was it sports?) in the physical category. He ran like the wind. His smashes during badminton where stunning. His agility allowed him to dribble and pass in basketball like some Ace.

And when it came to baseball, the team that had Yamamoto didn't need to lift a damn Finger!

As they continued their praising of Tsuna (Who was becoming a little flushed from all the _nice_ comments given to him instead of the usual hurtful ones), I ignored their talking and turned towards the window, bored and craving for a change in scenery.

I did not expect to see Reborn's chameleon-lizard-thing sticking at the window plane out of all things.

Which was true, I'd expected to see Hibari's lackeys beating up people violently on school grounds for doing something stupid like…break the rules in _freaking _Namimori-Chuu.

That was a death sentence waiting to be placed on you by thee mighty tonfa's of doom.

But whatever, I got bored with idle yet nice chatter that wasn't insulting my twin for once, so I as I made sure none of the words where flung at me like a bullet hell-bent on making me answer, I silently slid out of my chair and made my way towards the window while twirling the on the handle of my scissors, opening it and holding my hand out, allowing the tiny lizard to crawl onto my hand as it looked up at me with big yellow eyes, flicking its tongue at me.

Now that I have a proper look at it, it seemed really cute, and more like a tiny green lizard instead of an actual chameleon. But there was something extra added to its appearance.

A tiny note seemed to be tied to its neck with a small red ribbon, and raised my eyebrow at it as bit a piece off my pocky and pulled on the string with my other hand, using the fingers not preoccupied with the scissors, allowing the small paper to drop into my hand.

The chameleon, knowing its job was done, leapt out of the window as gracefully as its owner would, and dropped out of sight.

Huh, like owner, like pet I guess.

I sighed, rolling open the small note in my hand and stared at the written notes inside written in neat hiragana.

'_Emo-Tsuki, this is obviously from The World's Greatest_ Hit-man' World Greatest Hit-man was a baby? Huh, never thought about it that way, seems legit… '_It seems that the volleyball team is yet again short one member, since he suddenly had a stomach ache and was sent home early, so you have 'volunteered' to be in the team._' The note innocently stated.

I swear a crow actually cawed by as I stared at it blankly for a few moments, the world crashing down upon me.

Huh, now I know what Tsuna feels, literally.

'I am IN THE FREAKING VOLLYBALL TEAM?!' I shrieked in my mind (Because as crazed or animalistic your inner-voice sounded like, no one gives shit) like some banshee, the paper in my hands crinkled a little as I squeezed it a little and my hands shook from anger, face betraying no emotions as I crunched on my pocky once more 'Is Reborn really Freaking with me?'

'_No, I am not freaking with you, Baka-Emo-Tsuki.'_

…..

THE HELL HE KNEW I USED FREAK INSTEAD OF THE REAL F-BOMB!

…..

And he even replied in return to what I thought!

Note to self, do not speak in mind, EVAR.

'_Do it, or I'll shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet._' The note also innocently said.

On that summer day, Sawada Tsukiko officially let out the first scream of frustration in public in the first time since…. EVAR.

DAMN THAT REBORN! DAMN ITTTTTTTTTTTT ALLLL THAT IS GOOOOD AND VOOOOOOLLLLLEEEEYYYYBAAAAALLL! (Actual scream.)

Cue everyone staring at me with shocked/horrified looks etched on their faces.

-(_Mean while somewhere within Reborn's already constructed passageways in the school_)-

Reborn snickers to himself as he watched his coffee beans brewing, it's delicious, rich aroma filling the room custom fit for his size as he leaned on his seat, smirking his perma- cat smirk while stroking Leon affectionately like the evilness incarnate of a baby he was.

What a reaction he elicited from that stony faced Sawada, indeed.

And he only just started.

Japan was so fun; he should have come here earlier.

* * *

"H-Hieeee!" Tsuna yelled, looking at me in a little shock "Tsuki! Y-You're…H-Hieeee!"

Great, even his unique screams where stuttering!

"…..what?" I asked rather calmly, tugging on the white shirt I was currently wearing, trying to make it so that they wouldn't show my developing _ahem_'s on my chest, small as they were, and promptly giving up when after releasing the cloth, it went back to sticking to my body.

Whatever, they showed even while I wore my usual school uniform, so what's the diff?

Well, the EXTREAMLY short pants were one of the differences I would unwillingly point out.

They were TIGHT. And SHORT. And showing _way_ too much leg and it made me cold.

Hell, how did Hibari approve of this shit?

I am so freaking jealous of Tsuna and his sweatpants right now.

"….Reborn." I answered simply as I stared into a the mirror that I kept in my locker, watching myself as I went through the motions of looping my fluffy hair about into a secure yet messy bun at the middle of the crown of my scalp and my neck, the ends trailing down and tickling my now exposed neck slightly as I turned back to my twin "….You know….." I stated/trailed off flatly, rolling my pocky stick with my tongue before crunching down on it as I waved a hand in the air.

*Crunch*

Tsuna sweatdroped "You screamed, Tsuki. Screamed, _in public_. You don't even scream at home!" He yelled as I slammed the metal door of my locker with more force than needed, making a loud *Clang* sound out like a horribly tuned bell, or something like that. "What was so bad that made you scream?"

"…. Blackmail of public nudity via bullet…." I replied helpfully, still monotone, and Tsuna sighed as he connected the dots.

He wasn't stupid, my twin I mean. I think he just likes to think he's stupid.

How sad. How demeaning.

"Reborn said he'll shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet?" At my silent nods, he sighed, shoulder's sagging as I opened another packet of pocky and munched away on it quickly, before he perked up, as if remembering something "Ah! I need to look for Reborn!" He said. He quickly added "I need him to shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet for the oncoming match Tsuki!" At my freaked out look that only he could actually recognize, since it consisted of me showing a small downwards curl of my lips, very small change "I know it's weird, and I might become almost naked again, but I need the bullets power."

I blinked "….and being naked… but supper strong…. Would help?" I concluded, and Tsuna nodded his head.

"Yes!" He said firm on his belief the miraculous bullet (Read bullet from motherFreakin hell) would save the day once again.

….

…..

…

"….bye, person framing as my twin." I stated, turning on my heel and walking away as Tsuna yelled "W-wait Tsuki, it's me!"

"….not listening."

"TSUKIEEEEE~!" cue the waterworks

* * *

"Haha! It was great that you volunteered to be on the team, Tsuki!" Yamamoto laughed.

"….Hn." Was my blunt reply, ignoring that fact that he had called my first name in true bitchy fashion.

The gym was noisy.

I was longing around with the other classmates of ours whose hands seemed to be covered in all manner of plasters and bandages, my own wound-less (But not for long) arms crossed behind my head and one foot pointed by the toe to the ground, ignoring the pep talk Yamamoto gave to 'lift our spirits' since I didn't have any to begin with.

Heh, I just said I was dead.

Instead, I was having some sort of stare off with Gokudera, who was another one of our teammates… surprisingly. He was dressed accordingly, dog tags and all other form of delinquent style missing from his person, but still wearing his rings and black bracelet and all that stuff.

Huh….why didn't Hibari smash his face in yet?

I shalt nevar know.

He glared, I stared.

We stayed silent, observing each other on 'more friendly' grounds.

Hey, it's not like he could smash my face in while I tried to gouge his eyes out in the middle of a volleyball match, right?

Right.

I tried to keep as calm as I could, innocently ignoring that this dude had just kicked over my brother just this morning and I had the sudden urge to whip out my scissors (Which was in Bag-kun) and do some violent things to a Gokudera doll that I had no chance to make yet.

What, I was being protective yet non-violent to real human life. And this shithead needed someone to keep him off even before he began being one.

Hah, I was mean. Not cool.

Snap outa it Tsukiko! Reborn is rubbing offa you!

…..

And that is NOT good.

"Ahahaha! Getting along with each other is a good thing!" Yamamoto obliviously said as he clasped my back (Which felt like a gold ole slap) causing me to cough and sputter in a very ungraceful manner, which in turn caused Gokudera to break off our eye contact and look away, growling under his breath about 'annoying jocks'.

Weird, did he enjoy staring at me or something?

…..

Whatever, my eyes where unique too; caramel tinted blue, wouldn't blame no one who wanted to stare for a few moments.

Heck, even I thought I was an alien when I learned it wasn't normal eye color.

I glanced around, seeing the multitudes of students gathered to watch the match. Our classmates where the most expectant, chattering lowly to each other about what I could gather 'the team's secret weapon' or something like that, banners held up with Tsuna's name written on with some form of encouragement.

….

That was a weird scene my twisted imagination will never be able to compare too.

Inner-chibi (Who is alive by the powers invested in me, Huzzah!) agrees as well.

Well, she agrees to everything I think about, so she isn't a conscious.

…

Huh, I wonder if anyone else had a chibi-inner instead of a conscious.

"TSUNA!" the sudden screams of the peoples around me forced me to focus as true to the shouts of the students, my twin was standing there at the doors of the gym, walking in with a small, nervous smile on his face.

Okay, Dying Will Check. Was he yelling 'REBORN'? Nope. Was he in boxers today? Nope. Did he go bat-shit crazy and perhaps crash into us teammates in the bid to "I'LL WIN THIS MATCH NO MATHER WHAT!"? Nope. Did he have an orange flame on his fore head? Nope.

Means Reborn did not shoot Tsuna with that weird bullet of his.

…. How in the seven pits of flaming hell did that sentence become normal all of a sudden?

I do not know. I DON'T want to know. Case closed.

Tsuna quickly made over to our side of the field, face still sheepish as Yamamoto and team excitedly greeted him (Other than Gokudera and me), and standing close to me as I fiddled with the pocky in my mouth, not nibbling on it like usual. Hey, snacks weren't exactly allowed in a competition, you know.

"We where waiting for you, Tsuna!"

"Show us some of your awesome skills!"

Tsuna laughed nervously for a few moments, his hand going for mine when he looked up to see Gokudera staring down at him with a slight glare, causing him to give a slight gasp of shock, most likely wondering why the silvery haired teen was doing here of all places.

I silently clasped his back, bringing his back to earth as he turned towards me, his body slightly shivering under my grip "T-tsuki. Everyone is counting on me." He whispered nervously, glancing around the room where everyone was now conversing excitedly, opposed to how calm they were moments before this.

I huffed slightly, my eyes closing as I shook my head at his low-self esteem. If I could guess, Reborn talked him in to come here in the first place, again "….Nii-san" I stated, sighing as I watched a member of the Disciplinary Committee with a pompadour hairstyle (Who the hell wears that hair anymore?) run around mopping the squeaky floors of the gym diligently, making them shine as Hibari watched from the sides, arms crossed and small scowl/stern look on his face.

Then, soul peering gunmetal connected with bored glassy blue-tinted caramel out of the blue, and he smirked as I blinked, flinching from the gaze.

I shivered as I looked unhurriedly away, gritting my teeth and breaking off a giant piece of pocky in my mouth. Creepy dude he was.

Then, one of his committee members (Read Lackeys) ran towards the prefect, saying something to him.

Hibari said something in return, and quickly looked towards the teacher acting as referee for today; saying something that slightly freaked the teacher out as he stood erect and nodded respectfully to the prefect (Should it not be the other way around?) before he called out loudly over the murmur of students "We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

A shrill screech of the whistle marked the beginning of the game as I wearily found myself pushed to some corner by Yamamoto with a laugh, saying this would be 'Fun' as I slightly crouched in a stance, legs wide as I followed what the other team members where doing, hands in front as a stray hair fell in front of my eyes.

I feel like an idiot.

…..

But I always feel like an idiot, so what's the diff?

Team 1-A went first with a quick smash on the ball, making the ball of rubber bounce towards our territory as it flew towards Tsuna, our biggest weak link.

Tsuna's eyes widened as the ball flew at a dangerous speed at him, obviously not knowing what to do as he could only watch as the ball flew at him. Yamamoto didn't allow the ball to just mash its force into my twins face though, quickly dashing in front of him and smacked the ball away back towards the opponents, doing a small roll to his feet as he did a thumbs up.

The crowd went wild at Yamamoto's cool stunt, missing the fact that the opposing team managed to smack the ball back so it was about to hit me this time.

I cringed, swinging my arms up and with all the force I could muster smacked it up high into the air, making me shake my sore hands wherein Yamamoto leapt up and smashed it back into the other side.

I blinked. Did I just do that?

And Yamamoto just, was awesome.

Oh well, he's the jock, but we can't have him becoming tired because we were being useless now, could we.

At that thought, my eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on where the ball would fly in next, intent on not allowing any hits to the face today.

A few moments passed with no incident, with me either smacking the ball up (With my Dominant Right hand or the mixture of both) so Yamamoto could smash it in, Gokudera smacking the ball back violently, or the other teammates hitting the ball back so it didn't fly out of the white box we were in. But we were barely keeping up with the other team, with them steadily gaining points as we where weakly defending.

It cannot be helped; our team was made out of the sub-sub-sub-sub-sub's and one 'volunteer' who had nil-skill in ball games and the jock not centered on this sport, and Tsuna.

We where basically screwed even from the beginning.

Then, basically Tsuna messed up.

A ball was heading straight for him, dropping much too close to the net for Yamamoto to jump in front of him to block like usual and he was in the perfect spot to deflect the ball.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called my twin, who jerked up at his name "It's all yours!" He yelled, putting all his faith into the smaller boy, who stared at the ball coming at his face with a bewildered look slapped on his face as I stood to the side, panting slightly from the sudden use of energy in bursts after scrambling around for to block Volleyballs, completely not used to doing strenuous activity so quickly.

I couldn't even knock him out of the way to smack the ball headed for his face, and I could only facepalm as he did a small jump in an attempt to smack the ball, only for the ball to smack him as my fingers BURNED at the conact with my forehead.

The irony, the irony of the situation was not funny.

And my poor fingers where bruising. Not fun.

Quickly, the crowds quieted down after seeing his obvious blunder as the ball hit the floor of our side, our teammates too shocked to do anything about it as I quickly crouched at his side, picking him up as he gritted his teeth in pain, almost half his face covered in a red welt. "…You okay?" I mumbled, wincing slightly as his weight pressed on the bruises forming on my hands from hitting the ball too hard.

He was about to answer when one of our teammates questioned Tsuna with a slightly panicked look on his face "Tsuna! What are you doing?!" He asked, and I narrowed his eyes at him as I helped Tsuna up.

"…Shut up…" I growled, making the guy shrink away from me as I showed some teeth, slight fear in his eyes.

"What a mess." Gokudera growls from the side, his arms not seeming to bother him as he crossed his arms as Tsuna stood up wobbly; a pained looked etched on his face as I quickly retracted my hands to rub them soothingly and glared at the Italian teen, who immediately sensed hostility and glared back.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Yamamoto said soothingly, petting (Slapping) my back again and making me choke on my spit from the shock. The hell he came from?! "Let's keep going!" He said encouragingly, smiling his smile as I groaned inwardly, but mentally getting ready to again.

Tsuna didn't look convinced, getting into place.

The game continued on, with us losing more and more scores as the volleyball always managed to make its way over to Tsuna, who either got hit by it, or completely missed the bloody thing as it bounced around, mocking us with its latex-ness of pain, or flew past Yamamoto's defenses, Gokudera's long-ish arms and my flailing ones.

Once when we managed to score point, Tsuna started with the ball, managed to hit it, only to somehow redirect the bloody thing right into my face with a sickening *Crack*.

Even when I was right behind him.

I think it hit the pole that was used to hold up the nets.

It hurt like hell too.

I would never blame him though. I'll just curse the bloody ball to the seven layers of hell since it decided to ricochet off my face.

Not like the bloody thing actually had a soul, but it didn't hurt to try, right?

….

Maybe I got conked in the head too hard.

"End of First Set!" the teacher announced, and the whistle was blown.

The crowd was eerily silent as I blearily held my aching nose which bled a little, looking at the score board which showed the score as follows.

1-C has 21 points, we had only 3 points.

And it was only the first Set, and judging from the raged appearance of the team, my aching fingers which could barely open the water bottle cap until Yamamoto pried it off my useless fingers and did it for me (While clapping my back and making me choke for the _third_ time that day. I have a sneaking feeling he _did not_ think of me as a girl.), and both us Sawada's inability to play well (But worse on Tsuna's part, obviously and sadly), this match was pretty much one-sided.

Tsuna sighed dejectedly as I slurped down the water hungrily, patting his back to cheer him up until one of the team snapped at Tsuna "Are you really trying, Tsuna?" He said, causing Tsuna to 'eep' and me to look at the others tiredly, facing their wrath. "If you're just playing around then leave! We're playing seriously!" he said angrily, apparently pissed off at Tsuna's uselessness as the other's glared.

I glared back as I continued to drink my water, my pocky stick long been eaten as Tsuna looked sheepishly down, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a half-hearted excuse "A-actually after that match with Mochida-senpai…I-I kind of twisted my leg." He said sheepishly, a small embarrassed look on his face as he said so.

I narrowed my eyes, before nudging him with my elbow out of reflex to stop morbid thoughts on how useless he was, only to wince as a bruise got pressed in the process and I let out a small hiss of pain, not noticing Tsuna looking at my arms with wide eyes as he gave a concerned yelp "T-tuki! Your arms!" He gasped, taking in the purple bruises that only began to make themselves known on my skin.

I shook my head, retracting my arm out of his sight, allowing my left hand, which was less bruised from lack of use "…I'll look at it…. Later." I mumbled, downing the rest of my water and placing it on the ground beside Tsuna, looking at him blankly as usual as he looked at my arms, biting his lower lip as he noted his own hands, which mark less"…we still, have a few….sets left." I said, trying to gain his attention as I tapped his forehead, but still gaining no reaction other than a small glance at me.

Tsuna seemed to be thinking, a little lost as his eyes looked at my arms again, before he looked towards the others arms, noting their bandages and plasters as if seeing them for the first time, even Yamamoto, who was supposed to be Ace, had various dressings decorating his arms.

He furrowed his eyebrows, before his mocha orbs, now shining with a hidden determination connected with my glassy own, making me widen my eyes a bit at his sudden change in attitude as he said to me "You're right Tsuki. The match isn't over yet." He looked down and clenched his hand, as if understanding something important "I'll play with my dying will from now on, like how the others and you are doing." He said wisely, making my eyes widen further as he looked as me, the determination I saw earlier shining brightly in his eyes, empowering and overwhelming. "I'll just apologize later to the team, but now…" He trailed off, lost in his thoughts for the moment, walking forwards towards the others, head held high as I watched his back in awe, shaking my head a small smile showed.

'Nii-san.' I said, following his confident strides towards the team soundlessly, watching as they looked at him walking so confidently made them seem to quite down from what I believed to be more rebukes to his uselessness, hope shining slightly in their eyes (Except Gokudera, who was scowling as usual) as he took a stand at the front, as if he was leading.

I quietly took the same place Yamamoto shoved me into earlier, not before getting a pat (Slap) on the back by said baseball player as he flashed me a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Hey, you're his sister right?" He asked softly, making me look at him as if he was an idiot for asking; I mean, who doesn't freaking KNOW? As he laughed "Thanks for cheering him up, he seems more confident now!" He said, emitting some cheerful sparkles as he gave me a pat which almost sent me to the ground.

….

Hold up, did a guy just _freaking _sparkled at me like some bishie dude in an anime?!

I REALLY need to check my brain after this.

Or glasses, maybe glasses are better, more sensible, and less loony.

And at that moment, two gun shots were fired as Tsuna cried out in pain, crumpling to the floor all of a sudden and gaining the attention of Yamamoto as I snapped my head up to the windows, doing a clean sweep and landing on a familiar fedora and a sniper rifle. 'Reborn….' Before quickly looking towards my twin, expecting him to go bat-shit crazy while being bio-luminescent yelling "REBORN!" one again, clad in boxers.

When I noted he was still conscious, I raised an eyebrow. 'So it isn't the Dying Will Bullet?' I thought to myself as Yamamoto looked down at Tsuna with concern just like how he did when he first got his by the Volleyball, him asking if he was alright as Tsuna blinked owlishly, confused as he sat up 'Maybe…Reborn had other kinds of bullets, just waiting to be used?'

A picture of Reborn shooting me with some gender changing bullet or something akin to it flashed through my brain, and I groaned, slumping a little.

The chaos will NEVER be over!

I immediately snapped out of my funk when the teacher blew harshly on the whistle, signifying the start of another set as the ball was thrown up into the air as the kid at the front crouched, signifying that he was about to smash the ball.

"It's coming Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto yelled to my twin confidently again, causing some of our teammates to grit their teeth as Tsuna nodded, before doing a small run to gain speed before doing the 'Leap of Faith' in an attempt to block the oncoming ball.

It wasn't really expected when he suddenly…. For lack of better terms….flew?

It was glorious, magnificent, astounding and all that big-word shit

And the ball hit in between his legs, successfully destroying a perfectly beautiful 'I believe I can fly!' moment.

I facepalmed as the crowd around us roared after they got over seeing Tsuna get hit in the most painful place a guy could get hit in, and sighed.

Today was just too much, too much.

And it wasn't even Lunch yet!

* * *

Alright… it was Lunch… NOW.

But instead of having Lunch while glaring at my fingers since bruising made them suckey at holding anything without trembling while maybe seeing Tsuna get tortured by a certain hit-man baby; I was staring blankly at said twin while he was trying to tell me something but was too panicked to do so without butchering the language we were supposed to speak fluently in which most likely had something to do with the Mafia since, you know, it was the highlight of our now broken mundane lives and all?

I wish I could sigh, but I already went over the limit of sighing for the day and was too lazy to extend the number, so I went with facepalming instead.

But then, I just noticed my fingers were covered in thick bandages, so it didn't sting my forehead no more. Oh no, it sent painful jolts of 'PAIN OH THE FREAKING PAIN OF IT ALL' through my fingers.

Yes, pain deserved to be capitalized and be cursed and all that shit.

Whatever, never doing that again, or for at least a week.

At least I could still grip on stuff, since I could hold my usual pocky box that is just produced from Bag-kun.

Our team was lucky Tsuna suddenly learned how to fly, because of that, we won.

I am eternally grateful not to add anymore bruises to my arms. Eternally grateful.

Now, where was I?

Oh yeah.

I munched wordlessly as Tsuna spazzed himself in front of me, yelling a garbled version of the Japanese Language causing me to only hear a few words. Namely Mafia, Gokudera, and some other stuff like bacon, but he might have got the pronunciation wrong.

"… calm down, will you?" I said simply, following in my usual creeper stalker-ish pace I usually had after vigorous exercise as he quiet down, blush on his face as I waved a pocky stick at him "… so take a deep breath and shut…"

Was that tobacco I smell?

"Tch." A gruff voice made the tongue clicking sound, causing my eyes to lazily trail over to the source of the sound, showing it to be Gokudera Hayato there, hands in pockets and cancer stick in his mouth in all his delinquent glory as he sneered at us twins, making Tsuna 'Hieee~!' in response and me to sniff, only to get a nose full of tobacco as I coughed a little. "Your wussyness is an eyeful." He sneered at Tsuna, making him 'eep' and me take a step forwards to block him a little.

My lip curled in disgust at the cigarette clenched in between his teeth, as the silver head took a small drag and puffed it out into the air beside him, causing me to cough a little more and putting my free hand up to cup my face.

"It's the transfer student." Tsuna said, a little wary as he tugged my hand, ready to bolt from the intimidating figure "W-We'll be living now!" he said to Gokudera with a small squeak, tugging on my hand as I continued to glare spitefully at the cancer stick in Gokudera's mouth "Come on Tsuki!"

"If a pinprick like you becomes the like you becomes the Vongola's Tenth Gen, the Vongola family is finished." Gokudera continues, making Tsuna stop his movements to stare at Gokudera as I narrowed my eyes.

"Huh?" Tsuna said while my suspicion from earlier was remembered as I slid my hand into Bag-kun, waiting for Gokudera's reaction tensely as I shuffled for my scissors. "How did you know about the Mafia?" he continued, voice wavering slightly.

"I refuse to accept it." Gokudera said with a growl, completely ignoring Tsuna's question as he looked up at Tsuna with a glare more acidic than the others he had given Tsuna earlier, making him squeak as I tensed even more "I'm the one who is to be the Tenth!"

And suddenly, he had a pair of dynamite that appeared like magic in his hands.

"It's a waste of time to evaluate a weakling like you. And a female sheltered by normal life will never become a good boss." He growled menacingly as Tsuna gaped at the sight of live-bombs as I got a firm grip on my scissors, gritting my teeth "You both are a nuisance. Die right here."

He proceeded to light the fuses of the dynamite and toss them at us with a simple flick of his hands "Later."

Tsuna screamed.

I growled.

The bombs fell in front of us in slow motion as I threw Tsuna back, watching as the fuses got shorter with each passing second.

We're screwed.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a little shorter than usual. I've got tests coming up, an I need to focus.

BLAH, I wish I could care less, but my mom will keel me. And then I'll be banned. And then I can't update.

Woe is me T-T

Thanks to **SketchedLyrics, 93, Tsubaki Hana **and **sin kx **for reviewing the last chapter :D *Crosses fingers for this list to be longer*

So , I'll go study like my life depends on it! *Prepares to shoot self with Dying Will Bullet*

Read and Review? :)


	4. And befriended Octo-head

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything other than that which had been made clear which is obviously mine.

Enjoy...Or not?

* * *

Have you felt what was it like to think that you were gonna die and leave this world in a single moment?

No, really?

Lucky you then.

It feels like nothing else matters in that small frame of time, where you where facing the thing that was about to kill you and probably leave you as an ugly speck of blood on this earth. Your heart races, your heartbeat sounds loud in your ears, you cuss a single swear word on repeat a lot (Well, that might just be me going 'Shitshitshitshitshithehasmotherfrekinbombsshitshi tshittttt!') and you would most likely be frank with yourself about what you thought of the situation at hand.

Like

I DON'T WANNA FREAKIN DIE LIKE THIS! I'M WAYYY TOO YOUNG! SHIT!

And some stuff like that.

That was what I felt when Gokudera casually tossed the dynamites at us twins faces (Not the FACE!) without so much of a hint of hesitation in taking our lives.

It was at that moment, the fuses suddenly blew out as something zipped past my face at high-speed, making my eyes widen as the *Bang* of the gun was heard and my hand was outstretched, blades of the scissors glinting in the sunlight as the dynamite clattered to the ground noisily.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled from the floor as Gokudera made an annoyed sound, puffing on his cancer stick as I looked to left, deeming it safe with the hit-man's presence to take such a risk before robotically looked back at Gokudera, eyes still a little wide that Reborn had literally saved our sorry asses. Hey, he did just shot off the fuses on the air-born bombs, right?

If it were anyone else, I might me even marginally impressed should they managed accomplish such a feat.

They said a few things that sailed over my head as I tried to calm down my breathing, Gokudera calling Reborn the Ninth's most trusted hit-man or something as I still could not believe that a middle-schooler like Gokudera was packing dynamite out off all the dangerous stuff to handle ever.

I mean, this is Naminori-Chuu, the safest place on Planet Earth for crying out loud! Wherein evil doers fear to tread, and trespassers stared at in with silent, fearful awe! And all the tugs! And the punks! And all the trouble makers!

Hibari, what the _**freak**_ have you been doing?! There was a kid, right here, harboring DYNAMITE out of all things! HIBARI KYOYA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

**-(Somewhere on school grounds, Hibari's nose twitched almost cutely (Hell forbid anyone telling him THAT) as he continues to pound an unfortunate souls face in. Poor soul)-**

"He's part of the mafia family that I called over from Italy. This is our first meeting though." I came back to earth long enough to hear Reborn simply state as he petted his chameleon, sitting comfortably on the window-still, not caring that said random dude he never met before from Italy he had called over had tried to….oh, I don't know…. KILL US?

How thoughtful of you to think of trying to kill us, Reborn.

….

NOT.

"It better be true that if I kill them I get to be the Vongola Tenth." Gokudera growled, raising his dynamites a little as he glared at us, ready to leave us as mere blood spots on the earth.

"…dude…I'm sure this isn't a good idea." I said in usual monotony, yet tensed at the real danger he possessed as he looked at me, intense glare and all that "…We don't even want to be in the mafi-"

Reborn shrugged his tiny shoulders "Yup, it's true." He states curtly, cutting me off.

I deadpanned. Trust Reborn to cut in at the most important moment!

"What! Can you even do that?" Tsuna yelled disbelievingly at Reborn, gapping at the infant like a fish out of water as I glared at the baby angrily "Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the Tenth?" He yelled, the betrayal evident in his tone.

"If you don't want to lose, fight." Reborn says with a flippant tone, pointing his chameleon gun right at us as Tsuna 'eepped!'

Fight? You're asking us to….fight?

"…Reborn…You're freaking with us." I muttered disbelieving at the infant, scissors unwavering in front of Gokudera's face as I looked back at him "…He has dynamites…."

"I don't see your point, Baka-Emo-Tsuki." Reborn says simply "Fights usually involve the use of weapons." He continues innocently "Like your scissors. I know you did get into a few scuffles before this." He states, looking at me with a malicious glint in his charcoal eyes "Didn't you?"

I flinched, ignoring him to look at Gokudera instead.

So preoccupied I was, I did not notice when Tsuna did the thing natural to all normal human beings when faced with extreme danger- he bolted away from behind me, body overwhelmed with the 'flight' response as I looked at him wide-eyed "…Nii-san!" I yelled, allowing Gokudera to slip pass me to block my twins way.

I gritted my teeth. Damn was he fast!

I've got to be faster than him then!

Ignoring the small twinge in my leg, I sprang myself with all my strength towards Tsuna and Gokudera, the latter suddenly filling his mouth with enough cigarettes for half a box, all lit, long fingers suddenly filled with dynamite as he prepared to light them as I swung the arm holding my scissors right at him, the tip glinting in the sunlight as I made to stab his arm.

Gokudera's olive eyes widened as he quickly jumped back as I missed him, scissors making a swishing sound as I slid the blades apart, this time aiming for his eyes as he lit up a dynamite, tossing it at me as he jumped back, making an X in front of himself with his arms to cover himself.

Pumped up with adrenaline and not really thinking, I just smacked it away, barely in time as it exploded somewhere at the left as I just tackled the boy down, both of us making an 'Oufff!' sound as he landed harshly on his back, my eyes just staring down at the bomber angrily as I prepared to drive my scissors into his shoulder, angry that this boy had the guts to try to kill us all.

"Tsuki stop!" Tsuna gasped, making me halt in my movements as I snapped my head back up to look at him, surprised at his sudden outburst "Don't hurt him!" he yells pleadingly, making me look back down at the teen I was about to hurt, eyes wide as my hand wavered.

"What the _fuck _is this?!" Gokudera cusses in shock, quickly pushing me off as I gave a startled yelp from the force behind his push and coughing from the smoke the cigarettes where giving off, dizzy from suddenly inhaling the smoke as he quickly lit up more dynamites, preparing to toss them at Tsuna "Take this!"

Shit! I scrambled up to stop him, but he already threw the dynamites and I could only watch with horror as they rained down on Tsuna, who squeaked in fear at the bombs that were about to hit. "…Nii-san!" I yelled out in horror at the scene, hand held out for no apparent reason.

"Fight with Your Dying Will!" Reborn said.

*Bang*

My eyes widened and Gokudera made a noise in shock as my twin quickly burst out in Dying Will Mode, in all his bioluminescent, orange flamed, half-naked glory as he yelled "REBORN! EXTINGUISH ALL THE FUSES!" he yelled, his arms reaching out and grabbing the lighted fuses of the dynamites, cutting off oxygen for the small flames and successfully defusing them as they clattered harmlessly to the ground.

I jus stared dumbly as Tsuna leapt around, arms a blur as all the air-born dynamite quickly clattered to the ground, fuses smocking, but out.

"WHAT!?" the silver-haired bomber beside me yelled in shock as all of his dynamite was easily defused by Tsuna, quickly whipping out more and lit them quickly "Double Bomb!" he yelled panicky, tossing them at Tsuna again, who just easily extinguished all the bombs in a quick strike.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" My twin yelled as he gripped the ends, easily defusing the dangers despite the simple fact that it was twice the amount thrown at him, showing his inhuman skills and scaring the shit out of Gokudera as he fished out for EVEN more dynamite from his mallet-space inter-dimensional pocket I believed he has, foolishly grabbing more than too much as the lighted bombs fell out of his fingers and clattered to the ground, with him staring incredulously.

"…BAKA!" I yelled as he said something under his breath with a defeated look on his face, scrambling up and somehow lunged at him, pushing him down and falling on top of him in an extremely awkward embrace as I attempted to kick the bombs away, blocking him from direct line of fire as he gasped in my ear, making me cough from the smoke in his breath.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.' I thought, as I warily watched the fuses grew shorter, eaten up by the embers that lit them.

Damn Straight! Was what my Chibi-inner said. Protect the idiot who was gonna kill you!

'Hey, I just noticed I pulled a young Sasuke who saved Naruto just because his 'body-moved on its own' too.' I stated flatly in return.

My idiocy astounded me sometimes.

BAKA. She screamed shrilly at me as I closed my eyes.

"Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!" A wind whipped by and made me snap my eyes open, noting with relief that all the bombs where defused and Tsuna was standing there with two sticks of dynamite; defused of course; in his hands as his orange flame died out and his eyes returned to normal, huffing a little from over exertion as the weapons dropped to the ground with a clatter as he gave a sigh "I made it-"

*Glomp*

"T-tsuki?" He mumbled embarrassed as I hugged him tightly, a gesture of affection I rarely gave even though we were so close, my hands shaking as the scissors fell to the ground with a small clatter as he quickly hugged back, patting my back as I tried to stop shaking, not able to see his expression "Tsuki…"

"…Hug." I just state, not trusting my voice as it wavered a little as the adrenaline levels fell, making my hands ache and my legs complain from the strain, a numb throb of pain going through my hands as I breathed, trying to calm down.

This is too much excitement for me in a day.

I'm going to die of premature heart-attack, yay.

…

Just gotta love sarcasm.

"I AM MISTAKEN!" the voice cried and made us both jump in surprise as we twirled to face Gokudera while still stuck to each other (Though it was hard, we managed not to trip on our feet) as he quickly got down on his knees in a universal act of submission, head low to the ground.

Both of us sweatdroped at the sudden out-of-character-ness displayed by the hotheaded bomber, I mean, shouldn't he be sore that he lost or something and try to blow us up again, or something? I mean, it was expected of him right?

Said bomber lifts his head, and in his now watery orbs that disturbingly looked like puppy-dog eyes of admiration was now beaming at us with full force (And slowly killing me with cavities), a light blush on his pale skin as he exclaimed "Juudaime! Juuhime!" Weird nickname alert, ack! "I'll follow you both until the ends of this Earth! Ask anything of me!"

Weird… he was emitting… sparkles.

I mentally groaned. Not another one!

"The one who loses becomes the winners subordinate," Reborn recites as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in his Houdini Act, making me look down at the infant as I released my brother as he continued, standing beside Gokudera "that is this family's rule." He says.

I deadpanned ad Tsuna warily parroted "Rule?"

Wait… Mafia had rules for stuff like this?

…I'm really sounding like an ignorant idiot right now.

The bomber nodded, head slightly bowed as he still kneeled on the ground. He had an almost somber look on his face "Actually, I never had the desire to become the Tenth" He admitted almost sheepishly as I raised an eyebrow "I just wanted to see if the Tenth Gen and his twin really had the strength to become suitable bosses,"

I huffed "…so to do that, you attempted to kill us." I stated flatly with my arms crossed, making the bomber wince as I continued coldly "….With dynamite."

"I APOLIGIZE FOR MY INSOLENCE, JUUHIME!" He cried, bowing down again "I shall commit Seppuku for such a heinous crime!"

I blanched. Much as I very disliked the fact that he tried to kill us, I did NOT want him to spill out his guts in a suicidal act meant for SAMURAI just because I acted a little cold. That would be disturbing. And indirect murder. And sadly, I still HAD a heart, okay! "…Don't be so hastily now!" I cried, voice a little louder than my usual flat tone as I held my hands up in surrender. Now I knew why Tsuna did it. "…and I apologize for…attempting to stab you." I murmur as he looked up at me with the shining eyes of DOOM OF CAVITY CAUSING.

Great, a bad-boy knew how to pull a flawless Puppy-Dog Eyes. What was the world coming too?

Suddenly, he beamed at Tsuna "Juudaime is fit to be Boss! He exceeded my expectations when he put his life on the line to save me. And Juuhime tried to protect me from my own weapon! Both of you are worthy leaders of the Vongola!" He bowed again "My life is now yours!" he said, almost gratefully. "Ask of me anything you want!"

Wud….?

Should I be concerned about this kid's mental health by now?

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna visibly panicked at Gokudera's claim. The way Gokudera was speaking was like we OWNED the poor (And mentally unstable) kid or something, and that was really against his principles. I think. As far as I know, I wasn't rather keen for a servant for life either. Especially one as crazy as this. "Can't we just be regular classmates?" he tried a calmer approach to persuade the bomber.

Gokudera quickly shot him down with a glare reminiscent of the 'normal' Gokudera, and it made me wonder if he was a bipolar for being able to change expressions in the blink of an eye like that. I couldn't even smile brightly in an attempt to look less hostile. I ended up looking like I was being forced to run in heels. Or constipated. Whichever your choice of ugly faces to imagine. "I won't let you do that." He said rather sternly, making Tsuna 'eep' as he reeled back, making me sigh in annoyance (Though many would just hear it as a sigh of boredom) as I massaged my temples softly, since my hands hurt like Hell.

You brought this upon thy self. Chibi-Tsuki said.

Shut up, ye of old English.

"Congratulations, Tsuna." Reborn said, as he stood there, hands clapped behind his back as both us twins where not expecting a _compliment _out of all things out of the mouth of the little-devil. But it was welcome, enough. Better than being whacked by that demonic hammer of his, actually. "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became both of your subordinates." He looked towards me "You too, Tsuki. Your willingness to put yourself before others seems to have earned Gokudera's trust."

I replied with a confused "…eh?"

Me? Willing to put myself before others?

That was a strictly Tsuna and Mom only privilege!

…..was it really though, after my actions stated otherwise today.

Whilst I was musing in these thoughts, a couple of punks from a bigger grade came around, generally looking like idiots who had nothing better to do other than beat people up, smoke some generally bad thing (Like cigarettes, which, if you have not guessed, I rather loathed) that gave them cancer, and beat up kids like us.

…

Did I say kids like us?

"Oh ho ho, these guys are cutting class." One of them said with a confident smirk, clutching a metal pole and resting the weapon on his shoulder as his 'homies' laughed a little, making me instinctively growl under my breath.

"This requires some punishment." The dude with spiky hair _clearly _against school rules said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles as Tsuna gulped beside me.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." A fat one with a gold necklace said with a creepy smile head at me. Erk.

"How many front teeth do you want broken?" The first guy who spoke asked, the weapon already being swung about in an intimidating manner as his punk friend laughed.

Both us twin just stuck closer to each other as Tsuna gripped my arm, my other blocking him slightly as we looked back, only to see yourselves being caged in by the school buildings as I narrowed my eyes angrily as Tsuna stated to panic again, myself not far behind as the punks closed in, malicious intent clear in their actions.

Then, Gokudera did something rather useful. He stood in front of us protectively, said "Leave it to me." And proceeded to produce MORE dynamite and beat those punks into the ground rather violently for both me and Reborn's viewing pleasure and Tsuna's horror.

I'll spare you the details. But it did use Dynamite. LOTS of Dynamite.

Well, serves them right I guess.

….

I might just forgive the silver kid after this.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. The birds where singing, the sun was shining its UV Cancer causing death rays on us all, and it was 8 in the morning.

Care to explain why Reborn was currently pointing his Leon-Gun (I'd FINNALY learned that little chameleons name for simplicity's sake) at my face as I groggily woke up, half my face still stuck to my bolster?

Well…

"I want espresso and I've run out of coffee beans." He states seriously in his child-like voice as the gun clicked ominously in the silent room "Go get me some."

…

Say wud now?

I might be half asleep, but I clearly was still high-strung over the few days of chaos that this little bundle of devil's spawn had pulled out, and coupled with the fact that he was pointing a _legit _gun in my face, it didn't really take much to cause me to spring out of my bed like I was ready for an Olympic race to instead have my blanket get caught in my legs and land face first onto the very familiar floor of my room.

…

Not again. Not ANOTHER RUINED DAY.

"…." I looked up at his smirking face, most likely a sight to behold as Leon was in his chameleon form, getting pet by its owner as I gave a muffled "….s'too early." With a groan "….just drink instant coffee…." I supplied, brain not working on full functioning bitchiness.

Then I belatedly remembered that Reborn does not and will never listen to a noob about coffee preferences.

"You clearly do not know the difference between freshly brewed espresso, coffee and even instant-coffee, Baka-Emo-Tsuki." Reborn said haughtily as if speaking to a person of low taste, even though his voice remained the same pitch. I'd come to a hypothesis it somehow makes him more tolerate-able when I imagined that he seemingly had some form of emotion channeled through his voice, makes me think twice before trying to throttle him "As the leader of the Vongola Family, you must know simple differences such as these."

My eye twitched outwardly as I inwardly moaned at my ruined weekend… I mean, it was the WEEKEND. The FREAKING Weekend. Would I REALLY not catch a break here? Really?

Life seriously needs to be Normal again. Back to its usual routine, where no babies and teenagers from the mafia came packing ammo from Italy just because my great 'to the power of five' grandfather decided it was a great idea to start a Mafia and thus dooming us poor unfortunate souls that are born into this line are legally set to inherit a group of illegal dealings.

And wherein me falling on my face does not equal to perpetual DOOM.

Unfortunately, life was _VERY _fair. Or so some idiotic old man tells me.

Stupid old men, whose sarcasm was so epic I could not read,

"Tsu-chan! Reborn-kun ran out of his coffee beans!" My mother's voice decided to speak up as the smell of breakfast cooking wafted into my room, the scent of her wonderful omelets filling the room and causing even lazy ole me to lift my head up a little to get a better whiff "Can you go out to buy some for him?" she added, the crackling of cooking eggs in oil punctuating her sentence.

I inwardly frowned. Refusing Reborn was one thing, I could always drag the subject before he deduced it was easier to blow my brains out and maybe replace my blown out brain with a loyalty microchip since I secretly think of him as an alien, but my mom was a totally different thing. She was, well, mom after all.

And judging by the look on Reborn's face, he knew that too.

"My espresso?" he asked innocently… I think.

I groaned and slammed my face onto the floor with a sickening *Crack*

* * *

I was now seated at the table at an un-godly time on a freaking weekend, hair down for once, in a casual white T-shirt with a peace sign on it, and black pants.

Yes, hiss at the utterly un-femininity of my outfit, because this was my horrendously boring style. It was comfortable, and it will be hot, so I did not care.

What I cared about, was the food.

Breakfast was heavenly. The omelets where cooked to perfection, the croissant was buttered, the rice was perfectly warm, and miso soup.

Ahhh, soup.

Almost made me forget about the kid with the transformey chameleon-thing sitting beside me and trying to steal my beautiful, golden-brown honey glazed croissant.

Almost.

"It's so nice of you to wake up so early to buy Reborn-kun's coffee beans." Mom beamed her sunny smile at me, making the corner of my mouth twitch a little as I used my chopstick to ward off a Leon-cane trying to snatch my croissant, "You don't have too."

"…I'm awake already. Might as well." I answered easily back, nomming on my croissant and giving the evil eye to Reborn, who ignored me in favor for his own omelet.

Mom beamed, completely oblivious to the air of hate buzzing around between the two of us as she placed a few notes of money on the table "There's extra for you Tsuki! Just by something nice for yourself for going so early out." She said happily as I nodded robotically, this time defending my omelet while drinking my soup.

Almost seemed like the beginnings of a normal morning.

Almost.

* * *

The walk was nice too.

I walked briskly to feel the cool air in my face as it blew at my bangs, the bulky white headphones hanging at my shoulders silent for the moment due to the sake of me actually _enjoying_ the silence that morning usually brought as I munched on my pocky quite happily, and even though my face was the usual mask of indifference, it was slightly more relaxed and less 'Stay-the-freak-away-from-this-freak'-ish.

Yes, my indifferent faces actually had differences and labels, deal with it.

Anyway, I was there, walking at the sidewalk, looking at the blue-ish sky above and the birds that seamlessly glided through it as my sneaker clad feet barely made a sound as I munched stick after stick of pocky, relaxed enough in the still cool air of morning to actually greet a passing jogger with strangely familiar white hair with a simple "…Hi" as he shouted some sentence I did not catch with "EXTREAM!" in it.

It was calm. It was peaceful. It was the NORMALICTY I craved.

Nothing could ruin this-

"JUUHIME!"

And it _was_ perfect, until I decided to visit the resident bookstore before going to pick up Reborn's coffee for this week's Shonen Jump Magazines and maybe browse some light novels, where there, reading some magazine I did not catch the title off and perhaps had some sort of inner radar trained on me or something (Even though I was pretty sure I was _deathly_ silent), because I had the terrible, terrible misfortune of bumping into-

"Good Morning Juuhime~!"

A pair of absolutely adoring polished emerald orbs shining with absolute adoration while the person who owned them had the expression of absolute adoration slapped on as they adoringly kneeled on the ground on one knee with their hands clasped together as they looked on adoringly.

A.K.A Gokudera Hayato, my 'newest' subordinate who forced me to misuse the word 'Adoration'.

My eye twitched as my pocky snapped in half from the force of my lips trying SO VERY HARD not to break into a frown and end up looking constipated at the smoker's appearance and blanch at his adoring face that was _directed_ right at me that could very possibly give people the wrong idea.

"Aww, so sweet~!" some random old woman cooed, making my eye twitch even more as I tried even harder not to barf RAINBOWS just then.

Must….not…barf…..not literal…rainbows!

"…" I answered with my respective bitchiness, turned away from him, and picked out that week's Shonen Jump and started to nonchalantly flip through the pages, the sound of my pocky being crushed by my molars the only sound heard.

*Crunch**Crunch*

Ohh, Code Geass poster, that's a keeper.

"Juuhime!" Gokudera was not put off by the cold-shoulder as it seems as I plainly ignored him, paying at the counter with the extra money mom gave me "What are you doing outside so early in the morning?" He inquired quite politely in a manner that I would naturally not associate with him.

After all, he was wearing his dog-tags, his rings, his goth-emo bracelets, and had an unlit cancer stick in his mouth. Not exactly a banner for "EXTREAMLY POLITE PERSON RIGHT HERE."

Instead of answering, I just twisted on my heel and walked briskly away, magazine safely in Bag-kun as I munched on my pocky, the sweet flavor filling my mouth.

"Juuhime, it's a nice morning to be out, right?" Gokudera sounded suitably ignored and a little hurt, but he tried anyway, and were currently walking beside me like he was my _friend _or something.

Psh, even Kyoko couldn't get past my 'so-called' bitchiness, what chance did a gruff, Italian-hot kid had then?

"Juuhime." He tried.

"…." I twitched in annoyance at the name.

"Juuhime."

"…." _Must ignore him._

"Juuhime." Again.

"…." _Ignore him. Ignore him, he's not getting to me not getting to me nope not at all I'm here alone eating pocky all by myself…._

"Juu-"

"…Don't call me that." I snapped, having enough, lifting my oddly colored eyes to train my glare of (Hopefully) death on him as he visibly flinched for some reason unknown, since I wasn't about to hit him. "….Call me either Sawada, or Tsukiko, because I don't generally care what you call me," I stuffed the last pocky stick into my mouth, throwing the empty box via conveniently placed public trashcan. "…because I will not answer otherwise." I added quite simply, a little unnerved this dude managed to make me feel and _show_ my irritation.

Though that might have something to do with Reborn and the craziness of the past few days,

Still…

Gokudera shook his head in response, unique silver locks shaking with the movement as he said "Juuhime is Juuhime." With a rather serious air as he looked seriously at me. "To call Juuhime so casually is not respectful, especially of a subordinate like me."

For some reason, that just made me more irritated "…I never wanted a subordinate." I snapped as monotone as I could, which seemed pretty impossible as my voice raised a small octave "…and I don't want to be in the Mafia. And I'm definitely not a Princess." I produced another pack of pocky, dark-chocolate, and stuffed the first bitter-sweet stick into my mouth "….Princesses are dainty and pretty and loved by all and act courteous and petite and I am definitely not those things."

…

What in the name of the seven pits of hell possessed me to say stuff like that?

…

I just realized we might be talking about a 'mafia' princess here, and 'Mafia' plus 'dainty' and 'petite' and all that kind of shit did not belong together in the same sentence.

Unless it went something like "The Mafia hit-man had shot the dainty, petite and the feminine shitloads of 'descriptive words to describe cute' little princess girl person in the noggin." And even then it had death in it. Lots of death. And blood.

No. Just, no.

What? You think me being all bad-assy and all and having some scissors and seemed stab-happy with it I was immediately placed in the 'Yandere for older brother' category?

No, no way, nu uh. Creepy much?

Heck no. Seriously.

Gasai Yuno might be awesome with her axe and all, but still, she is creepy as heck.

"But Juuhime." Gokudera's call snapped me out of my mind rant from straying too far as he looked pretty intently at me; since when he was this close to my face again…? With his very much soulful emerald orbs "Juuhime is Juuhime." He insists.

I moved away with light warmth gathering around my eyes and nose, blaming it on his breath which smelt like cigarettes. Maybe I might want to sneeze. Yes, that it. "…Tsukiko." I insisted.

He shook his head again "…Juuhime." He insisted, looking directly into my eyes.

Something then, something in his tone of voice made me stop the urge to turn this into a childish mindless rant as my name was about to fall out from the tip of my tongue, because for some odd reasons yet unknown to me, he sounded a little uncertain, a little unsure, a little tired, and...Scared.

It was a verrry unnerving and familiar look. _Too familiar_,

Very familiar.

I blinked, my mouth closing in thought, chewing the pocky in my mouth, before I spoke after swallowing.

"…Fine." Gokudera looked up surprised.

I blinked, surprised.

Then, the bomber gave the biggest smile I've seen on him yet "Thank you for understanding Juuhime!" He said happily as I just emotionlessly looked back.

Well, not _quite_ emotionlessly, if you'll notice the small quirk at the side of my lip.

Maybe it was quite okay to be called a Princess.

And to be frank, he did save our asses yesterday.

Now if only he would stop smoking….

* * *

I was inspecting the bag of coffee beans for Reborn, the golden brown roasted beans giving out a rich aroma I couldn't quite get used to, but comfortable with all the same.

Still, being a coffee noob gets to me sometimes, since all beverages that where created by the coffee bean where technically all the same, except some people like it with more milk, or black, or just with coco power on top….

Do they use marshmallows again?

…

Yeah, I'm a complete Coffee Noob.

"Come back again!" The lady at the counter gave me a twitchy smile all people who man counters wore as I ignored the common courtesy of replying her with my own of constipation and inwardly gloat at beating her at her own game and stepped out of the door of the Café, the small bag into Bag-kun it went.

Gokudera quickly turned back at me, cigarette smoking at the end as he smiled his sunny smile he'd been wearing for ages "Juuhime! How was it?"

My nose curled a little at the wisps of smoke curling out from the cancer stick, and before I could stop it my hand moved and plucked it out from his lips, tossing it onto the ground before I stomped with quite childish flair onto the white stick of doom, all the while my silver haired companion/almost friend watched on in horror as his daily nicotine was given such harsh treatment.

Hah! Take that Stick Of Doom!

"Juuhime!" Gokudera cried out in alarm as I stopped my actions, breathing a little hard as I looked at the stick on the ground with a murderous air, completely flat on the pavement. "I apologize; I did not realize that you disliked me smoking! I will now on not smoke in front of-"

Before he could go and spazz around and apologize for an action I wasn't exactly pissed at him for, I grabbed his wrist (Which I did not notice his face immediately flushed with until later, though I knew it shut him up) as I stomped away from the Cigarette R.I.P site and down the road and into well known enough pharmacy, its cheerful atmosphere dulling a little as I marched into its premises.

"…Nicotine Gum." Was all I stated as I slammed my hand on the glass counter, startling the mousey looking girl who nodded hurriedly, smiling shakily as I breathed imaginary fire down at her.

While all the while I was just merely standing there with an expressionless face tacked on, for I am a genius.

Soon, with my extra cash that I miraculously still have, I have a small foil package with small white squares as I handed them to a red Gokudera, while parroting the side-effects the girl at the counter had helpfully supplied and how to use them.

"…Chew this until it makes a tingly sensation and stick it in between your gums and cheek and repeat until it runs out or your craving subsides." I droned as he looked at the small gum squares "….You might get hiccups, and gum disease in the long term, but it's better that dying by Cancer."

Gokudera fumbled a little "…Juuhime, y-you don't need to."

"…If you die of cancer how are you going to continue to protect us." I state, munching on pocky and getting amused as he turned even redder. Must be really embarrassing, or something. "…Anyway, don't injure your lungs from now on from using that crap you call cigarettes, okay?" I twisted myself into the general direction of home, feeling accomplished "…See you at school on Monday, Gokudera….kun." I added, munching my pocky as I walked in silence again, pulling up my ear-phones and bobbing my head to the catchy tune of 'Bad Apple' as I swiftly walked home.

I never looked behind, or I might have seen Gokudera looking at my back with this weird look on his face that I might even consider a little loony.

_-(Omake)-_

I just noticed I made a new friend for the first time in years, joked with him, allowed him to give me a nickname, called him by his name with –kun tagged on at the back, and just did something _ nice_ for him even though he had tried to kill me and my twin just yesterday…..

….

Reborn, I once again blame you.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, I know the Omake was terrible, but it's my first attempt, so...* Shrugs* /bricked by little brother straight at the noggin.

Anyway, I am surprised I managed to cough this out. *_Seeing as I just had English Tests hours ago and my brain was just about dead, and I have Math tomorrow. Whoopie Freakin Do_* As I try to keep this updated as much as I am able, because I have a sneaking suspicion I will be banned *_Grades Be Damned_*during the end of the year since I have a test that was supposed to determine if I go to collage or not.

Result? Study like Hell, again. *Loads Dying Will Bullet*

Well, nothing else much to mention, unless you know about whats happening in my country. * _Shrugged_*

Well, I'll shut up nao. :3

Read and Review? /Shot


	5. And as more crazy stuff happens

**Disclaimer: **Do not own other than Sawada Tsukiko and the copious amounts of pocky she consumes.

* * *

Monday rolled by again (How do you roll days? Meh.), and with not a much too crazy morning of waking up to mallet-hits that Reborn decided to include me into and the stealing of Breakfast that Reborn insisted was 'good training'…

*"Mafia men must learn how to defend their property." "….I'm not even a dude…."*

Learning the art of Chihuahua defense…

*Cue Tsuki waving her strawberry pocky at the little dog in what she thinks as 'graceful' robotic movements like a wand in front of the dog before stuffing it into its mouth. It is advisable to imagine it in chibi-mode.*

Making it to school without being bitten to death…

*Hibari's stare-into-your-soul stare freaks Tsuki out as she drags her brother into the building*

Before meeting up with Gokudera in the morning as we stepped into class, getting odd looks from both us Sawada's and our class (Since Gokudera was supposedly _cool _and Tsuna was Dame-Tsuna and I was…me I guess?) as he greeted us with enthusiasm and zeal the moment we slid open the door.

"Good morning! Juudaime… Juuhime!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, sparkles sparkling off him in my mind's eye.

I think…

Did he pause before saying my name?

Tsuna quickly "Hieee'd", not expecting that very cheerful greeting (Which is to be expected, since he tried to kill us a few days ago…) as I looked at the bomber wearily, the image of him sparkling still not fully formed in my brain.

A few seconds later, it clicked in like a perfect puzzle piece into my slightly cluttered mind….

….

Weird, did he wait for us at the door since he arrived?

At least he was chewing nicotine gum.

And not smoking till he died of cancer.

Ignoring that morbid thought, I congratulated him with a robotic nod that hopefully made sure to show I was pleased and by giving him a packet of dark-chocolate pocky, trying to not think about how he actually used cigarettes (Suppressed Hatred for Cancer Stick, suppress hatred…!) to light his weapons.

Well, the less violence in our lives, the better, right?

Sigh….

He seemed to be overly over-enthused with it though, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Tsuna seemed a little confused that I was acting so warmly towards the silver-haired bomber though (If you count being all robotic-like and giving pocky for no apparent reason _warmly_. Then again, this was _me_), as I was known for acting cold to others, and thus he voiced it.

"Why are you giving Gokudera your favorite snacks?" He asked, mildly puzzled as he cocked his head cutely, wide eyes and all.

"….I bumped into him on Saturday while out for Reborn's coffee beans." I answered simply as I munched on a strawberry variety as her usual, as Gokudera just ogled the biscuit snack in his hands as if they were made of solid diamonds. Hopefully he actually ate those, because they where my favorite flavor.

And it would be such a waste if he never even opened the packet into those delicacies…ahem…

Besides that, today went normally. Which I was eternally thankful of as classes went by at the comfortable pace daily life should be, thoughts wandering once in a while.

Though there was Baseball during Lunch that I didn't join due to my aching arms though, but I did stop by to intimidate some boys who called Tsuna some names into silence (By stepping onto their toes, though they did squeal in pain moments later), got pat on the back by Yamamoto that almost sent me to my face (Luckily Gokudera disappeared off somewhere to 'test out his new dynamite' or else there might be Hell to pay, though it was getting pretty annoying. Yamamoto was too nice to hold a bitchy grudge on though.) And sat at the sidelines until Reborn somehow popped outta nowhere and pulled me away by my pony-tail to 'make use of my free time for productive things' and I ended up running laps around the school with him firing his Leon-gun at me if I slowed down.

It was terrible.

I almost got shot by the Dying-Will Bullet twice.

I received a hole in my skirt I needed to patch up. (And I am a lazy, lazy arse when it came to stuff like that, oh woe is me.)

I also almost got caught by Hibari and his Tonfa's of Doom and has him now marking me down for "Running around with a hole-y skirt in Namimori."

Oh well, there goes normality for the day.

* * *

Tuesday rolls by in the almost orderly pace of…

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

Funny how that sentence seemed to make a gag.

I mean… Tuesday rolls by in the almost orderly pace of "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

….

Almost made me crack a smile if the situation of an actual student in my actual class was about to actually die for real wasn't so dire,

And I wasn't being forced to carry a stack of science textbooks back to class when I heard that sentence being screamed by a multitude of student's voices at once, but mostly by his very own fangirls, unsurprisingly.

Huh, why weren't they _this_ synchronized when we sang the school's anthem then?

…

Anyway, I was just walking there, minding my own business as I moved at a sloths pace while lunging about the stack of textbooks in my arms, munching on strawberry pocky as the situation on the rooftop became more intense (Judging by the fact there was screaming and yelling and technically screaming babbling that would make a banshee proud) and a *snap* of metal was heard.

At first, I was thinking…

'Meh, none of my business. As usual.'

Walk a few steps.

Heard the 'oh so familiar' gunshot above me that made me stop.

Heard the familiar shout of "MID-AIR REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" or something above me.

I look up. Which I would admit was an extremely idiotic move on my part. Because what I saw made me stand there like an idiot, mouth slightly open in shock…

Because A) Tsuna and Yamamoto where falling straight at me B) Tsuna was in hyper will mode and holding Yamamoto…weirdly in a weird-ish pose and C) My twin also had this humongous spring sprouting from his head…

Which was weird and slightly horrifying,

Then, before I could even decided to run instead of wonder how many things where actually wrong with I was seeing….

*Wham* Down I went like a sack of literal bricks wherein textbooks flew around like confetti and I was became the launching pad for two pubescent boys where one was thinking of taking his own life earlier and one had a giant spring growing from his head as they bounced harmlessly off me.

Not fun. Not fun at all.

…..

I don't know if I should feel lucky that I was only a 'side-character' in this new chapter of hit-man baby induced chaos, or be extremely miffed I was still included into it and got hit by my older brother growing some humongous spring out from his noggin.

I decided it was easier to just stay my default 'bored-yet-slightly-annoyed' face as I blinked from my position on the ground, then slowly getting up, and then moved slowly around and collected all the textbooks that had been strewn everywhere, placing them in a pile as I watched Tsuna and Yamamoto's cheerful-ish exchange after all that strange happenings, my twin already back in normal mode, suffering public nudity…again.

Hefting the stack of neat textbooks, I munched on my somehow still intact stick of pocky as I made my way to the two, sticking my face so I was right next to Tsuna's side by side, my eyes half-lidded in boredom as said in low monotone "….Nii-san…" right into his ear.

Bad idea, since he 'hieeee'd' and smacked my face, making the textbooks fly again like confetti as Yamamoto laughed awkwardly in the background as my pocky snapped from the force of his unintended backhand.

….

Looks like I'm thrust into another job then.

* * *

After the whole fiasco, the rest of the day passed by fairly normally with Yamamoto being acquainted to be as his 'savior's twin younger sister ("Ahahaha! You where in the volleyball team right?" *Pat* Almost falling to the ground, again.) And we became somewhat fast friends (Ahaha! You're shorter than your brother. You should drink more milk, Tsuki!" "…Uh, milk…. tastes good…..?" "Ahaha! It's my favorite drink!") And managed to get through another peaceful day of school and reached back home in one piece, now comfortably seated in our respective rooms in casual clothing as we attempt to tackle our math homework….

Which was getting a little _hard_ to concentrate on as the walls once again rumbled as a muffled burst of an unmistakable explosion rocked my room, rattling my pencil-cup as my hand jerked from the shockwaves, making the arc I was drawing on the paper wriggle at a very unattractive squiggle as my eye twitched slightly from being bothered during my Math homework.

….

Damn it, I need to redraw that. For the fifth time….

What the heck where they doing in there anyway?!

I grumbled to the air as the rumble died down, throwing my compass onto the table without much of a care as I grabbed my pocky packet. Homework could wait, I was sorely curious (And irked) at all the sound that Reborn and Tsuna where making. The pint sized terror decided to act as a 'normal tutor' and actually help Tsuna in his failing grades (Mine where normal, not even decent enough to make a difference nor seem to grab any attention, thankfully.), especially picking math as we had homework for it today.

I quirked an eyebrow as I reached for the handle to Tsuna's room, wondering why the hell would they create such a loud ruckus when it was only _Math_ tutoring. I mean, Reborn would tutor like a normal tutor would tutor his student, right?

…I think I've overlooked the fact that Reborn and 'Normal' did not exactly belong together in a loving relationship.

Because I was met with a giant explosion when I opened the door, hot air basting my face and making my messy hair fly around and messing it future as I gaped slightly at what was actually going on in his room. It looked like someone out there decided that "Hey! Let's have a mini-war in this very unfortunate soul's bedroom!" and proceeded to do so to his once messy, yet undamaged room.

There where black scorch marks littering everywhere, the soot also covering Tsuna's face and his fluffy hair, which seemed even fluffier now that I look at it.

I blinked, looking up to try to pinpoint Reborn's location.

Said crazy baby was donning another one of his crazy cosplays. A neon orange construction jumpsuit suit wrapped his body and a bright yellow hard-hat covered his cranium with Leon also wearing one as he stood appropriately next to three labeled boxes, which had very suspicious looking T-shaped things standing out from the top as Reborn stood there, reading a small green math textbook that looked like our homework, hand on the T-shaped thing on the second box.

Weird….they looked like detonation boxes for dynamite I've seen in cartoons….

….

Ha ha *Monotone robotic laugh*…Reborn wouldn't right….?

Right….?

...

"….ahhh." I said softly in monotone, and that was the surprise I managed to show even as it was overshadowed by Tsuna's yelling at our demented tutor baby thing "Hey Reborn!" He yelled in a pissed tone, slamming his palms onto the coffee table he was now seated at as I continued to survey the damage, mentally thinking about how much it would coat to fix the whole thing "In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion every time their student answers a question wrong!?" he screeched (Because his voice was just _that_ high-pitched and even I cannot do it justice by merely labeling it as a scream) as the infant ignored him in favor for the math book in his hand.

What the Hell was he trying here? Fear Imprinting so that Tsuna learns to subconsciously link explosions in his face with wrong answers to Math?

….How legit Reborn. Not!

"This is the way I do it." He stated finally with nonchalant flair, completely ignoring Tsuna's outburst as he rested himself on what I remembered to be the trigger, waving the book slightly as I walked into the 'war-torn' themed room, still warily looking at Reborn as he hopped onto the coffee table, looking up at me as I entered. "It's good that you were able to get subordinates. That's not bad for a Boss." He said simply as I noticed he only directed it at Tsuna, looking a little proud of that achievement "Keep working harder." He encouraged.

….

O-kay.

Tsuna looked at 'our' tutor blankly, slightly thrown off at the sudden change in topic "By subordinates, you mean…" the thought clicked into place as he perked up "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?" He looked down at the hit-man with a small glare "They're just our classmates," He said, and I raised an eyebrow. Did he notice me or was that out of habit of referring himself along with me? I mused this even as Reborn turned away from Tsuna and hopped back to his triggers "We don't need subordinates and we're not going to be the head of some mafia family!" he exclaimed at the infant, who ignored every single word he said.

Reborn just flipped the book "Hello Tsuki, are you here for a tutoring session as well?" He asked me innocently, looking up at me as my eye twitched.

I sighed as Tsuna just hissed "Listen!" at the side, ignoring the infant as I looked towards Tsuna, who was heaving a heavy sigh, looking tired and fed-up at the same time.

I twitched, my hands wanting to hold something to smack the devil away out into the sky, and if I'm lucky, make him disappear forever.

But he wasn't being bullied, and I don't think I can take on Reborn so…

"...I brought….snacks…" I said as I walked into the room and closing the door, feeling Reborn's beady eyes trying to drill holes into my skull so my brain could be switched with a microchip (I still secretly think of him as an alien, and he didn't get me in my sleep because he wanted my Trust, Hah! Not falling for it!) as I strode over to Tsuna and poked his cheek with a pocky stick "….Wake. Up."

"Tsuki! I'm awake!" He protested pathetically to me as I gave a small 'tsk', stuffing the stick into his mouth as he pouted at me as I munched on a new stick, but looking relieved that I was here to relieve his stress by Reborn that might give him cancer just from pure stress.

I would have continued my inner rant by now as per usual. But something told me that I needed to look out the window, right now, like ASAP, like Now Dammit! Inner-chibi even yelled.

So, of course I did because it was so insistent, tearing my gaze away from my twins eyes as I nonchalantly peered out the window.

And what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

A small creature that looked suspiciously like a cow-human hybrid, complete with cow-print body-suit and small horns stood there on a branch of the tree just outside, carrying some dangerous-looking weapons (But since when Weapons did not look Dangerous?) I could hardly place a name to as he held out a small handgun that looked terrifyingly all too real and aimed it at Reborn, tongue sticking out as he aimed.

It was such a sight, rare and alarming to behold, and apparently Tsuna noticed it too as he froze and quickly called upon the tiny terror in the room, who was already in his normal hit-man outfit "Hey Reborn…." He said tensely and nervous, probably afraid that the cow-child-thing might fire if he yelled too loud, which might possibly happen, considering what chaos that had transpired around us recently. "Over there….." he tried warning.

Reborn just merely said "Here we use this formula." In all his professional glory.

I think I sweatdroped at that, really.

"Die! Reborn!" The cow-thing shouted, and he seemed to pull the trigger of the firearm in his hand as Tsuna 'hieee'd and I twitched, waiting for the tell-tale bang of a gun going off we had become quite accustomed to since a certain….person arrived in our lives. Except….

Nothing happened. The gun did not even make a small *pop* as Reborn started explaining the Pythagoras's Theorem that fell on deaf ears as the cow-thing looked at his gun in confusion, making me cringe as he looked _directly_ down the barrel of the thing, finger still on the trigger. How naïve was this kid until he did not know the single most important rule of guns?

Rule Number Uno. Never…ever, look down the barrel of a gun. You may die horribly with your brains splattered out behind you that way.

Then, while I blinked rapidly and tried to make sense of the friggin situation, the branch under him snapped in half from all the additional weight he was carrying and could no longer resist the call of the almighty Gravity, the kid screaming as he went.

*Crash* Wince.

That sounded quite painful.

I quickly strode to the window, sticking my head out of it to look down at the place where the cow-thing might have fallen, only to find several dangerous weapons glinting maliciously in the sunlight up at me as I stared down blankly. The kid sure moved….

*Ding Dong*

Tsuna looked at me for answers as I looked back at him, confusion swelling inside even as I kept my face carefully blank.

I did NOT want a repeat of what transpired before the volleyball match…

…

The screaming, if any of you forgot.

SLAM

I was pretty sure I jumped when the bed room door that was closed earlier with such a loud bang as the cow-thing stood there, his emerald eyes glaring at the 'oblivious' hit-man who was still explaining about triangles, interestingly.

"It's been a while Reborn!" The cow-thing laughed annoyingly as my eye twitched. Wow, a kid knew Reborn? We're doomed after all. "It's is me." He states with a haughty puff of the chest "Lambo!"

"It came in," Tsuna yelped in a high tone as I stared at the kids…..hair…thing. Afro? "Is this someone you know?" Tsuna questioned Reborn about the odd new arrival, who seemed to look a little hurt he was being ignored as Reborn merely finished explaining the formula he seemed to have picked with a "Remember this formula, all right?" with a calm air.

As if he never noticed the cow-thing that yelled his name and had tried to kill him.

I lightly facepalmed at the stupidity of the situation.

The cow-thing named 'Lambo' slightly hunched as Reborn did not give him any acknowledgement, but the kid instantly got over it and pounced the hit-man, intent on hurting him "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

*SMACK*

I sweatdroped as Lambo was merely deflected by the 'mighty' backhand Reborn gave, making him smash harshly into the wall as the hit-man didn't even look up, as if thinking it was only a fly buzzing around. As it was, Tsuna's wall now had a small indentation in the shape of a cow-thing.

…. What art. Inner-Chibi sated dryly whilst munching on imaginary pocky.

Hey, that was my line!

"I tripped on something…" Lambo muttered to himself as he slowly slid down to the floor in true anime fashion after being backhanded into the wall, before he turned around and sat on the ground, shaking while copious amounts of snot started to ooze out from his nose as he tried hard not to cry, making me frown.

A flash of a tiny brunet shaking like a leaf in a gale on the sandy floor assaulted my mind before I shook it away.

"The 5 year-old Hit-man Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped!" Kid, you call that a trip? And you're a hit-man too?! What is wrong with the Mafia, bringing kids into their shit? "My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I didn't know it, but I was feeling a small iota of protectiveness over the kid then. I mean, he seemed annoying and loud and an obnoxious kid and all, but he was trying to kill Reborn here, who just backhanded him into a wall. And I had a terrible weakness for those who where bullied.

Though I had to kick any motherly instincts into my mind-wardrobe for 'Stuff For Later" as the cow-thing kid suddenly jumped up, sparkles around him of the 'innocent kid' type as he animatedly walked over to Reborn, waving enthusiastically as he tried to gain his 'eternal rival's attention "It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!" He said almost pleasantly, like a kid only wanting to make friends.

The scene might have been cute, if Reborn wasn't a legit cold-blooded murderer who might be planning to end the Sawada lineage.

Sorry pops, but we're gonna die of heart attack.

…Wait, he was part of this so called 'Mafia' family too right? This can't be co-

"Try solving this with the formula," Reborn instructed Tsuna as he pointed a tiny finger on Tsuna's own copy of the math textbook, snapping me out of my musings and completely ignoring the antics of Lambo, who slumped again in rejection as he turned away, sniffling in an 'emo corner'.

"What? You're ignoring him?" My twins disbelief could mirror my own at the moment as the cow child as he muttered in a small, strained tone "Gotta…stay….calm…." under his breath.

I could literally feel my 'motherly instincts' spouting profanity at my Chibi-Inner, clawing at the wardrobe door as I chewed my pocky nervously, not feeling that this would end well.

That feeling came true as Lambo twisted around, calmed after saying that odd little mantra of his as he smiled oddly as his left hand stuck itself into his…afro thing…and pulled out something pink….and familiar…

I stilled. It was a _freaking legit_ grenade!

"Oh my, I wonder what this is." Lambo said innocently, inspecting the dangerous weapon in his hand and pulling out the pin and "Ta Da!" Tossing it at Reborn.

Tsuna screamed and pulled my stock still form down along with him, he covering his head as my cheek was squished up a little by the floor as the grenade quickly reached Reborn, who was still training his eyes on the math book in his hand, as if blissfully ignorant of his fate to be blown up into tiny chunks.

Until he once again swatted the dangerous bomb away like swatting a fly, making the deadly weapon in painted pink and back at the awestruck cow child, who got hit by the fast moving object on the cheek and by pure, dumb luck, he flew out of the window and into the same tree he was in moments ago.

Cue flashy explosion right outside which blinded me for a few seconds.

….

….

Rebooting brain functions….

….

Umm…what the Hell just happened?

"Now the next question," Reborn continued his 'tutoring' as though the whole thing of a cow child thing hit-man appearing out of nowhere and attempted to 'assassinate' him numerous times and ultimately failed to do so under his awesome might had not happened…or something.

Damn, I needed to learn ignoring people skills from him.

Tsuna got a little miffed at him though. Hey, he just saw his tutor being the brutal little thing he was and knocking the cow child around with his mighty hand, not even paying Lambo even a smidgen of attention while he did so. "You really didn't need to go that far. You know him, right?" my twin asked as I robotically raised myself off the dusty floor, blowing up my fringe that got into my eyes during the small scuffle.

Turning his head to the window as if he just noticed something, the tiny hit-man shrugged his shoulders lightly "I don't know him." He simply states as I looked at him incredulously.

"…then why was he saying your name and saying you where his rival….?" I asked tiredly in my monotone, munching pocky again, needed the familiar action to somewhat soothe my frayed nerves. I was wayyy to young to deal with so much _stress_.

Reborn merely waved my question away with his hand "The Bovino family is small compared to the medium sized Mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." He states simply as I stared at him.

"H-he's so cool…." Tsuna mumbled under his breath in awe at Reborn, who somehow was standing there with a darkened background and the spotlight trained on him.

…Weird.

I mean "…That doesn't sound right….The strong…protect the weak." I mumbled it without thinking, making Tsuna look at me oddly as Reborn looked up a little at me, scrutinizing glare from his seat at the table. I felt him look at me earnestly, as if seeing me for the first time.

I decided not to stay as my 'motherly instincts' told me to go out there and save the poor kid-cow-child-thing….Lambo. I'll stick with Lambo.

I wordlessly got up as Tsuna looked at Reborn oddly as well, moving swiftly into my room and snatched up a small wad of cash with a small label with "Cake Mix" stuck to it, along with a few bags of candy I usually stashed along with other junk food I stored so I could snack without moving, Bag-kun slung on my shoulder before trotting down the stairs with items in hand only to see my mother already there with the cow-ch….Lambo standing there, looking absolutely miserable and charred all over and sobbing, clutching to my mom's pant.

"Ahh Tsu-chan! Is he Reborn-kun's friend?" She asked bubbly even as the child continued sniffling, even though he eyed the pack of candy with a small glint in his eye as I heavily stomped down the steps to crouch in front of the kid "Did they have a fight?" she asked in that air-headed way she seemed to posses, not noting the _very_ notable burns and bruises the child had.

I deadpanned. A much as I loved my mother….she was just plain ditsy sometimes. Scratch that. _All the time._ "….you can say that, Kaa-san…." I mumbled slowly as I reached out to the little cow-themed boy, who shrunk away from my hand with a very whiny whimper. I sighed, before sticking the bag of candy out instead.

This time the kid snatched it and held it selfishly to his chest, munching away on the chewy candy inside and the tears drying up instantly.

…Candy sure had that effect on children….

"Aww! Tsu-chan is pretty good with children!" Mom swooned for some reason, clasped hands as she took on a pose for girls imagining something rainbow barf worthy…Like Romance "When are you going to fine a boy friend Tsu-chan? When I was your age your father and I…."

I deadpanned as my mother trialed off into dreamland and started blabbering about all the fluff and all the rainbows and ponies and….Romance.

That's it, I'm leaving.

"….I'll bring _Reborn-kun's friend _with me to the shop..." I said that, slightly strained as my mom started recounting their first date…..which had the 'SAPPY ROMANCE-NESS NESS' Vibe to it that is sure to make my ears bleed. Bleed I tell ya!

So, since I didn't want that, I snatched Lambo from the floor, stuck my tiny feet into a pair of white sneakers, before dashing off into the sunset with a wad of cash and a child Hit-man tucked under my arm.

…Well, not really, just the direction of the super mart, but I was desperate.

I was sure I left a large dust cloud in my wake.

* * *

"You're nice Nee-san! You can become Lambo-san's henchman and give me candy all the time!" Lambo exclaimed in his loud voice, still stuffing his face with gummy worms of neon colors, miraculously healed for some reason over another.

I sweatdroped at the child who was currently tottering beside me, confused by his healing capabilities, but decided not to say anything in case I provoked him into crying again or something as I munched on my own snack, pocky, whilst walking slowly to follow the kids speed. Didn't wanna lose him, it's going to be a pain to look for him, and yeah, I cared. "….I guess…we're friends….." I said in monotone, not having the heart to outright ignore the little candy loving tyke after all we have been through.

Reborn was something I would not wish on anyone I don't currently hate, after all.

No….he was reserved as a curse for people I _despise._ And I don't despise Lambo….yet.

Maybe not ever.

Lambo laughed at my sentence (Did I sound funny or something?) as he dropped a neon green worm into his wide mouth "Lambo-san's dream is to be the Boss of the Bovino Famiglia!" He stated obnoxiously, mouth wide enough to show the remains of the jelly worm on his tongue as I looked at him, slightly interested "And Make all humanity Bow Down to me! Gyahahaha!" He smiled cheekily at me "Nee-chan can become my right hand man!"

My mouth quirked at that as I replaced another stick into my mouth "…How thought full…" I stated.

"But," He continued; face slightly downcast "My Boss told me to defeat the Supper First-Class Hit-man Reborn…" He trailed off, munching on a red one.

I sweatdroped, having the gut feeling that his 'Boss' sent him here to get rid of him.

…I couldn't be right…could I?

"….Wait…." I said as the child looked up at me almost expectantly, worm sticking out between his lips "…You really met Reborn before…right?" I asked as the child nodded excitedly, his afro moving with the quick movement as he made a small hum of confirmation.

"One time, Boss brought me to the Bar for the first time." He explained as I sweatdroped. What the Hell was wrong with the Mafia again? Did they allow children to drink or something?! "Reborn was sitting on the counter." Lambo paused and allowed a small gummy worm to be devoured first, continuing after he swallowed "We spoke a lot, even if it was our first time meeting. While Lambo-san was eating his favorite grapes…" I relaxed that he wasn't consuming any alcohol… "Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose." Before deadpanning again at that sentence…

That meant that Reborn was sleeping the entire time they talked.

….Poor Kid…. I feel you.

"Nee-chan! I ran out of gummies!" He yelled abruptly, holding the brightly colored packet now vacant of neon-worms as my eye twitch… That was fast. "I want more! I want more!" He yelled, hopping up and down "And pick me up! Lambo-san is tired!" He whined annoyingly, waving his arms in the air.

I sighed, bending down to pick him up as I produced another packet of sugary chewable s for the child 'Never thought I would see the day that I would be babysitting.' I thought warily as he ripped into it with glee, munching on soft chewiness as I moved forward with a faster gait 'Uff. He's heavy.'

We continued like that the rest of the way to the shop, with him laughing in my face and telling tales of World Conquering as I munched silently on pocky, sighing at the normal-ness of it.

_That was one of the more….'normal days….._

* * *

-(Omake)-

When one thought about the Sawada twins, they might immediately think of the Male one first. The Dame one. The Dame'est one on the planet who cannot do anything right to the point of amusing, or something.

Yet, when one thought of the other….

Well, they had a few things to say about her, as well…

First off.

Sawada Tsukiko was a strange, strange person.

Truly strange. A type of strangeness no one could put a finger on, even as it was so blatantly shown.

In essence, or in a nutshell, whichever the preferred term, she was strange. She looked absolutely normal, with light caramel hair that was almost blonde and short stature and twig skinny, yet showed some promise of growth since she was still a teenager of 14.

Not someone you would think as 'strange', nor associate with the therm.

Still, the strangeness came from the way she was almost undetectable when you don't put your mind to it.

She could be sitting there all the time, and no one would even notice her as she munched on her pocky while her deceptively blank mask showed no cracks. Even though you could have sworn that you looked towards her direction more than once, and never seeing her there.

But she was there, always, with Dame-Tsuna.

Almost always with Dame-Tsuna. Especially in school.

Scratch those. Always with Dame-Tsuna in school.

And to add to the strange-ness, she was almost completely mute.

She never seemed to say anything, only answering when needed and sometimes, not even doing such a thing.

She was also lazy.

And was obviously, a very lazy, lazy person. Almost to the point one would think she was a sloth disguised as a human all along. She disliked moving, she daydreamed all the time (At least…it was daydreaming….they think) and munched on a pocky stick while her pencil scratched graphite on top of a random sheet of paper.

Certainly those glassy eyes might be just a camera for the supper intelligent sloth piloting the mecha by remote-control…*Cough*

It didn't help that she had this strange aura around her that seemed to make her _even_ more invisible than usual! Maybe it was shyness, maybe it had something to do with what happened during Primary School, or maybe it was because some idiot dumped her entire stash of pocky into the school pool and was absent the next day…and the next day…and the next…

Actually, he never came back. Ever.

(Actually, that was Hibari's fault. Still, Tsukiko seemed oddly amused about it…so….)

Still, nobody could pin point it.

Many could say she was a wallflower of sorts, always staying in the background, always there watching, yet not being watched herself. Yet many would always know for some odd reason that she was there when you needed her, and she was indeed there.

Even though they even forget she existed sometimes, almost like one would forget about air. She was that quiet.

Many wonder why would a person as eccentric as she would gain the attention of one Gokudera Hayato, who was labeled a lot of things from the start when the class laid their judgmental eyes upon him. A punk, a delinquent, a smoker (From the scent that followed him) and was about to be Very Popular Indeed.

And the type to bully Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Dame One.

And indeed, Gokudera seemed to pick on Tsuna, going over to his table and kicking it down in a very obvious act of bullying, if anyone could say anything else about it.

And that was when Tsuki protected her brother, with a scissor.

A little shocking, but not overly so.

The rumors where just confirmed then.

After that, the class was very excited of the thought of the drama caused by those two with the soon to be fights. The girls in the 'Gokudera Fan-Club' all were waiting for the time where their Italian Prince would stomp down the weird girl once and for all with baited breath.

All while riding on a white horse while donning a princely outfit….

(The dreams of a fangirl where very, very dangerous and Rainbow Barf fantastic)

Then suddenly the next time they see each other….

"JUUHIME!" The silvery-haired teenager swooned as Tsuki gave him a packet of her pocky.

That made everyone question about if the stress was getting to them, or not.

And the fan-girls cry for their loss….I think.

Though through all of that, one very cute girl had decided on something. Something important…ish.

She decided to befriend the emo-most-likely-psycho Tsuki.

Who was this girl you ask?

Sasagawa Kyoko, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah! This should be a better Omake than the last...at least.

Okay, I know the Daily Life Arc is boring and redundant. But! It is important to create some sort of bond with the new people in there, so there... .-.

Well, I have nothing else to say at the moment. So just continue your browsing of Fanfiction /smiles_** sunnily**_

**Read and Review...? (Please? *Sparkly eyes*)**

P.S: I was ChibiFoxPlushie...now just my new pen name up there XD


	6. Another Spartan Baby arrives

**Disclaimer:** Does not own things mention that will never be owned.

**A/N on the bottom as per usual.**

* * *

Tsuna stared at his twin sister, mouth slightly agape.

Tsuki stared back blankly as she wordlessly walked into the house just before dinner with a few shopping bags and a loud-mouthed cow-child along, while he stared with something akin to shock as his normally cold and unresponsive younger sister barely bat an eyelash at the arrogant boy now clinging to her neck with his grubby hands in her spiky mess of hair with what looked like a very uncomfortable angle whilst screaming' quite' loudly into her ear, tiny feet planted onto her shoulders as she chewed her pocky as she shuffled slightly, wriggling the shoes off her feet.

She didn't look like she expected this treatment either as the cow-child laughed obnoxiously as he peered down from under caramel blonde locks at the sight of the other boy "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san's the king of the world!" He said gleefully, most likely basking in his 'awesomeness' from the new height Tsuki's head allowed him to achieve. "Hehe~ Tsu-nee's hair so spiky and fluffy!" he laughed in a more subdued tone, and beginning to clamber up onto the top of her head, tugging roughly on the hairs as he did so as she winced with every tug.

Luckily, Tsuki had the patience of a Saint when it came to children.

"!" Tsuna was by her side the moment she stepped shoeless into the house, dropping the bags as she picked Lambo out of her hair, making the child flail a little as he tried to crawl back on her head "Are you okay? Tsuki?" He asked. Something ingrained into his speech since young every time he felt concerned for his unpredictable twin.

He also felt a little uncertain as he noted dully that Lambo looked _too_ comfortable in his Twins arms that rarely hugged him now.

Maybe even a little uncomfortable…

Maybe even a little angry the little snot-nosed brat that attempted to blow up his room was being so close to his only twin sister and …. _Was the brat sticking his tongue out at him_?

Reborn's foot nailed him on the head once again before he could snap at the cow-thing "OWW~!" causing the domino effect of him tumbling into his sister, who in turn fell onto her back as the cow-thing started screeching like a tortured banshee right into his ear, a grenade already out as he was being squished as their mom peeked out of the kitchen and remarked at how nice it was to have a bigger family….

It was the beginning of a looooong night.

….

Sawada's where cursed. CURSED HE SAYS.

* * *

The smell of chocolate was evident in the kitchen today as I stirred languidly into a giant mixing bowl, listening to the explosions caused by 'Reborn's Spartan Tutoring Class', trying to think of nice things for a change.

Lambo was somehow still asleep on the table, mouth covered in chocolate cookie crumbs as he mumbled quite adorably in his sleep, an empty plate by his side now vacant of cookies I'd given him earlier.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I took in the peaceful atmosphere, trying to ignore the urge to barge into the room and smack Reborn away with a spatula and look back on the day….

No assassins, no Tsuna suddenly in DWM (Dying Will Mode for short), no Yamamoto jumping to his death (His fangirls would probably revive him somehow with their magical 'fangirl'-ness dark sorcery anyway. Which in retrospect, very disturbing indeed. Indeed.) No Gokudera (For some reason, he was absent again.) and no Hibari trying to kill me for a hole-y skirt (Which was fixed.) and class was pretty much normal.

I breathed in deeply, the scent of coco from the batter filling my senses…

Ahhh, the peace, the somewhat quiet, no near death instances….

All shattered with one simple decision my mom made….

"Tsu-chan! I've decided that you needed a tutor as well!" Happily states my air-headed mother on the fine afternoon of the next day (Which was today, which was now actually. In fact, ignore what I said) while I practiced making a chocolate cake with the mix I bought yesterday, successfully cutting into my 'relaxing' moment and thoroughly ruining it with that supposedly innocent sentence.

I deadpanned as the egg in my hand fell to the floor with a loud *Splat*, body going rigid at the supposedly 'innocent' idea my mother just had, which just might spell _even more_ doom, depending on the _tutor_ "….What…." I state emotionlessly, looking robotically towards my dear mother who merely sparkled. I twitched "….A tutor…?"

My mother smiled happily as she nodded her head, not even noticing the ruined egg on the floor as she waved a piece of paper in my face, ignorant of the loud booming sounds coming from the second floor as I stared at it as if it would blow up in my face "I got another letter in the mail from the tutoring agency Reborn-kun works in this morning! Vongola Enterprises… sounds so classy!" She exclaimed as I facepalmed and her side, brown batter in front forgotten for the moment. "It says "I will teach your child to be more confident and social, improve their abilities and prepare them for the future!"." She reads happily "See? Tsu-chan would benefit from this Tutor as well! In fact, I've called them over this morning while you two where in school! It's not fair that only Tsu-kun has ….Tsu-chan….Are you okay?"

The reason my mother asked that question? I was currently sitting in a dusty corner, drawing circles on the floor with a dark aura hanging dreadfully around my small body as I sulked.

My life….my life was RUINED EVEN MORE!

*Cue nonexistent Waterworks*

"Oh don't be like that Tsu-chan!" Mom said as she shook my shoulder, trying to push me out of my misery with a soft tone "I'm sure it would be a lot of fun having this tutor! Like how Reborn-kun and Tsu-kun are right now!" Her sentence was punctuated by a loud explosion that slightly rattled the house from another one of Reborn's violent 'tutoring' "See?"

It wasn't a surprise when my aura darkened even more in dread at _that. _Even as my face stayed blank.

What horrors would I face _this_ time!? Death by food poisoning? Manic assassins trying to kill me for no apparent reason!? A ….SPARTAN BABY?!

…

I'm soooo close to hyperventilating right now.

*Ding Dong*

…

Odd, Horrors moved surprisingly fast.

"Oh! That must be them!" My mom said cheerfully as she went to the door, with me following reluctantly along by creeping along the wall like some random creature of darkness as she opens the door so at least I could take a peek at my supposed 'tutor' through the crack of the open door.

What I saw made me slam the door with my back facing it, eyes wide as I shook my head frantically at my mom, hoping she got the message of "DO NOT OPEN THIS FREAKIN DOOR!"

"Tsu-chan! That isn't polite!" My mom just berated with a slight reprimanding tone as I pressed against the door, shifting my body so that my mother could not open the door "Really Tsu-chan! You should know better than this!" she scolded as I just shook my head more.

*Ding Dong*

I had the sudden childish urge to find a hammer, some iron nails, and a few wooden planks to barricade the door in true cartoon fashion. After tossing Reborn out with childish flair, that is.

That would undoubtedly fix alllll our problems…

"Tsu-chan!" My mom glared down at me, hands on her hips as she looked on angrily, almost towering over my short-stature, intimidating me. Yeah, I know, Pathetic right? Little me, who stood up against a mafia-teen with dynamite whilst wielding scissors, was scared of a young-looking mother of two. Sigh. "Leave the door at once! It isn't polite at all!" She scolded as I wilted pathetically under her mighty mom-stare "Now!"

I twitched, slipping off the door (Very reluctantly, I should add) and standing to her side as she finally opened the door the reveal my very own 'little horror'.

A small albino baby looked back up, hair held back into two long braids held together by red ribbons while bangs covered the right side of her face that was slightly framed by more hair, held together in their own ribbons, dressed in a small white high-collared long sleeved dress while holding a small business card that said "Good Afternoon, I am the Home Tutor, Lucine 'Pronounced as Lu-chi-nee'."

"Whoa~!" My mom said with a small awed tone as I glared at her, not fooled like I was with Reborn. See what good did that bring? Pain and Eventual Death! "Are you Reborn-kun's friend too? And so young and already a tutor! Both of you must be very intelligent!" She said loudly as she clasped her hands together as I felt my soul trying to leave as the little toddler looked on quietly, not making any reaction to these claims nor denying anything with a small calm smile on her face.

She was so quiet, silently standing there, that it somehow caught my attention because of that.

My mom must have noticed it too, because as much as an airhead she was she knew when someone wasn't actually replying her "Ara? Are you okay?" She asked the toddler with a worried tone, to which Lucine held out another card in response.

" I am mute, so I cannot verbally answer your questions. Please pardon the intrusion." With a small innocent looking cat-smile, eye closed.

My mother once again made some comment which sailed overhead as I looked at the baby more closely.

She had bunny-ears that stuck out from her head, the red of the headband a stark contrast to her hair.

…

She also had a small white, grey cored pacifier that was glowing brightly, now that I notice.

….

Is it fine to say I was now doomed?

…

That escalated pretty quickly.

* * *

I slammed the door of the oven up, the batter inside as I tried not to feel an icy prick where I knew a certain someone was watching from the general direction of the table, the crimson eye trained on me as I turned back and walked to the sink, dumping some bowls and twisting the tap open, the water gushing out.

Though I was being very suspicious of the baby that had turned up on our doorstep (After all the chaos that has happened lately, can you exactly blame me?), Lucine was surprisingly mellow and calm. She had not tried to kill me in the small time frame with a bad-ass gun pulled out from the 'inter-dimensional mallet space' I expected all talking possibly trigger-happy babies (Reborn had destroyed the 'innocent baby' look forever…and ever.) to possibly have as she sipped silently at the hot tea my mom served, her sleeves an overlapping of white over black hanging limply, never showing her hands.

She was almost like a breath of fresh air if she wasn't a baby who was wayyy too intelligent and all that weird shit that came with it.

I scrubbed in a dark mood as Mom just gushed at how adorable she was (Without ever wondering was it even _possible _for babies to be so intelligent), and how responsible of her to raise her 'very-shy-little-Tsu-chan' and telling her to take care of me and 'blah blah blah-whatever positive-blah' as I tried not to think about how she might actually be here to assassinate me by poisoning my food or something.

….

Nope, I was just paranoid. _Extremely paranoid._ Ahahaha….ha…ha…

…

That could totally happen.

While I was occupied by my thoughts, Lambo, who had rolled to the far side of the table in his restless sleep like the apparent cow-child that I somehow grew fond of (Which I will never understand _how…._ Exactly….), woke up groggily and craved all things sugar, evident at how he started his normal whining about it "Mama…." He whined when he saw my mother, and some scrabbling sounds of his feet on the wooden table was heard as I placed a now clean bowl onto the plate dryer, letting the water drip off as he stared complaining "Lambo-san's bored, and Lambo-san wants' candy~! Mama~! Buy Lambo-san candy *Insert long childish rant here that I did not bother to listen*"

I found it odd that Lambo had not noticed the rabbit-themed baby who was sipping tea and 'conversing' with my mother at the moment (Or me, for that matter), but chose to ignore it for the plate of cookie crumbs he'd left, trying to avoid the stare Lucine gave me as I did so.

The tension was thick, but barely there. Mom never noticed.

"Now now Lambo-chan! Would you follow me to the shop then? You can pick your favorite candies there yourself then!" Mom said cheerfully to the child in her arms, who whooped in glee as he chanted some mantra filled with 'Candy' and 'Lambo-san' "Tsu-chan, I'll leave you to show Lucine-chan around then! Make her at home!" And before I could think about protesting, she was out of the door, bag in hand as I just turned to see the albino there, alone and sipping calmly on tea.

Uncomfortable silence dawned upon us both as we both looked at each other silently, one a voluntarily mute due to horrible people skills, the other actually mute because….she was apparently.

Not a very good combination, I'll admit.

…

How did I get into this situation again?

….

Oh yeah, mom wanted me to have a tutor.

…

Why does my life suck?

Lucine tilted her head at me as I continued to stay silent while I internally mourned about my now ruined life, sipping the tea once in a while as I stood there silently, not know exactly what I was supposed to do at this point Apparently she got bored of the silence as she sighed silently, placing the empty cup of tea onto the table, eye closed as I watched on, wringing my wrists and craving for some pocky to munch on.

A small whooshing sound, and I blinked in surprise as she suddenly leaps off the chair and landed on my chest, her sleeved hands gripping onto the sides of my face while my back met painfully with the sink as my hand grabbed the corner as she practically shoved her face into mine, crimson eye glaring right into my blue-caramel, her feet finding their place on my shoulders as she turned my head from side to side, gazing meticulously as if looking for something as I held my breath angrily, not very comfortable in this sudden breach in personal bubble, hand twitching to smack her viciously off me.

Yet, something…something was holding me back from hurting her, and I found my arms wouldn't even lift to smack her away for some reason as she locked her eyes with mine, her crimson eye catching my attention from…odd it looked.

In all my short life of watching, learning, feeling (Which I will always admit is not much), I've never seen an odder eye before.

It looked like it was whirling and moving, with tightly reined unnameable emotions, mixing and converging and destroying and violent as a storm as it glimmered slightly from the sunlight streaming from behind me from the open window, more overwhelming than anything I have ever seen before, making me widen my eyes as she reached out to me, her sleeved hand about to reach my own eyes, now most likely showing shock.

She almost reached my left eye before she leaps off, a gunshot sounding seconds later and a plate to my left shattered into small jagged pieces when bullet hit it, a smoking hole marring the white wall "...!"

Lucine, in the face of such danger as a randomly firing gun surely aiming for her face (Not the Face!), merely swiped her arm quickly towards the door with a calm look plastered on, and a few muffled thumping sounds hitting wood were heard from the outside of the kitchen door before a black blur zoomed in, gun blazing and fedora-less with an oddly brightly glowing yellow pacifier as she landed on the table, landing softly on the oak and barely a sound as Reborn pointed at her forehead, squeezing the trigger.

I was about to start panicking (Not the Face! No shooting, period!) when Lucine just pushed the barrel of the pistol away the moment it fired, making the bullet embed itself into the wall as her hair fluttered violently from the force of the bullet whizzing by, all without flinching as she pulled out a small envelope sealed with a red-wax stamp that blazed with an orange flame as seen on Tsuna during DWM and held it in front of his face.

A short silence blanketed us, as the two infants, one clad in black, the other white, had a sudden stare-off and froze in place as I breathed hard, heart pounding in my chest from all the adrenaline suddenly pumped into my systems.

The tense silence was eventually broken however, when Tsuna literally crashed into the room and smacked his head onto the table in his destructive clumsy state with a loud "HIEEEEEEE~!" and making the two babies looked down at him with very unimpressed faces as I facepalmed.

….

Why was my life suddenly such an eventfully awful one?

….

WHY?

….

What did I do to deserve this? What did I do?

* * *

The cake was done by the time Reborn and Lucine had both calmed down, trying not to kill each other and comfortable enough to the point that Reborn apologized (What…Reborn….APOLOGIZED?) to her and even offered her some freshly brewed espresso (O-kay…?) while Tsuna freaked out that there was ANOTHER intelligent baby acting as ANOTHER home tutor who might bring ANOTHER whole lot of trouble and that his head hurt. A lot.

Which was normal considering that he did try to accidentally plant his soft face deep into hard oak…I guess?

I sighed, pulling out the brown cake that looked like it was trying to cave in on itself when it hit room temperature (Looked like it was trying to escape my face for some reason…Was it really that intimidating?) as Reborn read the small envelope with his fedora back on (It was pinned to the wall outside with what looked suspiciously like _shuriken)_, their pacifiers now normal and not glowing like some funky light-show while Lucine was merely smiling as the hit-man read, before sipping his espresso and looking up with a less serious 'I-keel-you!' expression than when he was going to kill her.

Which, sadly to say, was not much of a difference in the first place anyway, what with his blank expression only marred by his evil, evil smirk of evilness that was permanently there. His perma-smirk perhaps? We'll go with that. "Lucine is here on the Ninth's behalf on training your Sister." He notified my twin, who looked on suspiciously at Lucine, like I did, prior to him smashing his poor forehead onto our dining table that is. I think we have some medicinal balm somewhere… "She's here to ensure that Emo-Tsuki gets the training she needs to become an important asset to the Vongola family as I am currently focused on you instead."

"That's dangerous! Tsuki is a girl!" Tsuna snapped at the two nonchalant babies, who both sipped at their espressos at the same time….weird "Anyway, I had said many times before that I REFUSE to be the boss of some mafia family!" He yelled as I sweatdroped to the side as both babies blatantly ignored him.

Maybe Lucine might be a Spartan after all….

….

I'm DOOMED I TELL YOU!

Reborn just ignored Tsuna's panicking and my inner turmoil (Like the Spartan Tutor that he was per usual) and went on to explain about Lucine's arrival.

Turns out Reborn had never met this other baby in his life before, and thus, he was very suspicious.

Which resulted in the form of him; who is known as _thee_ Greatest Hit-man Baby in the world, emphasis on the _thee_, trying to kill her via Leon-gun a mere moment earlier because she might have been one of the _ones_ that he currently despised (Though he would not answer who these _ones _are, exactly. Maybe there was another whole group of bat-shit crazy hit-men babies!?)

That, or Reborn wanted her to have a _warm welcome_ through combat.

…

Reborn was a baby of many deep, analytically and disturbingly violent thoughts, after all.

And that sounded so wrong on so many levels.

"Lucine here was sent by the Ninth himself. As the current head of the family, his orders naturally trump your lame arguments, Dame-Tsuna." I caught Reborn saying as I blinked out of my weary thoughts, looking towards him and Lucine who just sat there mutely, both sipping on espresso, though Lucine didn't look all that happy with the bitter drink, and kept glancing to the sugar of the corner of her eye. Seems like Reborn liked it black "And like I was ordered by the Ninth to take you on as my student, Lucine is also to take on your sister as a student and train her as she sees fit." Lucine backed it up by holding up a card that said "Your own choices in this are obsolete." With a cat smile.

I sweatdroped again at the harshness displayed using the faces of such cuteness.

It should be _illegal_ for such evil to look so…cute!

"Huh! No way!" Tsuna now started to show his frustrations by screaming, I noted dully as I stared at the cake before me that looked kinda ugly. Actually, very ugly, like it was just some mud-pie in the miraculous shape of a cake while it sank lower as I peered closer, like it was seriously alive and afraid of my face. That is just sad. Really. "You can't force us to do that! Don't we have a say in this?!" he screeched at the two babies.

"No." Bluntly states Reborn, before Leon transformed into a Gun "Now let's continue on Algebra, you are terrible in it, and that is unacceptable." The clicking of the Leon-gun sounded ominously in the brightly colored kitchen "Bring down your homework, now."

The one-sided gun-fight then ensued, with lots of screaming and yelling and Cake-fighting and deadpanning.

….

Yep, my cake became ammunition for the war.

…..

What a waste.

...I shalt salute you while I hide under the table...cake.

* * *

The next morning was fortunately much more toned down in terms of Chaotic Happenings and was much more peaceful.

…..

I WAS KIDDING.

That was what I Hopped would have happened actually.

But it turns out there was a reason why Lucine, who seemed like the exact opposite of Reborn, still went so swimmingly swell with Reborn like a delicious plate of cookies with a glass of warm milk, only with more blood and pain and razors in your mouth as you attempt to swallow only to find out there was rat poison in the milk when someone blatantly told you with a straight face.

She was a SPARTAN. A SPARTAN FROM LEONIDUSES OWN ARMY OF GENERAL SPARTANS WHO ARE THE SECOND BOSSES OF SPARTANS THEMSELVES.

And Hell did she show it.

"If this much already was so much trouble, how are you going to survive the Mafia?" She wrote in a small writing pad with marker as she rode on a small tricycle as I ran down the street, breath coming out in large pants as I greedily sucked in air, tongue hanging out as sweat dripped down my brow as my heart hammered away, throat dry as a desert as I tried not to fall on my face.

Which almost happened about thrice….I think?

Now many of you would might be wondering…or at least, I think you should be wondering, the following sentence "Why the *_Preferred Swear-word Insert_* are you almost collapsing in the middle of…somewhere?"

Now, let me explain. (By the way, I'm still in civilization if you're wondering.)

It began when Lucine decided that she wanted to test my skills so she could get a better grip on my ability and thus train me accordingly so without over working me.

First was a FREAKING ENDURANCE TEST AT 5 IN THE MORNING.

Which technically was overworking already, but don't tell her that to her face.

Because she was dangerous. And armed to the bunny-ears she wears with Shurikens.

…

Yes. You heard me.

Shurikens. Oh, Explosive Shuriken's are a favorite by the way.

How did I freaking know that? She threw _one_ at this humongous tree that perhaps hundreds or THOUSANDS of years old when Lambo came back to annoy her by calling her a bunny-vampire (Maybe he was high on sugar or something, I will NOT put it past mom to give him like a whole crate of candy just because he wanted it), and it FREAKIN exploded into itdy-bity bits of smoldering wood pieces that floated like fire-flies and smelt of smoke and mass destruction, all with her calm smile.

And from that, I learned a few things that where important.

Lucine was a trigger-happy, mute and possibly a psychopath that loved to see children cry (Because there was a much more cheerful smile on her face when Lambo pulled out the waterworks, only to have Reborn hit him with Leon-hammer like some demented Whack-A-Mole) and could spawn trees on a whim.

I mean, I swear that tree never existed until like…yesterday when she blew it up epically!

And also, her shuriken are wicked little blades of MEAN. Like tiny meat hooks with inwardly curved blades serrated for maximum damage and possibly tipped in poison from the way they evil gleamed in the light. Possibly, I mean.

Maybe she even had mini-pufferfish as shuriken…..

So now I had let that out, everyone knows that to survive, you do NOT, I repeat, do NOT piss off talking babies. Ever.

(Also, I learned mass destruction smelt like smoke….maybe with blood in the mix. But that's already beside the beyond point.)

And that is why I was currently out running so Lucine could test the level of my endurance by forcing me to run around the _whole_ neighborhood. Five times. Without stopping. Because she could do that with her freaking shuriken.

Now imagine this. As a teenager whose life centers around manga, studying, sleeping, their ditsy family members, eating lots of pocky and the occasional sporting event, what happens when such a teenager is suddenly kicked out of bed at 5 A.M in the morning after a horrendous night of trying to calm a cow-child down after seeing a tree dying for the sake of just dying in a giant fancy explosion?

Hell, add in a sadistic baby with explosive-poisonous-painful looking throwing weapons to spice it up…

And,

Feel like dying already?

That's how I feel.

"Is that all? Reborn mentioned that your endurance should be a little better than the Vongola Tenth." Lucine writes with a bored disappointed look on her face as I stopped at a wall, gasping hard as I wiped my sleeve furiously at my forehead, trying to dry of the sweat that kept on coming as my stomach did slight flip flops, legs aching as I drew in deep breaths to calm my hammering heart "You'll need lots of work." She wrote the warning with a small frown as I just glared at her, wishing for a glass of water as I rasped, not even able to talk even if I wanted too.

And, then and there for once, after all that had happened, Life decided that I needed to some good in my life before I could be counted as only a whole mess of something over gone wrong because….

"Here!" A glass of water floated into my vision for some magical reason with beautiful sparks as the barely peeking out sun streamed it sunlight through it….

Okay, it was just a normal glass of water. Please…give me a break.

I blinked at it, before landing on the hand that was holding onto it, trailing up a smooth arm, connected to a white Namimori-Chuu's outfit before I met with a pair of orange orbs that shined kindly to all….

I blinked as I noted that this random person who was offering this random glass of water (That I holy-fied in my mind) who was randomly standing there in our school uniform and giving me that smile was Sasagawa Kyoko. Namimori-Chuu's very own idol of flowery innocence, naivety and garnered a plethora of Fan-boys that could rival Yamamoto's Fan-girls in sheer number.

I blinked, looked at her in slight awe, and accepted the cool glass and downed the whole thing in one swing.

Now I understood why Tsuna thought of Kyoko as an Angel.

* * *

Turns out the place we winded up at (Lucine and I) were actually the Sasagawa Residence, and Kyoko was awake at this ungodly hour to make sure her big brother was well fed and hydrated before he went on his daily 'jogging' trips (Something I have seemed to neglect….)

Whoever that was, I was meeting right now.

And that's how I met with and learned about Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the Boxing Team of Namimori-Chuu, was actually the enthusiastic, big brother of Kyoko.

Though for the life of me, I wondered how stupid I had become not to notice the shared last names.

….

I'm losing my touch.

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING!" Sasagawa Ryohei hollered in my face while his muscles bulged as I paled, staring at the buff male in front of me with a little apprehension as Lucine sat in my arms with ear-muffs, smiling brightly as usual "YOU'RE SO EXTREME TO BE JOGGING OUT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" he yelled, grabbing me by the shoulder and looking at me with this weird fire in his eyes as I freaked out while he shook me like a rag doll.

Boy, was he one special individual.

Extremely special individual indeed.

I looked him up and down wordlessly as my head was forcefully being bobbed up and down, not answering his boisterous welcome while ignoring the painful grip on my scrawny shoulders, and a little confused as to how the HELL are these two very different people siblings?!

And I think I saw him once before…..

…

Oh yeah, I'm still freaking out right here!

"Oii-chan! You shouldn't be so loud in the morning!" Kyoko berated gently to the side as the loud-mouth backed off, looking a little apologetic as I rolled my shoulders and blinking away the wooziness, feeling them sore already as Lucine looked on wordlessly, not writing anything for the moment. Kyoko turned to me, a small smile on her face as she apologized "I'm sorry for my Nii-san, he can be a little over enthusiastic sometimes."

I deadpanned. No shit.

Still, I decided since she saved me from dehydration, I decided that it would be rude to say so, since Ryohei seems….friendly…and nice to the point he had an overpowering aura of niceness that his sister seemed to have as well that made them _glow and sparkle_ like the Sun or something that would obviously make me feel very guilty if I insult them, mentally or verbally.

…

I kinda see why they are siblings, after all.

…

The Sun doesn't…_freaking_… sparkle…remember that brain.

"….It's...Okay." I mutter quietly, shifting my legs as I felt awkward standing there, against two brightly shining and positively gleaming individuals while I, the introverted wallflower whom many think of as a bitchy girl with a bitchy attitude with scissors (You…know…like emo?), stood awkwardly whilst holding a baby with weapons of mass destruction. I was wilting, wilting I tell you! "….Um…Sasagawa-kun…..Kyoko-chan…"

I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity.

Stupid awkwardness, curse you!

The Sasagawa siblings did not take notice of that, however. "YOU CAN EXTREMELY CALL ME ONII-SAN!" Ryohei yelled (Thankfully not as loud as earlier, yet still loud enough to rattle me.) "BECAUSE ANYONE WHO IS MY KYOKO'S FRIEND IS ALSO MY EXTREME SIBLING! EXTREME!" he roared enthusiastically, making me shrink again under his 'extreme' might.

Lame pun totally intended.

I sweatdroped at that as his aura seemed to just become….brighter with that…

A scene with Guy and Lee from 'Naruto' yelling about Youth while hugging each other in a manly way while crying in a manly way as a very manly sunset appeared behind them….

…..

O-kay….that was very…manly….I think.

I just continued staring as Ryohei yelled some 'extreme stuff' about 'extreme boxing' blankly, before I shook my head and let out a tired sigh as Kyoko giggled to the side, smiling cheerfully in the face of all of this extremeness of a situation.

Though I felt oddly happy for some strange, stupid reason as I stood there, watching blankly as Ryohei started yelling at me to join the Boxing Club.

I never even noticed that they never asked about Lucine.

* * *

-_-(_Omake_)-_-

"SO DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?!"

"….. No."

It was going to be a _beautiful_ friendship.

* * *

**A/N: I fail at Omakes :P**

Now, before anyone mentions' about Lucine here, I have a few things to say. She is important for this story for the future, as all with the OC's I will eventually add 'Le Gasp'. They are **not randomly placed there to look good for the sake of looking good and crack like that 'Le Gasp Again'.** I can answer some questions about her (If anyone cared to ask), but I will not answer if it reveals to much plot.

No flamers please about this. I will use those flames to burn Byakuran's whole storage of Marshmallows and force him to suffer withdrawal. And you don't want that, do ya? He need's em for EVILLLLLLL. And EVILLL IS GOOD FOR TORTURE. *Ehem*

Now with that out of the way... Hall of FAME! :D *Random trumpets and confetti and skittles* /bricked for being noisy

Well not really, but I really appreciate the Reviews from NeitherSaneNorInsane (:D thx, thought it was horrible 0_0), Furionknight (Well, here's more!), konan 248 (Thx, I'll tell her that!), MusicOfMadness (She's just so normal isn't she?), and lastly purpleicecrystal (Be awesome too :D Like a Boss)

You are all just so...awesome. I can never be more awesome-er.

Er, er, er.

Also to all those who are reading, you are awesome too. (Everyone is awesome :D)

Writing this is not all its cracked up to be (I learned about the dreaded Author's Block...though I don't think I count as an author...yet...O-o) and I manged to pull this off...though it is one day late...Opps?

Anyway,

_Read and review? /bricked by Tsukiko for making her life miserable_


	7. With TYL Lambo and Bianchi

**Disclaimer:** Will not own things that are not meant to be owned by Le Me.

Uh...read? :D

* * *

After the whole fiasco of running into two extremely extreme siblings (Well…one of them was extremely extreme, at least.) with rather bright and cheerful dispositions towards life (Which kinda rubbed off me…a little. It's hard to NOT smile even a teeny little bit if you have a guy like Ryohei screaming out passionately about simple things like the breakfast Kyoko was being so nice as to offer, though I blandly declined.), I made my way home for a well needed shower with Lucine in tow on her tricycle (That to be frank, made her look adorable….but she's still evil…. Pure….evil.) who was still smiling her calm odd cheerful cat-smile.

I swear I have seen that smile before somewhere….

After showering and getting ready for school, I was having a light breakfast of warm milk and a piece of toast and butter on a plate in my room, drying my wet hair from this morning's shower with a blow dryer, free hand holding the Shounen Jump magazine I had barely gone through (Life suddenly filled with Mafia Baby induced chaos does that to you.) I bought a few days ago as Reborn and Lucine discussed about my lack of endurance (Would a completely normal introverted teenager train their endurance where there was no need in the first place? Would they? Well, I won't. Case closed.) as I flipped through a page, scanning the newest news about a new Pokémon Gen being released soon, not paying heed to my surroundings.

I had about half an hour till the time I actually woke up, after all.

Their discussion ended and Reborn left as I went over to read about some other news, but I already lost concentration on my magazine as I felt Lucine's ice stare at me, making me uncomfortable as I fluffed up my hair, the strawberry scent of the shampoo still fresh in the caramel locks as I flicked off the dryer. Turning towards Lucine, I looked back as she her lone eye caught mine as the cold morning temperature cooled down my warm face, my hair dry, but a fluffy mess. She looked like she was thinking about something, reflected in that cold ruby eye of hers, as if it was a mirror reflecting a pool of blood.

I tried not though think of any more slightly morbid thoughts…..Pandora Hearts was getting to me….. Definitely getting to me. On second thought, she reminds me off Xerxes Break actually, with him being depicted on the front page of the magazine and all, drinking tea….Huh….."….what….?" I asked blandly, but much softer than my usual cutting tone due to fatigue as my gaze feel back onto the magazine, pretending to be nonchalant, before looking back at her.

Lucine stared for a moment longer, before she blinked, her face taking on a small moment of surprise as if she was remembering something, a little crease in her forehead from her eyebrows pointing down as a sign of worry, before she quickly relaxed back into calm with a serene smile and turned and walked out the door, bunny-ears bouncing with her steps as her hair trailed behind her.

I blinked, before looking at her back curiously.

Was there something wrong with my new tutor? I wondered as I looked back at my magazine, shrugging my shoulders before tiredly reading a few more pages.

School can wait. Manga now.

…

NOOOO! UNCLE OSCAR!

* * *

"Good morning Tsuna, Tsuki!" Yamamoto's overly cheerful voice greeted us I munched on pocky in silence and Tsuna trudged on with bangs under his eyes due to the late night tutoring Reborn put him through. "Why so moody you two?" He asked as he easily fell into step along side us, just like a good friend would…..

That is unusual…. for me that is….

And for some unfathomable reason, I suddenly decided I should look over to him. Look over I did, and I immediately noticed something.

Yamamoto heals freaking fast.

I mean really, we don't see him for a whole afternoon and night, and BAM his arms is off the sling and is now used to wave at us Sawada Twins as we arrive at school while Tsuna yawned, complaining of lack of sleep (While I secretly pouted at him….He wasn't the one getting woken up by bucket of water and ice-cubes just to run around the neighborhood at 5 _freaking_ A.M. But I kept it to myself, since I knew what he had to go through as well….Reborn. Nuff Said).

I stared at Yamamoto's arm, which was still bound by bandages, sure, but it wasn't in a sling anymore….

I deadpanned as I munched on pocky, thinking of the possibilities of such a speedy recovery…

…

I sense dark sorcery…..

Fangirls…..cults….Some stuff…

….

That isn't possible…right?

….Right…I'll stick with his obsession with milk as my hypothesis.

…

Don't judge me because I remembered that…..

"Ahahaha! What's with the weird face you have there, Tsuki?" Yamamoto laughs as he slung his right arm over Tsuna's neck, shocking my twin out of his daydream as I still looked at the jock oddly, but face still rather plain emotionless as usual he turned to Tsuna "Lack of sleep? You have bangs under your eyes!" His attention turned to my twin, who looked rather sheepish at the display of friendship from the cheerful jock beside him.

I looked at Yamamoto with slight confusion. He; who was rather famous for his ignorance of his multitudes of fangirls who try to feed him with food everyday and his popularity, noticed my slight change in facial muscles?

….Maybe he isn't as ignorant as I thought.

Hmm….

"Er….Yeah…." Tsuna said nervously, a hit of sheepishness in his tone "Some stuff happened….." He trailed off rather sullenly and rather reluctant, thinking over the chaos that happened recently as Yamamoto laughed.

I inwardly scoffed as sullenly as my twin as I silently munched on the pocky. 'Some stuff happened' barely covered all the chaos that already happened!

I started to think back over all the chaos as Yamamoto and Tsuna started conversing, lost in my own thoughts about all that was happening, especially Lucine, not noticing the silver haired teen glaring at a certain happy-go-lucky jock that was 'bonding' with my twin, both laughing at one thing or another like boys would as my thoughts started to wander again, back Kyoko and her overbearingly cheerful older brother, Ryohei; whom both didn't seem to notice my nervousness and wholeheartedly accepted me as a friend and in Ryohei's case, a family member.

Oddly enough though, most of my thoughts strayed to my new Spartan tutor, Lucine, and the odd expression she gave this morning.

...odd indeed….

…..

NOOO! UNCLE OSCAR! WHY DID YOU DIE?! Dammit!

* * *

Gokudera finally turned up today for class in all his dog-tagged, silver-haired Italian-fied glory (Can't say I'm exactly ecstatic to see him, but I was worried. After all, he was rather….nice… to us….if not overly enthusiastic to beat people up if they looked at him funny. Or look at us twins wrong….) after doing don't know what for the past few days, and he didn't seem very happy at Yamamoto for one reason over the other as he greeted us with an exclamation of "JUUDAIME! JUUHIME!" at the top of his lungs that actually made me jump out of my seat and actually topple over from the shock as I tossed my Shounen Jump I brought to school into the air, its pages fluttered in the air as he barreled into the classroom, chewing nicotine gum happily and somewhat oblivious to my plight while Tsuna 'Hieeeeeee'd!' like usual. Yep, pretty much normal…..

Till the young mafia-man landed his beautiful intense emerald-green (What? I like green. Green is plants. Plants is oxygen. Oxygen is life. I'm getting off track here.) gaze on Yamamoto (Right, I'll admit, that sounded _very_ weird in my head.), and his attitude did a 180 flip and he snapped and started yelling in some language (I had a feeling it was Italian, just a guess) at him, with a bit of Japanese mixed in so we had a vague idea what he was saying.

He kept saying "Baseball Idiot." Over one reason over the other,

Right now, he was glaring at Yamamoto after the teacher had entered and I pulled him down (He seemed to be embarrassed as I did so. That, or he was flushed from all that yelling he did. How did he yell so much?), who just so happened to be sitting beside me like he always did (Why did I not notice that before this?!) as he sat at the other side of me, making me feel a tad little uncomfortable as he grinned charmingly at me if I caught his eye and making more than several female classmates more than jealous, some of them giving me the evil eye while he ignored their calls.

Except Kyoko the girl that was more naïve than Yamamoto and perhaps kinder, as she simply smiled warmly at me, her best friend; Kurokawa Hana, just continued to ignore the class in favor of what the teacher was explaining.

Well, now I'm going to start on Hana. Why exactly? Because I like to explain things that derail me from my original line of thought, that's why.

She was the exact opposite of Kyoko. Cold, snarky, and sarcastic rolled into one dark-haired teenager made up Hana (Who was surprisingly…normal. Plain and simple, and very much welcome). She was a normal somewhat pretty teen that was somehow the best friend of Kyoko, and didn't seem to harbor any particular hate to me, even though she did look at me rather funny while Kyoko introduced us both in the morning whilst I munched my pocky and gave my usual greeting in monotone.

"….."

I don't blame her. I was never one for making friends (I tried when I was younger in primary, but apparently everyone was too intimidated of me for one reason over the other, or seemed to ignore me all together. Not that made me sad or anything), and this was the first time Kyoko ever spoke to me in school anyway. So Hana was right to be suspicious of the self-proclaimed and labeled emo Introvert of the class, who usually spent her days thinking about stuff no one cares about while munching on copious amounts of strawberry pocky and typically not bothering in forming friendships with the 'normal' people had suddenly become friends with 'The School's Idol', who should be wayyy beyond my 'comfort zone' of 'relationships'.

Which was particularly true, not that I showed any irritation of creating more friends I had to answer insanely boring questions to…though it was there…..it was there….

So I shrugged at her nonchalantly, before giving her pocky as a peace treaty and friendship gift.

We became some sort of acquaintances, though I kept quiet all the time as Kyoko told of how we became friends and Hana simply dismissed me after our little 'ice-breaking', and I was rather grateful she didn't start asking random questions for no apparent reason.

….Yeah….I made some friends (Some less normal than others), something I never thought I'd ever do in my lifetime….

Heck, now that think of it, even Tsuna made friends. Dame-Tsuna (As usual, I meant nothing by that.), made friends with the most popular jock in school, Yamamoto Takeshi, something normally impossible if Yamamoto wasn't such a nice kid who only wanted to live his life, and not some snooty kid with attitude problems, and Tsuna had not saved his life without the help of Reborn and his freaky Dying Will Bullet. (Do I even have to mention Gokudera at this point? Do I? Really? No.)

When did such change happen I wonder?

When Reborn first arrived with Leon in tow and shot Tsuna in the head…?

Hummm…..

These things plagued my mind as I blankly pretended to listen in English Class, Yamamoto snoring behind a textbook with his arm sprawled out and evading the eyes of our teacher, Tsuna nodding off himself, and Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto (Who snored softly.) while smiling at me when I turned to him during my musings as I sketched some random doodles on a paper, wondering how I got to this point in the first place.

Hey, it wasn't normal for an introverted girl and her 'useless' brother to suddenly become somewhat friends with such a unique mix of people all at once, you know.

….

I had a bad feeling about all this….call it Intuition… if you will.

...

Well, that sounded rather ominous...

* * *

Note to self, when having a bad feeling about something, try to escape the country via any mode of transport possible. Or at least leave for Hokkaido and stay there forever.

Or at least until Reborn and any other talking babies where somehow eradicated by some very convenient means. I vote for random laser beams.

'The stuff that happens within one day _still _boggles my mind.' I thought to myself fairly flatly as I ran for my life, somehow dodging random lethal weapons of mass destruction that exploded very fancily with all that flashing and all that with the sound of destruction in every direction I tried to escape, Yamamoto laughing in front of me while Tsuna screamed behind me. The latter was normal, the former kind of creeps me out. Yamamoto, really? We could die here, and you think it's a game? 'Should I be more concerned over my own well being instead of wondering why the world is conspiring against me and mulling over Yamamoto's sanity?' I mulled the thought over, not paying heed to the random missile that sailed over my head and exploded somewhere about the left, making Yamamoto laugh and Tsuna blanch as I continued jogging almost calmly through the 'battlefield', my clean hair now covered in soot and slightly singed from straying too close to an explosion.

Humm….maybe I should be more upset….

…..

Meh, not worth the effort.

Then, Reborn must have put his 'Convincing People to Blow other People the Eff-Up' skills to good use because he somehow managed to make Gokudera toss a huge batch of explosive sticks….err….dynamite (Good grief, what's wrong with me?!) he had somehow managed to light up without his smokes at us using some sort of logic defying technique (They literally lit up once he held them out. Guess that's why he's supposedly 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' or something. Meh.), and thus, It rained Dynamite, Sub-Machine bullets, Explosive Shuriken (Courtesy of Lucine, of course) and Random Missiles of Nowhere I did not know who was firing.

"What the…." Yamamoto finally decided to use this particular moment to sound somewhat shocked.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Tsuna shrieked, as always, from fear dying in a massive explosion of epicness.

"…." 'I thought we were still in English Class.' I simply thought rather pointlessly, watching impassively the world burned or something like that as Tsuna yanked on my arm while Yamamoto thought it was a good idea and dog-piled on us for some reason.

Then.

***BOOM***

* * *

Needless to say, I survived that whole fiasco with my limbs intact and sanity back from its untimely vacation. With a lot of burns and scratches and cuts while Tsuna and Yamamoto somehow miraculously remained unharmed even though they were supposed to have taken the full brunt of the blast, but hey, at least I was still alive, though rather squished and fuming inwardly at the stupidity of the situation.

….I'd smell of smoke for days though. And I wasn't very happy to say the least.

Would you be happy if random people you know started firing random weapons of mass destruction with the full intention to kill you? You wouldn't, that's what.

And you would not fancy smelling as though you just returned from war or something.

I sighed, my eye twitching as I shoved a stick of pocky into my mouth, trying not to explode or something. (It would be ironic if I didn't get blown into smithereens by a missile rocket, but my own usually suppressed emotions instead. Ah har har…) as I kept to myself and did what I did best, observe the interactions around me.

All was well enough, Gokudera accepted Yamamoto and seemed like he would not blow up the poor dude into tiny pieces, and I was about to calm down until they got into a small argument about being Tsuna's Right-Hand Man that quickly escalated to became the Shoulder, then Ear Lobe, then Nose Hair (Are they trying to recreate some morbid version of the 'Head and Shoulders-Knees and Toes' song?), then stopped at snot when I snapped and held up Bag-kun in some mock threatening manner and started swatting viciously at the boys heads, pissed off that they were acting so…childishly after a life or death situation while trying to not outright yell at them for being so idiotic.

Tsuna didn't stop me; I think he was still in shock in being able to survive enough ammunition to kill a mini-army to even attempt to prevent his currently semi-rabid younger twin sister from chasing two adolescent boys with her bag while she silently vented her anger, now holding her scissors and waving them in a threatening manner as Reborn watched amused as Lucine stood there in silence as usual.

In the end, it ended pretty well actually. Though Bag-Kun needs a little patching up now….And I was chased by Hibari for possessing a dangerous 'weapon' on school grounds (While wielding two extremely dangerous tonfas while at it…..) for it…..

IT WAS WORTH IT.

* * *

I had expected for a nice, peaceful and quiet for dinner of Soba Fish, Miso Soup (Soup…..Mmm…) and some stir-fried vegetables, casually dressed in T-shirt and shorts and bulky headphones and all, before I would retreat into my room for a quick read and music before bed since after all, there could only be SO MUCH of chaos in one day, right?

Apparently, Life said "Of course not you silly little wallflowery bitch!" And proceeded to show me how.

And show me it did, for I did certainly was not expecting to learn the resident cow-child could time travel to an extent. After a failed attempt of murdering Reborn with the cutlery none the less.

"….." My chopsticks dropped from my lax fingers as I stared at the male figure that appeared out of a pink cloud of smoke after Lambo shot himself with this humongous and bulky bazooka he kept in his afro (How that stay in there, I don't know. Maybe he was secretly Doraemon or something.) while sobbing with a knife sticking out from his forehead (Don't ask.). Instead of blowing up like I expected him too (I mean…it was a FREAKING BAZOOKA! What the heck was I supposed to think? That it was a device that might actually accidently ruin time and space?) this pink….smoke… poofy thingy…happened…...

Like….Poof?

….

And then a young male replaced snot-nosed brat, one emerald eye closed while sable curls slightly hung across his forehead and dressed in some sort of cowboy style?, and he looked really….handsome….I guess?

…..

Uhh…..What happened to the snot-nosed brat I was moderately attached to and where'd this kid who could pass for a model who was slightly inappropriately dressed doing in my house?

"…..Wuh….." Ahh, I was so proud of my suddenly non-existent language skills.

Lucine just took a large bite out of her rice right beside me, smiling easily as she sipped the soup.

Dang you talking babies and your epic ignoring of out of ordinary events,

"Goodness. It seems like I was brought back Ten Years by the 10 Year Bazooka." The male said in smooth baritone, looking around the house rather fondly, like he had lived here for _years_ and had not been there here for some time or something, while rubbing his forehead, before he caught sight of my flabbergasted twin, who was gapping a lot like a fish would when it was forced on land to breathe air as the male waved slightly "Hello young Vongola, long time no see." He greeted, rather casually.

"Wah!? This person…..EH?" Looks like Tsuna suffered from a bout of falling language skills too.

The person did not look fazed in the slightest bit at our suddenly synchronized stupidity and continued "Thank You for taking care of me Ten Years ago." Seeing Tsuna's blatantly shown confusion (While I looked on with a rater strained poker-face) he helpfully elaborated "I am the crybaby, Lambo."

…..

Say wud? I thought.

"Wah? Say what?" Tsuna exclaimed, almost at the same time.

…. Sometimes I'm reminded why us Sawada twins where…the Sawada Twins in the first place.

But back to the subject at hand…..Lambo was apparently now currently a somewhat hot guy who was his ten years older counterpart after he got shot by his own wacky bazooka.

I groaned softly, before rubbing my head as my head fell with an audible *thump* on the table.

Why….? WHY TIME TRAVEL? Why one of the most impossible of the impossible next to talking kicking ass (Literally.) babies was happening right in front of my eyes? WHY?! Time Travel, Ten Year Bazooka? What?! What the hell is this, a convenient plot for a successful Shounen Manga or something?!

(Yes, I was very aware I was spazzing in my mind.)

"Hmmm…?" Adult Lambo looked towards my direction as I looked back up tiredly with a slightly sore forehead (The table was rather sturdy….No wonder Tsuna said it hurt!) to stare blankly at me as I stared right on back. His eye looked at me impassively like a cool guy would look at something that utterly did not impress them, until it widened with some sort of recognition slowly, then sparkled the BISHIE SPARKLES OF DOOM, and he then…..glomped me?

And as my chair toppled from his weight and we both crashed to the ground, my eyes widened as arms wrapped around my torso and a weight settled on my stomach before we crashed onto the ground, making me squeak as I quickly tried to wrestle my way out from under Lambo….

Ugh, that sounded SO FREAKING Wrong on so many levels!

"Tsu-nee~!" He gushed (Oh gosh! The Heck?!), tears in his eyes as I inwardly started freaking out because A) He was a HE and B) He was hugging me in an affectionate way and rubbing his face into my stomach and C) I was a GIRL DAMMIT….Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh….! "You're cuter than I remembered you where! I'd missed you so much! You're too busy to pay attention to me anymore, or help me when Aho-Dera was being mean! Tsu-nee~!" He cried, absolutely and utterly destroying the 'cool' air he had shown earlier in this bout of random affection.

"…..Okay…..." I murmured questioningly as my face started to feel pretty warm and my head started spinning, slightly pushing on his head hoping I could get him off as Tsuna spazzed in the background as the tutors merely munched nonchalantly, like there wasn't this huge crybaby of a teen clutching to me like I was some security blanket "….There….there?" I said, trying to console him and perhaps get him to loosen his death grip "…..It's….alright?" The hand that was pushing patted sable locks softly.

Adult Lambo looked at me for a moment, quiet and teary eyes and all that.

Then gosh, he started crying again, this time blubbering things I could barely understand, squishing his face directly into my belly and nuzzling against it like a small child would do for comfort. Except that he wasn't a child and was a fairly decent looking guy normal girls would fangirl over was doing it.

That did it.

My face was normal a small moment, then it absolutely FLAMED the next as Older Lambo still had his face buried into my stomach and crying onto my old faded somewhat plain mint-green tee, my neutral face unable to prevent the blood from showing through my pale skin at how utterly EMBARRESED and very much uncomfortable with all this sudden affection from a RADOM MALE that was NOT TSUNA or MOM who was from the future and STILL NOT TSUNA NOR MOM OR FAMILY and me, being me, had been avoiding physical contact with even the normal people, was being hugged by a huge cry-baby who was ironically not one of the actual babies in the house.

Then, unable to take the whole situation any longer from the stress that had suddenly occurred so suddenly around my supposedly normal life, I looked down, breathed once, twice, felt as though steam was pouring out of my ears, before going into a dead faint.

….I'll never catch a break, would I?

* * *

Apparently, I had a few days of rest at least.

It was a blazing hot day. I was sitting there in the kitchen with the curtains drawn, hair pinned back with randomly inserted white bobby pins and tied up, reading a random book at the table with a small pile of books stacked to the side, trying to cool down with a tiny fan that swiveled slowly and torturously stirring the air as I just stared at one spot on the book, not actually reading anything, as music quietly playing from the headphone's around my neck.

_-(The number one princess in the whole entire world,_

_I know by heart how to treat you like that,_

_Don't I?)-_

It was TOO DAMMIT HOT.

I groaned softly, giving up and just fanning myself using the book, which turned out to be one of the older chapters of Blue Exorcist as I polished off the pocky stick in my mouth before helping myself to a bottle of soda I pulled out from the fridge some time ago. 'What am I to do with my life?' I wondered as I sipped the slightly cool liquid, the fizz tickling my tongue as it went down as I fanned with my makeshift fan 'Sure, Reborn and Lucine where acting like their normal outlandish selves; what with all the explosions that happened recently….' My eye twitched to the night where Lambo suddenly poofed into a teen and glomped me in tears and….Dammit, that will not be a fond memory to have. 'But there wasn't anything particularly out of the ordinary recently…yet….Thought these events tend to have a bad habit of coming in one after another….'

One more sip of the soda (Grape, I blearily noted.), the doorbell rang, and a woman's voice called "Italian Pizza Delivery!"

I raised an eyebrow as I placed the bottle on the table and got up, drying my wet fingers on the hem of my white lose t-shirt (What? What's wrong with T-shirts?) as I got up, shuffling to the door; somewhat confused while I did so….why was there a pizza delivery?

Unfortunately, it was too hot, and I was somewhat distracted by the music from the headphones, so I did not catch the 'Italian' part of that odd sentence while humming to the song. So when I opened the door to reveal a rather stunning woman with flowing magenta hair, vaguely familiar face and green eyes holding and a pizza box with a scorpion print on it while wearing a style too casual to be a pizza delivery person, my inner alarm bells only chose that moment to start saying the regular thing.

'RUN WOMAN RUN! THIS IS A CRAZY BITCH!' Or something among those lines.

But my brain did not get that message right and I ended up having miscommunication problems in my brain as I stared silently at the model woman right outside our doorstep, while the next verse of the song floated out from the device around my neck.

_-(A fault? She has countless!_

_I've never had a day where she says nothing._

_And she really never listens to her brother, ya know?)-_

I sweatdroped at the beautiful pizza woman person, who looked down at me rather oddly too, like she wasn't expecting me at all; also, why the hell are these very attractive people randomly dropping down from the sky and landing right into my life? First Gokudera, then Yamamoto, then Ryohei (Or Ryo-nii as he wants me call him.) who was…somewhat okay-ish if put truthfully, and then Adult Lambo, and now this.

Why? Just….why?!

"…." I opened my mouth to ask something. Like…..Why the heck are you here? (It was too hot to be polite.)

"You're that girl from earlier!" My twin's voice exclaimed at this moment from somewhere behind me, making me turn back slightly in shock. When did he get here?

Then, the pizza woman suddenly had something to say "Thanks for waiting." She says smoothly as she took out a HEAVY DUTY gas mask and slipped it over her face "A delivery of 'Vongola' Pizza."

Then, she opened the Pizza Box and this….Purple mist floated out of it and into the air and immediately both us Sawada twins started gagging and choking on the noxious fumes, coughing and spluttering, and a sense of dizziness overcame me as I slumped to the floor, trying to hold my breath as the pizza woman shoved the box straight at us, the fumes almost directly into our face.

Then Reborn saves the day with a bullet that sent the pizza flying away from the woman's hands and onto the road, and it sat there for a few moments before a few crows fell onto the purple looking sludge in the box like morbid extra toppings, already dead from the fumes.

…..

"…." I stared at the box with dead crows on it, to Reborn's back, to the woman's face, before I wobbled, and passed out on Tsuna, who started spazzing, of course.

Humm….just normal chaos I guess.

* * *

**_-(Omake)-_**

Lucine watched impassively at the clock, her ruby eye watching it intently as the hands counted down the seconds of the day in thier set pace, ticking away slowly, steadily, rhythmically. Ticking away.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Her eye was seemingly focused on the clock, but truthfully it was clouded in thought. She was not seeing, but rather just staring into air, as if she was watching random slips of pictures as they floated into the air, played out into memories of the past. Reminiscing. Remembering.

She presses a palm to her Pacifier as she exhales and slowly closes her eyes, trying to feel warmth…if any, in the object in her hand.

There was energy, but it was faint. It was almost cold. It was even stealing warmth from her fingers.

_Tick. Tock._

Lucine blinked, her eye shining brilliantly as she pulled out from her thoughts, before she looked at the clock, stare becoming a glare. A glare, filled with unidentifiable emotions as they mixed together, meshed to create a perfect balance of them all, yet still a chaotic mess, thinly veiled with a small layer of false cheer.

_Tick...Tock..._

She blinks, before she turns away from the clock on the wall, giving the illusion that she was nonchalantly sipping the abandoned grape soda on the table as the kitchen door opened, revealing a very cheerful looking Sawada Nana, already in her apron, ready to prepare dinner like the dependable mother and housewife she was.

"Arra?" She makes a confused sound as she noted the stack of manga laying rather neatly on the kitchen table. Tsuki left very few messes, since it was annoying for her to clean up after. "Tsu-chan forgot to clean up?" The woman simply blinks confusedly for a few more minuets, not sure about what to make of this small difference in her daughter's habits, before she looked off, sure that her daughter would clean up her mess, and headed toward the fridge.

She never even noticed Lucine sitting there drinking soda, right next to the pile, as if the infant had not existed in the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** I am BACK with a somewhat-ish 'if-you-squint'-ish angsty Omake! /brick'd by random person

Okay, okay, so this update is took longer than usual. I know (Beats self up) I had a bout of **Writer's Block** and all my ideas left me in the dust! /cries

But now I am back, hopefully I can push this some more until I at LEAST reach the Kokuyou Arc! That will be my first hurdle to surpass, whoppie!

Also, guess the song! Guess the song~! Get...something. I dunno (Sweatdrops)

Hall of fame! (I think I need a batter name for this =_='')

**konan248** (Thanks, but Tsuna is actually older...did I portray her wrong? OTL)

**chaosrin **(Really? Glad you think that way :D And yes, I aiming for that.)

**monophonic** (Hah, glad you think she is...Spoilers so no comment on that! And Tsuki is...funny O-O?)

Well, that's about it for this chapter so...

Read and Review? :D

**EDITED: Tuesday, June 18 2013**


	8. Enter Haru Mirua

**Disclaimer: Do not own what cannot be owned.**

**Warnings:** R_andomness, non-intentional Haru-bashing (SORRY HARU!), OOC-ness(?), Slight Fourth Wall Breaking, Reborn being the douche-bag he is, cake death, drowning, and Tsuki being exposed to Romance. (You have been warned for stupidity.)_

**Le read :P**

* * *

After I was effectively forced into a state of unconsciousness two times in a row within the week, once by pubescent boy (I did the math, TYL Lambo was around my age) and the other by almost-death pizza assassin (When I woke up, the whole thing had been explained via very informative and descriptive cue-cards from Lucine. I also pointedly ignored how it mentioned that Bianchi was Reborn's Third Lover. I didn't need brain bleach yet.), I decided that; after loads of thinking and thus scaring the crap out of society from my utterly _blank_ face as I restlessly roamed the neighborhood on a pair of roller-skates and music blaring in my ears; my life was in a mess.

Yeah, no shit. Bluntly states my Inner-Chibi, who had been oddly silent during all the small-scale catastrophes that were happening around me as the wind whipped my hair while I rubbed the long stripe shaped bruises on my arm with slight winces (Courtesy of Hibari's tonfa doom). Like earlier in the day, Bianchi had attempted to assassinate my brother through switching her Poison Cooking Crap with Kyoko's cake (Which was pretty low. But a rather good strategy, logically speaking.) Only to encounter quite a few setbacks in her plan.

Like me dropping my some of my mushy mud not-cake-cake on her head by accident (I wasn't expecting her to pop up like some deranged gopher, you know).

Like the Dying Will Mode that caused Tsuna to go bat-shit crazy when Yamamoto and Gokudera attempted to eat a slice of her Poison Cooking

And (Like) Lambo suddenly coming in from nowhere for cake, and upon discovered none, burst out crying before using the Ten-Year-Bazooka and 'Poofed' into his older self, and Bianchi, who immediately noticed, leapt out of hiding _absolutely_ seething for some reason (Reborn later explained Lambo looked oddly like her ex-boyfriend Romeo. Who _suspiciously_ died of food poisoning… I'll leave you to be the judge of that.), holding two plates of what looked what the cat dragged in, ate, regurgitated because it was toxic, left to rot and buried for months before being slapped on a plate.

A few live worms and beetles are then thrown in for kicks, if I should add.

Also, Gokudera, after taking one look at her beautiful face (Hey, I give credit when due.) fell to the ground in a violent spasm, foaming at the mouth, causing his fangirls to squeal in shock as I spazzed from being so close to Bianchi's Poison Cooking (The thought that zipped through my mind went something like…OMG THAT RADIOACTIVE CRAP'S IN MY FACE!), the rest of my cake flying out of my hands and going *Splat* onto a passing by Hibari, who's inner _'Trouble in brewing in Nami-Chu, get over there and Bite People to death.' _radar had alerted him or something.

Thus, chaos ensued, and lot of people got beat up in the process.

Ouch.

I sighed as I ruffled my hair slightly, going at a slow pace as the wheels on my skates whirled over the ground. The steady stream of air blew slowly pass my face gave me a small feeling of freedom. 'It has been some time since I roller-skated.' I mused as I slowly increased the speed, the air starting to whip my hair 'No use in over analyzing or over complicating things.' I thought, trying to approach these stressful moments that had passed with a level head. 'I need to calm down.' I looked straight ahead, and seeing no one and feeling quite daring, I closed my eyes, holding out my arms that swung to the back as I increased my speed; the air whipped my hair back, making caramel locks spread behind me as a fast wind blew.

There was a reason why I loved skating. As cheesy as it sounds, the wind in my face as I speed on wheels made me almost felt like I was soaring-

*WHAM*

The air escaped faster than it would have escaped a pooped balloon, making me go "Ouff." For a moment, before I screamed from the shock as I somehow landed on the floor in a faceplant, my legs flung up into the air violently from the sudden impact and I front flipped, before crashing onto the ground on my back on a random wall, confused and dizzy.

Great, just another few wounds to lick from the various bruises I've collected today.

Shitty luck haunted me, I guess.

"Ahhhh~! That hurt Haru a lot." A voice groaned dazedly as I blinked rapidly, trying to get over the sudden impact as I looked up onto the waning sky, the rest of my body propped up on a random wall. I guess it's a good thing I've always stuck to pants and jeans, or it'll be pretty embarrassing. "Hahi! Don't you ever watch where you're going?" the voice exclaimed angrily, apparently angry I slammed into her.

I don't blame them, I'd be pissed too.

Then, one moment, I was still staring at the sky and the next had some random girl stuck her face down to look at me, a small trickle of blood leaking down her bare forehead. I blinked at her, she blinked at me. Then she jumped back like my forehead burst into spontaneous combustion without fuel like Tsuna's in DWM, eyes wide with shock.

"Hahi! You're that kid with that adorable baby brother and sister that Haru wants to hug!" The dark brunette exclaims, pointing at me with an exaggerated air as I stared at her oddly and her finger with a WTF look slapped on. What Baby brother? What baby Sister? "But why is your hair so long? Aren't you a guy?! Haru was sure when I saw you, you where still male!" She accused, finger still jabbing in my direction, and at my mid-length hair that sprawled on the ground. "Have you undergone a Gender Change Surgery? Or do you change gender after touching hot water like from the show? Hahi!?"

Uh….What?

"…You must be talking about Tsuna…." I state blandly"….I can assure you….I am born a female." I grunted as I curled my legs and planted my feet on the wall, before letting my legs fall to the side, giving a grunt "…though I understand I look very alike my brother…..We are twins after all…" I said bluntly as I got up slowly, brushing off some dust as I patted my throbbing forehead, which came away sticky with blood, before I nonchalantly wiped it off my dark-brown pants. "….what?" I asked rather bluntly at the odd stare given to me by this Haru-person as I did this action, raising a nonchalant eyebrow.

"Hahi! That isn't sanitary! And no self respecting lady would do such a sloppy thing!" She exclaims angrily is this pose most girls seem to like taking, with legs apart, other hand on hip and pointing at me as I stared at the finger warily. Never know if she might be a mecha in disguise and could shoot bullets from the fingers, after all.

I stared at her warily, feeling as though I had just met with another weirdo, but I found that she seemed vaguely familiar. "….Have we met before?" I asked tiredly, not really bothering as I bent down to pick up my headphones, only to find the speakers of one was dangling out of its socket, hanging from the wires. Dammit, I need a new pair, or at least fix these.

"Of course!" Haru yelled passionately as I blinked blankly "You and this girl behind you where with Reborn-chan!" Uhhh….I sense stalker-ish tendencies…..And she STILL thought I was a guy, clearly. Don't I look like a girl? I'm feminine enough. "You both always pass by my house every morning, and Haru would always be there to see when Reborn-chan passes by! And also that other baby with the bunny ears! They're both soooo cuteeeeeee~!" She squee'd as I stared at her, more than just a little freaked out as she squeezed the front of her chest as he imagined 'hugging' Reborn. Is it bad I could actually imagine his large eyes popping out of his sockets should she manage to do so? "Haru wants to huggggg them just like this!" she cooed to the air, blushing madly.

"…..huh…." I turned, and skated like my life depended on it out of there.

* * *

Turns out, the weirdo did in fact stalk us. And she chose tomorrow to crawl out of hiding from her dark hole of wherever fangirls are born and try to cat-walk on top of the wall that edged the sidewalk before she confronted Reborn and us Twins on your perfectly 'Up-to-that-moment-ish-ish' normal way to school.

She introduced herself as Mirua Haru, made 'friends' with Reborn, before back flipping and twisting in the air to fall unscathed on the ground in a crouch as Tsuna looked on incredulously at the oddball as I facepalmed; rather exaggeratedly should I ask.

I had half a mind to start head-banging onto the wall.

I then proceeded to do so as Haru started getting the wrong idea about Tsuna (Whom she thought could change gender. I know not of how that woman's brain worked. We tried to explain. It turned out the wall would have listened to us better. She also ignored my existence for some reason. Thus began my head-bang session out of frustration.) about Reborn (Lucine wasn't present. Lucky her.) , who went out to threaten her at gunpoint should she try to hug him (That isn't normal.), making her throw accusations towards poor Tsuna of 'Tainting poor Reborn-chan' and 'Teaching him assassination techniques' and 'Babies are angel's with pure white hearts blah blah, and you're tainting it with your blah blah evilness blah.'.

It was almost a miracle the world didn't just _self destruct_ at the mere mention of _Reborn_ being _a pure hearted angel._

It was as ludicrous as saying that pigs could fly. And that Satan wasn't the Prince of Lies or something. And that Reborn would do anything out of the 'goodness' of his heart.

Then, Tsuna said something about how he was 'Not his sibling' and that 'No I did not teach him assassination techniques!' because he was the normal one, Dammit!, And for some reason, caused the irate girl to slap him while spitting the world "Bastard!" at him.

And so out came my trusty scissors, and off came the first button on her shirt and the ribbon around her neck.

"Hahi! W-what!?" She yelled, visibly startled as I stood in front of Tsuna, holding the sharp blade of my scissors in front of me, arm slightly curled to deliver a quick strike when possible. The button clattered to the ground, while the scissors still hung onto the blue ribbon, the cloth snagged in between the blades. I narrowed my previously sleepy eyes at her as she finally looked at me in shock, as if seeing me for the first time "Ha-hahi! You're that girl from yesterday!" she said in shock "Where did you come from?!" She looked at us both "Hahi! You are different people!"

Inner-chibi face-palms, face-desked, and face-walled.

I ignored the fact I've been ignored all this time, literally, allowing Inner-chibi to vent for me. "…Back, off…." I hissed both words venomously, sliding the scissors open and letting the navy blue ribbon to drop to the ground "….Now." I stated forcefully, before feeling my threat was enough, was about to draw back to keep my scissors before I grunted in surprise as Haru landed a square punch on my face. Now, I expected fear, not THAT. "You!" She exclaimed "You must be the one teaching poor Reborn-chan all these violent things!" She screamed as I blinked at her, disbelieving. "You b-bitch!" She hissed as she stomped her feet in a hissy fit at me as I rubbed my jaw, glaring at her.

That didn't hurt much….but boy was I pissed now…

"Tsuki!" Tsuna yelled; shocked at what had transpired as my anger immediately skyrocketed. Who did this….Little girl think she's doing?! She comes outta nowhere, acts like a creeper, yells profanity at our way, SLAPS Tsuna, and PUNCHED me?

Boy was I really, really, REALLY pissed.

And coupled with the fact all the stress that had been building up over the days, I snapped where I would have kept quiet.

So what did I do?

Remarkably, I didn't whip out my scissors and started in attempting to deface her in a fit of blind rage.

Instead of attempting mutilation, I breathed out quietly, tilted my head up with my eyes closed, opened them blankly, threw my right hand up to me left (At this point Tsuna gave a sharp inhale and was about to stop me.); and gave did a quick and vicious backhand to her face as I looked on noiselessly.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh seemed to echo in my ears as her head snapped to the side, a red welt forming as my hand stung.

Then, before Tsuna could protest and Haru get over the shock of my slap, I grabbed her collar with my right hand, pulled her face down, and emotionlessly glared into her mocha eyes. "….Do not…" I began, before throwing her away, not hard enough so she would fall, but enough to make her stumble "…Piss me off-" I trailed off when I saw her wide eyes, fearfully looking at me, and I chewed the inside of my cheek. 'What the hell…Am I doing?' I thought, pushing her back and making her stumble, quickly turning on my heel and grabbing Tsuna's hand and briskly walking towards school, pulling out a stick of pocky.

I did not have time to muse on my sudden multitasking skills when Tsuna stared at me in concern while I looked down at my own slightly stinging hand with disbelief.

Reborn just kept silent, taking a ride on my twins head.

* * *

I seriously hate myself sometimes.

Today was just not boding well for me. Every little thing set me off, making me whip out my scissors more than one just to hold off several of the more verbally abusive bullies in the school at the slightest taunt. I banged my head on the table more than once. I barely cared or flinched when Hibari passed me by during lunch in all his prefect glory. I didn't care that I almost walked myself into the swimming pool and narrowly escaped a dunking when Gokudera yanked me back. I didn't care when I was walking aimlessly even thought class had started and Hibari might be about. I even ran into a tree and tried to walk up it like a demented squirrel.

The problem was that I kept thinking of if smacking that Haru girl was really my fault, and it was annoying the heck out of me, churning around and around and around (And AROUND) in my already rather cluttered mind, and it was a huge distraction as I tried to sort it out. Usually, I would have brushed it off fairly simply, if it was some random guy.

But it was a girl, a girl who was innocent, albeit stupidly air-headed and needlessly vicious.

Why was it that Sawada's always attract the air-headed ones? I had grumbled to myself without gaining an answer.

It caused me to run into several walls today. I ran into a few people as well. And when I ran into Yamamoto he did this "Pet Tsukiko's back to make her feel better!" Thing that almost caused me to hack up a lung and made Gokudera do that magical lighting of Dynamite that somehow flew out the window from Tsuna's spazzing.

I was too busy sorting out my thoughts to acknowledge it at all. Which in itself was somewhat alarming to me.

I was always observing, and I always had a clear idea on the situation. I just _knew _what was happening right at any given time.

But now, I knew nothing, even though tons of stuff happened.

Truthfully, I believe I was not in the wrong. She was the one who provoked us first without looking at the bigger picture, and she raised her hand first and strikes my innocent twin who tried to explain the situation first, and then I still didn't outright attack her (I did provoke her, that was my fault.), only for her to punch me square in the face. Technically, she _deserved_ the bitch backhand I gave her, and perhaps even more.

But wasn't I just letting my own emotions running rampant on an innocent bystander? She wasn't part of the mafia, as far as I believed, nor was she in any way at fault for NOT believing an infant could be a cold-blooded murderer, since that thought was not logical in any way at all, and it was logical to blame the ones who are _seemingly_ said baby's guardian.

….

I seriously hate myself sometimes.

* * *

I laid on the bed, looking impassively at the ceiling.

It was night, about 11; and I could not sleep. Damn my stupid thoughts and such. Dammit I need SLEEP.

But sleep decided it certainly did not need me and was avoiding me like the plague. Or at least like I'd chugged down five cans of soda, or Reborn's coffee.

I breathed in deeply, and gave a loud-ish sigh which wouldn't even startle a paranoid and injured mouse, before I slowly sat up like a Vampire rising from their coffin, holding a hand up to my forehead. The bangs ruffled in my hand, and I combed my hair through my scalp viciously, messing up the caramel locks, grumbling silently to myself about the stupid thoughts floating around in my head that I shouldn't even worry about. Tsuna wasn't even thinking about these things; though it was true he was far more expressive and overreacts, while I kept it to myself and tried to see logic in chaos.

Curse my inability to diffuse negative emotions. Curse it.

Moments later after a small session of decision making (A.K.A Thinking of two contradicting things and 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' for it against Inner-Chibi. She won by the way.), I was once again out, skating through the silent streets of Namimori, this time without headphones, hair down so they flowed more freely behind me as I rode silently down the streets with no particular destination in mind as I twirled my scissors, having insight in bringing it as a precautionary measure while grumbling how I should stay in bed.

Not my fault for favoring the 'scissors' of the game.

My thoughts whirled like a storm, churning randomly in my head as I tried to make sense of what _exactly_ was I trying to understand here. The wind blowing past me whipped almost silently as I bottled up my insecurities for now, just relishing in the feeling of faux flight as I zipped down the streets.

I didn't expect to run into a corner only to see a kid beating up a few thugs, making me halt in my tracks.

"…." I blinked confusedly, as seeing the ugly thugs getting thrown around like rag dolls isn't especially a common thing. I narrowed my eyes to try to pinpoint the person currently being attacked, and widened my eyes in response when a flash of steel Tonfa glinted as it smashed into a thugs face, knocking out more than just a couple of teeth. The violence I suddenly stumbled on made me blink in surprise for a few moments, before I actually recognized the person wielding those signature twin tonfa and twirling his whole body around rather gracefully "….Hibari-san?" I couldn't help myself, giving out a large whoosh of air, awestruck as Hibari seemingly _danced_ as he fought, never missing a beat as the blood flew and splattered, and a random cuss was thrown around or two.

The armband pinned to the limp sleeves of his jacket darted around as he did so.

Seconds later, he was standing in a circle of 'dead' bodies. With the shadows in his face and the blood pooling at his shoes and dripping from his tonfa, he looked very much every inch of the 'Demon Prefect' he was renowned as.

And he was looking right at me with a small frown, piercing almond eyes slanted in confusion before sharpening as he seemed to catch that there was a person looking back, eyes narrowing as he turned towards my direction, pinning me down with his Killer Intent that had yet to dissipate even after the brief bloodbath I had witnessed.

I gulped silently, just standing there looking back and trying to hide my fear as I tensed myself as he continues to stare silently, the scent of the blood already wafting through the air tingling my nose. It felt like I was having a stare off with a feral and vicious wolf, which could leap at any moment and rip my head off my shoulders. And he knew it too.

The silence was deafening as we looked back at each other, one standing rather awkwardly on skates and in extremely casual wear while the other in impeccable uniform in a small bloody battlefield.

Then, the prefect spoke.

"You are a student of Namimori Middle, correct?" His voice is clear in the sudden silence, and rather loud. I blinked, and quickly nodded my head, slightly dazed from the sudden drop in Killing Intent. He looks on for a few more moments, before he turns heel and leaves, all while holding out his phone and dialing a number as his shoes click clacked on the pavement, speaking into it as his tonfas mysteriously disappeared somewhere into his jacket.

I was stunned for s few moments, before I turned and headed back towards home, mind completely blank.

I'd completely forgotten what I was out for, just extremely grateful I wasn't beat up for no particular reason.

...

Wait, now I remember.

Shit, no sleep for me then.

* * *

It was awkward, when you know the girl you'd hit just yesterday and is currently the source of your inner agasting was now challenging you and your twin for the rights to Reborn's welfare. All decked out in a ridicules outfit and holding a hockey stick while having dark circles under her eyes even darker than mine.

It was even more AWKWARD when she decided to lunge at us, only for me to dodge to the side, stick out my foot, and trip her to her feet and she then promptly decided to lay there like she was dead.

The snoring sounds stated otherwise.

I shrugged as Tsuna stared at the girl in confusion, munching my pocky nervously at the snoring girl who I slapped yesterday. She had a small bruise on her cheek, nothing noteworthy, nothing broken with the usual band-aid stuck to it, but I didn't want to leave her there to dehydrate in the unrelenting almost Summer Sun, and neither did Tsuna (When Reborn flatly told him Haru could die of dehydration, that is.).

So I was trying to pick her up and drag her somewhere with shade, because she might get heatstroke from the Sun.

Then, a few things suddenly happened I was totally unprepared for.

First, Haru woke up suddenly, and seeing me, her 'MOST HATED ENEMY' as stated when she challenged us, and immediately, swung her hockey stick that collided harshly with my skull, causing me to cry out in pain as I held my head.

Second, as I stumbled disoriented (Luckily, Haru was a girl and did not lift. Otherwise, my head would have been halfway around the world. But as it was, it hurt. Head trauma was a bad, bad thing.), I heard a shout of "JUUDAIME, JUUHIME! PLEASE DODGE THIS!" before some shadows floated into my confused field of vision.

Third, everything went *BOOM* and the force of said 'boom' knocked me off my feet and made me fall….

Into freezing water of the river under the bridge we were crossing.

I had just one thing that went through my mind.

Shit, I CAN'T SWI….im…

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"HE-HELP!" Haru's screams as she tries to swim to the surface, only being dragged down by her heavy armor. Her heart sounded loud in her ears, and adrenaline surged through her veins. "SAV-Gugh-Me!" she screams, kicking her legs with all her might as she clawed at the water, as if it would suddenly turn solid and allowed her to grip it.

Tsuki isn't doing much better, as she widened her dulling eyes as she bobs to the surface, spluttering water everywhere as she attempted to swim. She did not waste her breath trying to call for help, but used it on splashing the water everywhere. Her eyes then screwed shut, trying to keep the water out from them as she splashed around, her struggles becoming feeble as she started to lose consciousness from the direct blow to the head, her splashes easily overlooked if one was to look down at the two girls currently there.

The boys still on the bridge were shocked at seeing the two girls fighting for their lives. Gokudera cared less for Haru even as she screamed for help, and panicked as he saw his precious Juudaime's sister down there with the 'disposable hit-man' he had tried to blow away. The girl was also the first person (Read: 'Girl who did not have odd fantasies of him at night') whom cared enough, and pushy enough (Even then he didn't mind.) to get him, the hot-head, on nicotine gum.

Suffice to say, he looked like he was about to bend the metal under his fingers in his panic and rip it off the concrete... somehow.

Tsuna on the other hand, almost had a heart attack. He knew that his twin, as non-dame dame and slightly better she was at him in various things, she was as dame as him in countless.

One of them… was swimming. She could NOT swim. He could NOT swim. They both almost DROWNED in two inches of water once in the inflatable kiddy pool in the backyard, _with_ floaters. (Don't ask. It was a traumatic experience. Just know it involved their father tossing them in, carelessly.) Coupled with the fact she was hit in the head via hockey stick did not help matters in the least.

It was apparent how she flopped around that she did not know where was up, or down.

Tsuna quickly panicked as his twin flopped around in the water, unable to do much else but to float in a random direction, barely at the surface while Haru screamed for help nearby, able to keep somewhat afloat better than Tsuki even in her heavy armor. Gokudera loudly cursed himself for his rash actions as Tsuna was about to jump, irrationality clouding his mind, when Tsuki shouted something, still soft as ever yet loud enough to be heard.

"…DON'T ….JUMP!" She yelled, still trying to keep above the water "….CAN'T….Sss….SWIM…!" she added, panic seeping into her usually dull voice when she sees the shadow of her twin, eyes blurring as she shuts them. "…Nii….." she gasps to herself, before her mouth is covered by water, making her cough and splutter, precious air bubbles drowning out the rest of her sentence.

It only served to agitate the boys more "**TSUKI**!" Tsuna screams as Gokudera clambered, panicky, onto the railing separating them as Tsuki finally seemed to give up and finally dunks under…. and does not surface after several tense seconds. Tears sprang up in Tsuna's eyes as he could only watched at the sidelines as his only sibling was drowning in front of him, powerless to do anything. It was just like those terrible clichéd scenes in the manga she used to read, only to be given away for being so stereotypical.

He felt useless. He was always the one who was protected, dammit! Why can't stand up to the bullies and crazy people (Haru.) by himself once? And he was supposed to be older, and also, a guy! He should be able to protect his younger twin! But he was always dragging her down, and now a random stranger (Haru. Poor cosplayer girl in heavy armor, who was also drowing.) was dragged into this mess too!

He grits his teeth and was about to jump along with a short-fused bomber despite his twin's warnings of not doing so when Reborn piped up in such a Reborn-ish way that it would have caused the irate boy to flip out at any other given moment (But his twin was drowning, so he did not. It wouldn't do for him to be flipping out when his little sis is drowning.) when he tipped his fedora suavely. How did a baby manage that, no one will know. At least he got their undivided attention. "You're going to save her." Was all he said (Rather coolly), and after a brief transformation that would make magical girls jealous, Leon aided his owner once more in firing a shot of the 'Dying Will Bullet' accurately, hitting the future don's forehead and the force of the blast results in him plummeting to the water as well.

But of course, he strips mid-air with flair and a blazing orange flame lit up on his forehead "REBORN! I WILL SAVE TSUKI AND HARU WITH MY DYING WILL!" he roared determined, and Gokudera is officially stunned by his awesomeness.

Who wouldn't?

Reborn smirks "This is the Screw Bullet!" He announces and not caring for the odd name and what it implies (Wink, wink.), before shooting twice at the elder Sawada's heels and causing them to turn like propellers, giving him an edge as he dives into the water. He disappears for a moment, before he breaks the water surface right next to Haru, scooping her up in his free arm and stunning the rather rash girl, the other holding a spluttering Tsuki, coughing out water and looking slightly blue and unconscious, but alive.

Gokudera actually fell from his 'Spiderman' perch on the rails and falls to the water from the shock and awe, and lands with a splash.

Such is the day of a budding Mafia Boss, where Babies donning fedora's somehow manages to turn something somewhat marginally Dramatic and Heartbreaking, into a stupid comedy plot-hole in a mere sentence and a bullet with Rebirth Qualities.

Reborn, you devious little douche bag.

* * *

One Yamamoto Takeshi noticed the small mishap, and scratches his cheek, his bat and Catcher's Mitt slung on his shoulder.

"Are they playing Mafia?" He asked the air rather pointedly and stupidly, and someone off-screen facepalms.

Yes, such was a normal day in Namimori.

* * *

Tsuki's POV

It was exactly three days later, and I find myself back in the classroom of 1-A, getting our Math Tests back, the one we took yesterday.

But before I continue, let me give you a brief summary of what had happened after I fell into the river.

First of all, I woke up to Gokudera giving me emergency CPR. He was lowering his face really slowly (Just like in the movies.); like he was afraid I would suddenly wake up and bite his face off…or something.

Needless to say, I chose the worst time to be coughing out river water when he was about to connect his mouth to mine, which made him scream (Like a girl. Don't tell him I said that.) Well, he didn't get covered in puked out water I was hacking out (Now that'll be rude.), but it was pretty gross all the same. At least he moved back fast enough the moment my eyes peeled open to rant about something like 'JUUHIME YOU'RE ALIVEEEEEE!' *Insert fan-boy sparkles*.

I spent quite some time puking out water though.

Tsuna was in his boxers again, which led me to believe he saved me and Haru. Which apparently lead to Haru having this sudden fangirl crush on Tsuna, who must have said something cheesy while going all Ape-shit crazy? Else this wouldn't happen.

And then, Kyoko and Hana appear outta nowhere, and Tsuna tries to clear up any 'misunderstandings' dear Kyoko might have, who was having her usual 'sparkles and pink mist' blooming around her as she asked me if I was okay? And all that. And I noted Gokudera was soaked, and thanked him for trying to save my life, which ended up with him on his knees and bowing low to me (Even though I was on the ground.) about how he wasn't 'Fit to be your and Juudaime's right hand!' and 'I shall take any punishment for my atrocious actions' etc etc more self-harm tendencies etc while I tried to calm him down by telling him positive stuff that didn't even sound marginally positive at all.

Then, Yamamoto showed up with his thousand Watt smile and asking if we were playing that 'Mafia Game' he'd deluded himself into thinking as a game, and Gokudera promptly exploded (No pun intended.) at him at how 'insensitive he was to the situation' and other things I didn't pay attention to because I fell asleep, tired out from all the chaos.

The rest of that day, was school.

Oh yeah….Haru made a humongous bento for Tsuna since the "Day before Yesterday!" which was three days ago until today.

Which was fine….I guess. Weird, but fine.

I just gave her this condensing look and said softly "….Don't piss me off." With my usual emotionless, slightly edging on snarky when she presented that huge box of food that might have been half stale by now.

She looked somewhat oblivious. Well, responded quite positively to it instead, taking it as my consent of giving my brother's hand to her for marriage or something.

To which I allowed myself to scathingly reply a "Hell. No." while waving my scissors in a threatening manner in which she remained ever oblivious too as Tsuna, suddenly gaining super strength, dragged me away by the back of my shirt before I started to slice her uniform to ribbons.

Well, I was still rather sore with her tying to bust open my skull with her hockey stick. You can't exactly blame me….

At least things where looking much more normal now. Well, as normal as 'My Life has a Couple of Talking Babies Packing Ammo with a Chibi-Cow Tossing Grenades around' normal, anyway.

….

Well, that wasn't in the least brief.

"Gokudera Hayato-kun." The familiar name snapped me out of my inner dialogue I'd finally settled back into, making me look up as the silver headed bomber simply strut his way to the teacher who held the Math paper to the easily irritated teenager "you scored one hundred points on the Math paper."

Many murmurs started to spread across the somewhat silent class, mostly in awe at the delinquent who apparently had a brain. I simply sighed, bored as hell as I twirled my pencil, watching as the Italian sit back comfortably in his seat beside me, looking slightly smug at Yamamoto (Who was half asleep drooling.) after Tsuna congratulated him. Felling particularly generous (And nice, seeing as Gokudera kinda deserved it for scoring so impressively.) I leaned over to his table a little, and said "….Congratulation's, Gokudera-kun." As well.

Instead of looking just plain embarrassed, he _blushed _(_Lightly.)_, rather adorably (Wait…WHAT?) and made a large portion of his fangirls who happen to catch sight of him swoon as he looked back, attempting to be modest and only managed to stutter (Uh…..?) and trip a little (What?). Just like how I'd imagine Tsuna would react if Kyoko congratulated him on something.

Quickly, I averted my rather wide eyes and shrunk into my chair, feeling out of sorts as I looked intently to the teacher, who was still handing out the papers, a small strange warmth gathering around my nose again, making me rub my cheeks. I peered back to look at the teen, whose face was still _slightly_ pink and cute…..and I slammed my forehead down onto my desk and startling Tsuna in front.

If his 'Hiee!' had anything to say.

And for a moment, I felt horrified. For a moment.

_OHGOSHICALLEDGOKUDERACUTEADORABLETHEFAUQOHGOSH_

_BANISH THE THOUGHT! NO, BAD BAD EVIL BAD….!_

Then, I sneezed.

…..

I must be getting a cold…

Yeah…a cold….JUST a cold.

Do not think about it, do NOT think about when Mom tells you about her 'romantic' stories about her and dad when she was your age, Tsuki….They are mere, dramatized versions of her fantasies…just…that…

"Sawada Tsukiko." The teacher calls out tiredly, the second time, waving my paper. I stood up quickly from embarrassment, but the abrupt movement caused my foot to get snagged on the legs of the table and made me fall forwards, a squeak of surprise somehow escaping my mouth as the floor (Old buddy of mine.) rushes up to greet me.

I never managed to get my weekly dose of epic faceplant.

Because Gokudera, who I'd learned had pretty fast reflexes, quickly got up from his seat, grabbed my wrist, tugged me to him and I ended up landing safely in his arms. And he even added an "Are you okay, Juuhime?" at the end.

….

Cue awkward silence and fuming fangirls.

* * *

-(Omake)-

For the rest of the day, I hid myself away under the covers of my bed, reading copious amounts of Shounen Manga to bleach my brain, and on occasion, slammed my forehead against the wall; repeatedly.

….

I STILL CANNOT GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD.

* * *

**A/N:** WTF did I just write O-o

Also, the house had mini explosions on Sunday. (Whopsies!) And I'm supposed to be working my arse off on my art project.

Shit.

Well, since I'm an epic procrastinator and had managed to choke this out after over a month or so. (OTL)

So, Now to thank the epic people and get my butt off the chair and DO ART.

Thanks to,

**Guest 1: Yes, yes they are.**

**konan248: I love Adult Lambo in here too! I enjoy torturing Tsuki! /**bricked

**Guest 2: Thank you! :D**

**belladu57: :D**

**Flower power .u know u lik it: Thanks for thinking it is! XD To me, there isn't a plot yet :D I purposely made her not talk so much, a personal test of mine so to speak. I will, hopefully! (Looks around for bricks)**

**roYaLAnemone11: Well thank you! Romance...? (Doubtful, lol.) I am terrible. But maybe.**

Well, that's about it!

So... till next time.

Read and Review please XD


	9. Along with Sprains and Colds

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hitman Reborn. Because then I would have to be a mangaka and be living in Japan. Which I am clearly not.**

**Just read the story! /bricked by le peoples**

* * *

It all started when it was morning.

The sun was rising, the birds where tweeting, blah and blah etc boring stuff etc, and the first thing I noticed when I popped my head out from under the covers to stare woefully at the brightening, tightly drawn windows of my room was that I had a terrible, terrible headache from the meticulous 'brain bleach' process of last night…

And my nose was kinda stuffy… (More like I didn't have nostrils no more and I could only _breathe _with my mouth.)

So, to the main point before I blabber about other nonsense, I finally fell sick from all the crazy, so-called 'Mafia' (But seriously. The Mafia had BABY HIT-MEN. Like, wow, I never knew.) stuff that happened (An attempted assassination via purple, toxic food counts as crazy. You know what I'm saying?) and all that late night skating and running into walls was doing a number on my immune system.

I blinked, and let my face half sink into the plush pillow, thoughts a little fuzzy as I thought about the situation. On one hand, I didn't want to be absent and leave Tsuna to our rambunctious classmates. (I totally ignored the tiny voice that might have belonged to Inner-Chibi that said Gokudera would do something if he felt Tsuna was being 'disrespected', though he might use...unconventional means. Okay, it was still bad.) So of course, being the stubborn teenager *coughmulecough* I was, I attempted to get up.

Groaning softly from my pounding headache, I shifted my hands and groped to find a spot so I could push myself off the bed, only for my hand to predictably meet with thin air and-

*Bang*

….

(Cue belated reaction of me clutching my wrist and spazing on the ground from pain.)

"….!" The sharp pain shot up my arm and I gave a really high pitched squeak that rang quite loudly in the silent morning.

In the end, I ended up having to stay at home for a fever…. and a sprained wrist.

Shitty luck haunted me, I guess.

* * *

_(The spectacle of a child being tossed around like a beach ball, then exploding in mid-air while Tsuna was in only his boxers with an orange coloured flame on his forehead did not startle Kyoko in the least. Nope, not it the least. *We shall assume there was a very logical and non-existent reason behind this and not because she's air-headed and we are supposed to be ASSUMING.*_

_She however; did felt something, or more precisely some one, was missing from the almost picturesque (Jokes.) moment of everyone looking up in awe at the mid-afternoon fireworks caused by a certain shy Chinese assassin as she fell back to earth and caught by Tsuna._

_Now, who could that be? Was the rather naïve girl's pondering event though other much more interesting events where happening around her._

_Really Kyoko, really?)_

* * *

It was the second day, a Saturday, and I still feeling under the weather. But noticeably much better, I noted, allowing for much more comfortable rest, even though the tissues that littered the ground like snow and making a mess made me squirm when I looked at it. 'Ignore it for now.' I thought to myself, turning to the white wall and staring at it blankly before snuggling into the bolster, dozing off to recuperate and attempting to ignore the chaos that was happening right outside….

*CRASH*

And sighed, slapping a bandage free palm to my face and clawing it slightly, eye twitching to the ceiling.

Apparently the sick get no rest on the Weekends, I think sourly to myself as I slowly got up, getting off the bed after I tossed back the covers (Luckily, all the aforementioned tissues where piled up mostly in one spot, allowing me to get off the bed without accidently stepping onto one. Eww.) I yanked open the door with all the flair of a sick and disgruntled teenage girl, ignoring the bang that followed (And what a mess I was. My hair defies gravity now. Cue deadpan 'yay'.) as I turned my head and peeked outside towards my brothers room, and noted a familiar tall male in a blue tee and dark hair standing there, laughing at whatever mischief he was witnessing in my brothers room while said sibling was yelling about something, panicky expression slapped on his face.

Slinking over to the room, I noted Haru…uh….creeping up the stairs at the same time. (Mom should seriously stop thinking EVERYONE was a friend.) I pointedly ignored the weebo fan-girl of my brother (Tsuna…has a fangirl….?), peeking into the room to find Gokudera somehow crouching/ chasing Lambo (Wow. I can't even waddle when I'm crouching on my legs), who was chasing I-Pin (Whom I met yesterday, since he wanted to apologize for trying to kill my brother. My disgust for the Chinese Crime Syndicate or whatever they freak they called themselves aside, I was willing to forgive the little kid. I wasn't thinking straight actually, but decided children should not be blamed for adult stupidity.)around in a rather humorous fashion.

It was to be mentioned that I was definitely NOT amused by stupid shenanigans while sporting a headache. Whoops.

"Oh! Hey Tsuki!" Yamamoto cut into what could had been a rather dry remark about today being the FREAKING weekend and all, and everyone should pipe down before I sock them in the face with my pillow(Not bolster. It was my BABY. That was a JOKE. I THINK.) in an act of sick fury (Cept Tsuna… Because nothing is his fault. I have seen it all, and been there.), giving me that cheerful hundred-watts of beautiful sunshine smile that would have made all his fan-girls lose gallons of blood. (I always felt sorry for the janitor. Blood was a pain to clean up. Especially dry.) "Heard you where sick, feeling better?" He asked in his all his Yamamoto-brand friendliness glory brand of concern or something.

I opened my mouth to answer, before promptly shutting it. You know what they (I mean introverts.) say, have nothing to say to the person? Don't say nothing.

And clearly I have no input.

…

He was still smiling at me…

…

Not gonna happen…

…

Not, happening…

…

Not-

"…Fine" I somehow sounded dull and flat even with a rasp.

…

What? WHAT?! This was YAMAMOTO I was facing here. You can NOT ignore him for long, no matter how hard you try to.

I mean, LOOK AT HIM!

Wait, you can't.

Le sigh…

I blinked, and looked on with a bored expression on my face as I yawned, pointedly ignoring Haru's yell about child abuse right beside me as I continued watching with mild interest as I-Pin used some sort of 'Gyoza Ken'…? At Lambo, forcing him to recoil before he started to float off the floor with some sort of 'psychic powers!' and thrown to the wall. Seems painful. Looks like I need to give him candy again later…

Suddenly (Because my sense of time and reaction was like….3 times slower than normal people or something.), EVERYBODY started YELLING whilst I was rubbing my sprained wrist (Wrapped in supportive bandages.) and wondering why the hell I was still standing there looking at Yamamoto's back in a daze (Induced by sickness. Sicknesses, dangerous, yes.) in my PJ's with hair fit to be called a 'Rat's Nest'. Then, Reborn's annoying voice muttered something I didn't catch, before I caught a small puff of pink that piped my almost non-existent curiosity, and I stuck my messy bed-head into Tsuna's room to find a pretty Chinese teen with cute braids, holding one of those Ramen delivery metal boxes, saying something about the Ramen becoming soggy, before I simply slunk back to my room, headache coming back with a vengeance.

Nothing to do here…

* * *

_(The explosion was ignored as Tsuki continued to sleep, only furrowing her brow from the loud rattle before relaxing again, snuggling into her bolster and letting out a sigh of content._

_She'd wonder about the charred grass and Tsuna's sooty face during a rather chaotic dinner involving flying cutlery, fish and poison cooking later this evening with her normal deadpann expression on, not even raising her eyebrows even when the kids started arguing again.)_

* * *

Monday passed onto Tuesday, and I was still stuck at home, the flu still not leaving my system, even as my wrist was healing up nicely.

In fact, it worsened from yesterday. My sinuses, I mean. (My body is trying to deprive itself of oxygen I swear.)

(Dammit, why didn't I have some awesome, naturally occurring quick healing capabilities like Yamamoto?)

My eye twitched from annoyance as I the mouse in my hand went *click* *click* at random intervals, trying my hardest to suck in air through my clogged sinuses. No such luck (It made me seem like I was going to hack up a lung instead.). I had a sneaking suspicion on what induced my slow recovery, and it was due to me inhaling the lingering corrosive purple fumes floating about in my room from Poison Cooking as Bianchi offered to make me Congee so I could get better, which also resulted in a epic female cat-fight slash wrestling match slash 'fight to the freaking death' between the Sick Wielding Scissors and the Assassin (A.K.A Me verses Bianchi and a Pot of Disgusting Glop that can never/ should never be passed off as 'Congee' as I attempted to cut off her *coughfacecough!* luxurious hair. She dodged every time, but there was _wariness _in her eyes. Hah.)

Hey, she was trying to feed me poison (The 'Congee of Death', as I dub it, melted through the metal spoon she tried to feed me with and plopped into the ceramic bowl I will never be able to look at the same ever again. In fact, I'm planning to dispose of it.) and my 'fight-or-flight' survival instincts or something kicked in.

Well, at least my room isn't stained with toxic purple (Would clash oh so _horribly_ with the curtains.), and it's nice to know Bianchi cared in her own,' over creepy stalkerish big sister-ish' way…I think.

Sigh. If only she doesn't cook poisoned food (Intentional or not. Still killer food.), and wasn't trying to kill my brother, and a huge Reborn fangirl, I _might_ _have_ even begrudgingly thought of her as 'cool'.

And now, on the fifth and hopefully final day, I-Pin came into the room while I was typing away on the laptop (I was bored to unshed tears.) on the bed (It's comfy and I be lazy to move around so much.), chatting to a few online friends (Yes friends.) I had somehow miraculously accumulated over the years (One or two, and even then, I rarely wrote much.) while holding a bowl of something….Black…..and liquid towards me.

In a bowl.

…

Sloshing around in the same one Bianchi used.

Oh, my, gosh….

I stared down at it. Was I supposed to drink…this?

….

I looked at the Chinese Girl, who looked at me innocently.

…..

I shifted, and took it to be polite, leaving my laptop on the bed as I sniffled slightly from moving; raising an eyebrow at it and held it, leering at it in suspicion, wondering if any leftover poison was in the bowl. I held it up to my face, trying to fine the tell-tale purple fumes of Bianchi's cooking. The only thing I got from moving my face close to the bowl was a face full of steam (Which felt nice actually, but that's beside the point.), directing my questioning look at the girl.

"Chinese Medicine." She says in slow Japanese as I held the slightly steaming bowl a little ways from me again, still slightly wary after the Poison War of yesterday (Who knows? Bianchi might have lent a 'hand', or leftover poison might just do me in.). But I-Pin was nice…I think…..yeah, she's nice. Should be safe. Should be. Should. "Good for flu!" She insisted sweetly as I looked back down at her. "I make it for you!"

… Well, I gotta drink this then.

I gulped, eyeing it for a few more moments, and after steeling myself, took a cautious sip.

And promptly gagged from the taste.

* * *

_Jab_

"_JOIN OUR CLUB, SAWADA!"_

_Dodge_

"_NO!"_

_Hook_

"_JOIN!'_

_Side-Step_

"_NO!"_

_Punch_

"_JOIN!"_

_Duck_

"_NO!"_

_And the yelling extremely extreme match continues as thus._

_Tsuki would have been proud (Or bored to death.)_

* * *

Okay, the Chinese medicine was working, but the taste was much more hard to swallow than your usual over-the-counter flu medication, so I kindly asked I-Pin not to go through so much trouble (While secretly wondering how such a young child had the knowledge to brew Traditional Chinese Medicine while NOT an EVIL BEING WITH A BLACK HEART like Reborn.) and stuck with the usual medication, now feeling well enough to not require long naps that span several hours a day and rather hopeful that I could go to school the next day.

I sighed; yawning as I nursed a glass of water in my hands (My sprain was gone. Seemed like it wasn't too serious, since most of the weight was taken by my face. Good old faceplant. Hah.), a packet of pocky opened yet untouched, taking occasional sips in an attempt to wash out the bitter after-taste of medicine from my mouth, hair a mess (But not as bad as the previous days.) and me being my usual self as mom busied herself upstairs, doing some laundry while Lucine sat in a chair munching on cake (From where, I don't know. Looked like Shortcake.)

It was calm, it was quiet.

And naturally, that was when the evil, evil doorbell rang.

At first, I ignored it. I was tired, lazy, and in a really bad mood and feeling a little dull from all the meds in my system, and was thinking about the math homework I had decided to procrastinate on its completion along with some sort of Social Studies thing in school I'd missed. 'Great, I'm going to be paired with a bunch of weirdo/ people who I either hate, or they hate me.' I thought, taking another sip when the door opened, and instead of hearing the shoes for a pair of feet being put down, I heard a couple of shoes hitting the ground.

"….." I blinked, my intuition (Or feeling in my gut. Whatever the flying freak that meant.) told me to look out to the doorway for some reason, and when I finally did (Slowly, and regretfully if I might add.), I saw this bishie blonde dude in an army green parka waving at me with this cheeky smile on a face which I have never had the pleasure (I meant displeasure and you know it.) to ever have met, and I looked on slightly in shock at the appearance of a BEAUTIFUL FOREIGN OUTSIDER (Because I had a bad impression of them, courtesy of Bianchi.) as he enthusiastically called a "Hello my little-!"

Unfortunately, I wasn't listening to whatever he was saying, because my eyes were drawn to the men that where standing at his side, wearing all black and having this intimidating aura about them that just screamed I DO ILLEGAL STUFF!

…. I stared, my mouth almost open and eyes widened.

"I'm the Decimo of the Cavallone _FAMILY_." I heard the blonde dude say as I blinked in confusion again, though starting to tense up even as Lucine continued to munch.

And even though I didn't know much Italian, and wondered for a small moment what the heck a 'Decimo' is, I knew enough lingoes from Reborn to understand _Family_.

So….

…

Hoooooooollllllllyyyyy Faaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk IT'S THE MAFIA….!

* * *

There was 'the' blonde dude.

Who is a Boss of an Italian Mafia.

Like, sitting there in a room of a typical Japanese teenager.

Sitting in a huge black leather swivel chair as said Japanese teenager's twin stared at him, wondering why he was here, in Japan, away from Italy, and his….Mafia family thing and not trying to murder the underworld's most influential 'future' (Hopefully NEVAR.) Mafia bosses…. And the rest of his family (Biological, I mean).

….

Let's back track a little before all this weird stuff happened (Or normal stuff, seeing as it happens almost on a daily basis now.) and continue the story in first person.

In the short moment I identified these foreign people as the FRIGIN MAFIA, my body went into motion.

I leapt up from my chair, a chopping knife in hand I had swiped from the counter where my mom kept, spilling the glass in the process, I then prepared to tackle the most colourful guy in the middle donning the parka, because my logic is; Most Colourful + In the Middle Of Men In Black = Mafia Boss.

Perfect logic is perfect.

But perfect logic doesn't help when the other dude has a bull-whip as a weapon.

Like, the ffffff- ?

It happened fast. As I stood up, the blonde dude noted something off, when I grabbed the knife, he narrowed his eyes, and when I lunged at him, he had already snapped his whip out in response, shocking me as the end cracked towards me.

I cringed in pain when the whip hit the blade of my weapon, knocking my arm back as I stumbled on my feet. I braced myself for the fall (Curse you gravity!) feeling my weight tipping back and my feet losing the ground, but then a shuffle of clothing and a sound of movement later, I was caught by a pair of strong arms.

I twitched my eyes, and cracked open my eyes to see the blond male looking down at me with soft eyes, his long gold lashes casting shadows "There, almost hurt yourself." He said calmly with this tiny smile of just the right angle, and most girls in my position would perhaps have already started swooning stupidly and having epic nosebleeds or fainting at how gentlemanly he was, or how caring he was, and blah blah blah etc swooning blah etc.

But as I had mentioned before, I was not a normal person.

So, what did I do?

…..

Well, to be perfectly honest, my foot collided with his face.

And at that moment, mom opened the door to see me squishing my tiny foot against some hot Italian male, and she smiled.

"Ara? Tsuki, is this your boyfriend?"

….

"...KAA-SAN!" came the incredulous exclamation.

* * *

That was how my initial meeting with Dino Cavallone, MAFIA BOSS OF 'A' FRGIN MAFIA, went.

With me pointing my blade at him while going 'Rawr I Keel you!' though I was silent all the time and then getting saved by him only to kick his face and shiz.

Not a really good start if I do say so, especially when it is casually mentioned that he was Boss of 2 thousand plus other families that could come and dispose of us by seasoning us with a pepper of bullets and a hail of iron with all their guns or something with a seasoning of BLOW YOUR HOUSE UP.

Good thing Dino was nice then, I guess. He didn't seem to take me smashing my foot in his face too hard.

"He is my student." (And there is the reason. Because he was used to feet in his face apparently.)

Explained Reborn, who had appeared out of nowhere and started sipping his usual baby mug of espresso as my eye twitched, sitting on Tsuna's bed as Dino's subordinates cleaned up my twin's room and moved a HUGE AFOREMENTIONED leather swivel chair of luxury (I was staring at the swivel-ness of THAT. CHAIR. With a heck ton of interest. Was it a plush as it looked…? Could I sit in it? Can he leave that wonderful piece of furniture here?) that all bosses seemed to favour because it makes them look 'cool' and all that. (How stereotypical of me. Hah.) "You aren't listening." His childish voice seemed to speak up with a higher pitch, breaking me out of my dumb staring at the blond, who had this small welt where my foot had landed as he moped in his MAFIA BOSS CORNER OF MUSHROOM GROWING in his mind or something.

Hah once more.

I should laugh like this more often. Makes me seem more evil.

…

Nah, waste of non-existent breath.

"…." I looked down at Reborn while munching on pocky, who was drinking his espresso and looking at me with devious black orbs while waiting for me to answer him, like he was simply observing. Oddly, I didn't feel any fear around the mini Hit-man that I should; well, not to the point wherein I'd shriek with fear of getting shot in the forehead every time I see him pop out from some random hidey-hole of nowhere. That was Tsuna's job. And he did it well, sadly.

So I will continue to be the Emo One.

"..."

"…." Reborn looked back just as silently, observing as one would expect of him.

… (Awkward silences are awkward.)

"…." I turned my head away slowly, and my blank stare landed on Dino (Who was still rubbing his check with this woeful expression on his face very much like Tsuna would, I noted with slight humor.) Reclining on his chair all boss-like as I pointed at him "….Your student." I spoke up bluntly, making the Mafia Boss look up as the mention of being the World Greatest Hit-man's former Student and looking at me as I look back at him. I look the 'Boss' up and down, my blank stare scrutinizing him. I noted dully the tattoo he seemed to have, peeking from his left hand from under the sleeve. I then begin to deliver my verdict, halting at every word "….he…. is…. so…."

I waved my hand in the air like I was attempting to grasp air molecules, as if it would help me to pluck a suitable syllable out from the air.

Reborn looked at me expectantly, Dino looked at me expectantly, EVEN Dino's MEN looked at me…

….Err… well, Lucine looked at me with interest though…

"….wimpy…" I dead panned, deciding that the silence was pretty much unnatural (There is too many people in the house to be THIS silent.)

At first there was a beat of silence. And Dino looked at me, aghast, like the world was crumbling around him, probably thinking something amongst the lines of 'But….but….BUT….!' with a weird-ish pained expression on.

Reborn looked like he was trying not to snort in amusement because he was supposed to be cool (Though I have no idea if babies could even snort, even in amusement.) and said "Useless Dino can't even impress a girl at your age." He looked serious. I think he was just milking this of all amusement he can. "Hopefully the Cavallone line wouldn't end with you. That would be a shame." Another casual sip.

I sweatdroped at the hit-man sitting beside me as he rubbed salt into the wound, still somewhat disturbed by the fact he was a little baby, no older than 5, and he was already teaching young-to-be Mafia bosses and enjoying the fact that he could make his students squirm like that.

Spartan Babies are malicious little beings.

Dino grumbled, and sighed meekly "Stop tarnishing my reputation Reborn." He said to the hit-man, chuckled weakly, before looking to me with this _'Imma wiser than you so I will not be mad even though you tried to stab me in a kidney and kicked me in the face'_ look which I pointedly ignored as he continued "How am I going to make a good impression on my junior if you keep at it like that?"

Reborn pointedly ignored him, and sipped his freshly brewed espresso.

Dino slumped unhappily, seemingly resigned.

And I felt somewhat sorry for him. I mean, I DID kick him in the face, and he came all this way…

"…" I offered the poor dude some pocky. "….here…" I said, because he was moping and I felt inclined too, rattling the box of pocky in my hand

He looked at me, then at the snacks

And he took one.

His men took one each.

Reborn took one.

Lucine took one.

And suddenly, I needed to get more pocky from my secret stash.

And before long, all of us where munching on boxes of pocky.

And I wasn't complaining.

*Sigh*

Dammit, I need to buy more after this.

….

What? You think I have an unlimited magical supply? Seesh.

* * *

Turns out, Dino was pretty nice for a Mafia Boss. (It might be that he hadn't attempted to kill us on purpose...yet...at least.)

(It took a small pocky party of Mafia people to learn that he was nice, and yes I do mean myself so yes, Ha ha the irony of the situation could have killed me. Not the point of it all.)

I also learned a few more things. He liked to act cool (He did it to Tsuna when he came home to fine a couple of manly men munching on a ridiculous number of pink sticks of biscuit and cream.), he had a pet turtle which could grow into monstrous sizes when allowed to absorb the right amount of water (It was like, a mini-godzilla waiting to happen in the rain. And it's no where NEAR Tokyo around here!) and that his coordination sucked when his men are not around.

Like, he transforms from a Modal Mafia Boss who was capable of leading a Mafia Family(Someone give this dude a medal. I'm kidding.) to adorkable clumsy twat who could not climb a flight stairs without falling on his face in a snap, just like that.

It was like his men was some sort of power boost that you sometimes get in video games to increase your characters powers or something. And he just let the go back home. And I think he meant home as in 'ITALY'.

The dude (Now 'Henchmen-less') was even clumsier than Tsuna, if that said anything to how bad it was.

It was hilarious, and a little scary. Since he was like, staying overnight. He might just accidental set the house on fire on something. Something I clearly didn't need.

My stuff and family lived here gosh dangit!

I must tell you, I did not sleep a wink that night, plagued by invasive thoughts of giant snapping turtles and clumsy blond dudes waving his whip around and setting things on fire ever step of the way.

Dammit, this isn't a healthy life to live.

...

And I don't think it's going to be any easier after this.

-(Extra)-

Her eyes are not smiling, even though there was a painful quirk on her lips.

The sky was black with thunderclouds, the rain was coming down, harsh and unforgiving to the lone person standing there, in the middle of seemingly nowhere.

She blinks, her mouth going back straight. She twirls around, her eyes flashing as something seems to move around her.

A pair of red eyes greets hers.

A sharp, dangerous grin appears under.

And lightning flashes as a gun is fired.

* * *

**A/N: I FAILED YOU PEOPLE! THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE (yes it is!)! AND I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LAST MONTH! /sobs asasdfdghl;sfj**

I'm a big douche T^T And you people have been so nice as to leave me reviews and faves and follows too /sobs some more before is bricked.

I also blame Homestuck for being 8000 plus pages and getting me glued to it like a starving leech in need of blood (But for me twas entertainment.) I WARN YOU PEOPLE. DON'T READ IT. IT'S LIKE, SUCCUBUS! (A Youtube Joke that never gets old.)

Also, I am in DA / bricked some more for being a douche

Anyway, people who actually read this need cookies (::) Here, have a fail cookie pixelated :P

To thank the people!

**konan248:** Well, Tsuki can be real mean. But that's just her! Thanks :D

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: **But...buttt...Haruuu is niceeeee desuuu (JK JK) Freedom to hate and Love I say. Thanks for thinking it's cute too :D

**chrystal1234: **I like the girls too, the bashing is something I can't control, because Tsuki is kinda -u-

**Frozen-Night-Mist: ** B-but...BUT D': ... Oh well

**chiyo-hime: **Baww you flatter the author, I think it's okay so far (Cheesy smile.) I'm not sure about pairings, because I - (Not good in romance) /is shot

**Ioeth: **Thankies! (::) I've been told my OC is funny (Wonders the heck 'wuh-hay') Pairing undecided because I suck in Romance!

**chaosrin: **As I told in PM, fixed (Thumbs up) And softer clone of Hibari huh... (Slinks of to think of how NOT TO HIBARI.)

**osa-chan:** And miraculously, IT IS HERE!

**Haibara2780: **I WILL CONTINUE UNLESS I AM DEAD OR OTHERWISE INCAPABLE OF TYPIN ON A KEYBOARD. So no worries! :D Tsuki loves you too! (Tsuki: ...Wut.)

**scarfy:** Weeeee shaaaalllll seeeeee, just send me some romantic fic's I can learn from If you really want to. But it a possibly that I might not. asasdfdsfkhsdgfuis

**Guest-san: **... 0_0 (Okay...)

**ice2794: **I thank you. Now TAKE A COOKIE (::)

OH GOSH YOU PEOPLE HAVE TOO MUCH LOVE :D (Gosh I feel so guilty for the delay I should build a emo corner or something ._.)

So, until next time.

Read and Review XD (::)


End file.
